Deseo sin vuelta atrás
by tsuki no roshio189
Summary: Denalya estaba harta, su padre había muerto hacia un año, su madre era cenizas, su madrastra la maltrataba. Una lagrima, un deseo, un nuevo mundo. Su suplica fue escuchada. La joven tendrá que prepararse para la aventura de su vida. El tiempo corre rápido. La cuenta regresiva ya comenzó y no hay vuelta atrás. Ahora solo depende de Denalya sí desea modificar la historia o no.
1. Chapter 1

**_N/A:_ **bueno este capitulo fue re-editado, por razones obvias. Ahora está mejorado, es lo mismo, pero con menos errores, jeje.

**_Descargo de responsabilidad _**: Harry Potter no es mio, solo utilizo sus personajes para propia entretenimiento. Si fuera mio, Sirius, Cedric, Fred, Remus y Dobby, jamás hubiesen muerto

**_ (TT - TT) ¡Sirius! ¿¡Por qué!?_**

* * *

Capitulo 1

- ¡Vete a tu cuarto, inútil! - me gritaba mi madrastra, mientras yo solo la observaba sin pestañear y con una mirada desafiante, como siempre.

- No quiero - respondí con calma, sabía que luego eso me costaría caro, pero jamas me doblegaría ante ella.

- ¡Te eh dicho que desaparezcas de mi vista, insecto! - volvió a gritarme a lo que solo respondí con una sonrisa torcida.

- No, recito textualmente: _¡vete a tu cuarto, inútil _ - volvía a responderle, mierda, es que nunca podía contener a mi lengua.

- Es que no conoces lo que es el respeto a tus mayores - hablo con desprecio y me miro desde arriba - desde el principio supe que ibas a ser un problema, pero por suerte Caleb ya no esta aquí para ver a la inmundicia de hija que tuvo.

Mis ojos centellearon, lo supe en el momento en el que vi bailar la satisfacción en los ojos de Kendra. Sabía perfectamente que no tendrían que importarme sus palabras, pero papá era un tema prohibido, como menciono Kendra una vez en broma, "terreno peligroso".

- ¡Tu maldita zo... - pero mis palabras quedaron calladas por una mano que se estampo con fuerza en mi mejilla.

- Mira pequeño parásito, hace un año que tu padre murió, no tengo porque portarme dulce contigo - vi como su sonrisa se agrandaba - el hecho de que jamas te hubiera tratado mal mientras estaba con él, era justamente por eso, porque estaba con él.

Mis ojos ardían, sabía lo que eso significaba, pero ya no era la niña que se dejaba pisotear y echaba a llorar, hace tiempo que esa niña había muerto.

- Pero ahora que por fin se ah ido, puedo tratarte como a mi se me de la gana - ante su oración no pude más que bajar la cabeza permitiendo que algunos de los cabellos negros que enmarcaban mi rostro cayeran sobre mis ojos, en cierta forma tenia razón.

Mi papá se había casado con ella, no sé que le vio.

Bueno, volviendo al caso, al morir, mi custodia quedó a manos de ella.

Mi rostro estaba bajo, me encontraba arrodillada, esa postura por alguna razón la relacione enseguida con la que tomaban los mortifagos ante Voldemort. Tal vez estaba leyendo demasiado Harry Potter.

Me levante rápidamente, y la mire a los ojos, tan tormentosamente parecidos a los de mi madre pero sin su dulzura, creo que ya había descubierto que había visto papá.

- ¿Qué?¿Se te acabaron los insultos? - sus palabras me trajeron de vuelta a la realidad.

- Creo que el rimel te está afectando la vista - solté sarcásticamente, sin pensar.

- Ya veremos - me respondió, todavía sonriendo, pero no pude dejar de notar que le temblaba el labio, señal de que la estaba irritando por demás, casi sonreí de satisfacción. Casi.

Sentí como sus manos se aferraron fuertemente a mis brazos, intente soltarme, pero ¿Qué podía hacer una niña de catorce años apenas cumplidos ante una mujer que sobrepasaba los treinta?

Me arrastró hasta mi habitación, donde me arrojo con fuerza hacia el piso, afortunadamente tenia buen instinto, por lo que mientras caía, me voltee y pude sostenerme en pie.

Al levantar mi rostro pude observar como esta cerraba la puerta y le echaba llave, dejándome sumida en la oscuridad.

Pasaban las horas pero, ella no me habría. Tenia hambre, sed y unas ganas terribles de echarme a llorar.

Lo único que había para entretenerme en esa habitación, eran los libros de Harry Potter que atesoraba en una pequeña biblioteca que papá había construido.

Con pesadez me levante del piso y a ciegas busque la luz de la habitación, cuando la encontré, presione el interruptor y me agache hasta llegar hasta un pequeño compartimiento escondido en la pared.

Recuerdo que papá decía que mi habitación era como el castillo de Hogwarts, pasadizos secretos, compartimientos ocultos, hasta el armario no era lo que parecía.

Lentamente coloque la contraseña que me permitía abrir el pequeño lugar oculto, era _Pequeño secreto, _honestamente papá no era muy bueno colocando contraseñas.

Saque de ahí una pequeña caja de madera muy trabajada, era hermosa. Mientras la sostenía entre mis manos acariciaba la tapa como si fuera el tesoro más preciado del universo. Aunque siendo honesta, lo era.

Levante suavemente la tapa de la caja, lo cual revelo una música tranquilizadora, era una melodía de violín y piano, el piano lo tocaba papá y el violín lo hacia mamá.

La coloque a mi lado mientras me paraba para ir a buscar un libro a mi biblioteca, saque del primer estante _Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal_.

Lo tome con delicadeza entre mis manos, porque era el primer libro que me habían comprado.

Tal vez es por eso que me gustaba tanto esa saga, recuerdo que a pesar de esa pequeña sonrisa que enmarcaba el rostro de mi padre cuando yo elegí ese libro, en sus ojos había tristeza. Mi madre había muerto hacia poco y papá todavía estaba intentando llenar su ausencia con regalos y cariño, pensando que tal vez no lo notase.

Abrí la tapa del libro, y pase la primer hoja, la segunda y así sucesivamente.

Seguía esperando que abrieran la puerta, pero al parecer no iba a suceder ya que mi reloj anunciaba que eran la dos de la mañana y todavía no la abrían.

Me resigne, marque la hoja en la que había quedado, iba a cerrar la caja musical, pero decidí dejarla abierta. Me coloque un pijama rojo y dorado, _muy Gryffindor_, pensé.

Luego de haberme metido dentro de la cama y haberme desahogado llorando, el ultimo pensamiento que cruzo por mi cabeza fue _Como desearía estar en el mundo de Harry Potter._

El sueño me venció y cerré los ojos, tal vez debería haber escuchado a los mayores decir.

_"Cuidado con lo que se desea, podría hacerse realidad"_


	2. Capitulo 2: Magos problematicos

Descargo de responsabilidad: Harry Potter no es mio, solo utilizo sus personajes para mis maquiavelicas creaciones.

Capitulo 2:

- ¡RING! ¡RING! - se escuchaba el despertador, saque mi mano por debajo de todas las frazadas que cubrían mi cabeza y la estire hacia mi derecha en donde debería estar mis despertador.

Sin embargo, al llegar al supuesto lugar, me encontré con el aire.

- ¡Ehh! - reaccione rápidamente y me destape, para luego sentarme en la cama.

- ¿Dónde estoy? - pregunté a la nada.

En efecto, no tenia ni la más pálida idea de dónde me encontraba.

La habitación en la que ahora estaba era toda blanca, con algunos colores sobrios aquí y allá. Completamente diferente a mi cuarto de paredes rojas y decorados en blanco y negro.

Analicé cada esquina de la habitación de forma minuciosa. Ahora que prestaba la debida atención, las paredes estaban cubiertas por fotos en movimiento enmarcadas por cuadros de plata. Una de las imágenes llamo mi atención, en ella se mostraban a una niña muy similar a mi cuando era más pequeña y junto a ella, con una deslumbrante sonrisa, había una mujer de rasgos finos y contextura media, sus rizos caían en forma de cascada casi despreocupadamente. Al observar a la mujer sintió una enorme nostalgia invadirla, era inconfundible, no podía ser más que su madre.

Se levanto de la cama, teniendo la ligera sensación de que los muebles parecían haberse agrandado, mas no le presto atención y siguió su camino hacia el cuadro. Paso sus dedos marcando cada rasgo, cada linea de expresión, cada pequeño detalle por insignificante que fuera de aquella mujer.

Siguió observándola como hipnotizada hasta que escucho unos pasos que se dirigían hacia la habitación.

Comenzó a entrar en pánico ¿que iban a pensar de una chica de catorce años, completamente desconocida aparece en su casa y encima tiene el valor de andar hurgando entre las fotos?

Finalmente los pasos se detuvieron justo en frente de la puerta, y su respiración se volvió cada vez más acelerada cuando el picaporte empezó a girar.

Al final la puerta se abrió completamente y tras ella apareció una mujer de rasgos estrictos y mirada seria, aunque pudo ver claramente que cuando vio que ella admiraba la foto en el cuadro su mirada se dulcifico un poco.

- ¿Qué hago aquí? - fue lo primero que solté, y casi me caigo de la impresión al notar mi voz en tono más infantil.

- ¿Qué no te acuerdas que llegaste anoche luego del velorio de Lia? - ella me respondió como si fuera los más obvio del mundo, y yo solo asentí sin comprender de que me estaba hablando.

- Debe ser el estrés - se respondió a si misma.

¿Estrés? que ella recuerde, jamás sufrió de tal cosa. Papá decía que a los Rizza por alguna razón extraña traíamos en la sangre un gén despreocupado.

- ¿Quién es usted? - volví a interrogarla.

- Minerva Mcgonagall - me respondió - su madre una vez me comentó que usted tenia un serio problema para recordar los nombres y rostros de las personas, sino estuvo mucho tiempo con ellas.

Yo solo le lancé una sonrisa divertida y arqueé una ceja, mira que andar diciendo esas características, podría haberme dado mejor fama que eso.

Esperen un segundo, ella dijo _Minerva Macgonagall_, eso es imposible ya que es un personaje ficticio y...

- Debes prepararte para ir a la estación - mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

- ¿Para qué? - dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

- Pues, para empezar tu primer día en Hogwarts, ¿para qué más? - casi me caía de la impresión ¿Hogwarts?.

¿Es que era un programa de cámara oculta o qué?

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta en que momento la mujer me había arrastrado hacia mi armario, en una de las puertas había un espejo de cuerpo completo y lo que observé en él, me dejo de piedra.

El reflejo que me daba era el de una yo de once años, con el pelo más largo que cuando yo tenia esa edad, pero era lo mismo. Mis ojos seguían teniendo su color miel y mi cabello seguía siendo de un negro ébano, o como mamá decía de un negro _Ebony_.

- ¿Sucede algo? - me pregunta Minerva, si desde ahora era Minerva, ya que era imposible, por muy avanzada que fuera la tecnología de hoy en día, verme de once años teniendo catorce.

- No, nada en lo absoluto - respondí - ¿Qué año es?

Escuche su risa, era cariñosa, realmente me agradaba más esta Minerva, que la del libro.

- Parece que unas horas de sueño te afectan mucho la conciencia - dijo entre risas, yo solo siseé un poco, tenia esa costumbre desde pequeña, por ver a una serpiente sisear. Podría decirse que equivale a un Bufido.

Pude ver claramente que el rostro de ella pareció contrariado por alguna razón, pero luego se recompuso.

- Es el año 1992 - susurro casi como si temiera mi respuesta.

Año 1992, es el año en el que Harry Potter comenzó Hogwarts. Eso significaba que yo iba a ir con Harry Potter, ¡Yeah!

Minerva vio como yo empezaba a saltar de alegría de aquí para allá.

- ¡Voy a ir a Hogwarts! ¡Yeah! - empecé a saltar como si no hubiera mañana y digamos que use la cama de trampolín.

- ¡Denalya Cassiopea Rizza! ¿pero que es este comportamiento? ¡eres una señorita! - me gritaba como a un alumno más y no pude evitar sonreír divertida.

- ¡No seas tan amarga Minnie! - dije haciendo un puchero, pude ver claramente un destello de tristeza cruzar sus ojos,oh mierda, lo había olvidado.

Los merodeadores le decían Minnie a Minerva. Supongo que le traje viejos recuerdos.

Luego de perderse en sus memorias con nostalgia, me dirigió el ceño fruncido. Aunque ella me estuviera regañando pude ver que una chispa antigua resurgió en sus verdes ojos.

De pronto una revelación se presento ante mis ojos.

- ¡Minnie voy a empezar Hogwarts y todavía tengo este pelo largo! - dije mientras movía los brazos a mis costados enfatizando el problema como algo muy grave.

- ¿Qué problema hay con el pelo largo? - me respondió dándome una sonrisa dulce que estaba segura de que en realidad no estaba dirigida a mi.

- ¡Que es muy problemático! - dije sonriendo socarronamente - ¡Mi encanto natural disminuye con él!

Pude ver que estaba luchando por no sonreír y poder retarme por ser arrogante. Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego al actuar de esa manera, pero me era imposible no hacerlo, la actitud me nacía, era algo extraño.

- Vamos que todavía tenemos que comprar las cosas - me dijo rindiéndose y sonriendo para mi. Era lindo volver a ver ese tipo de sonrisa con su pequeña chispa.

Fue hacia el armario y saco unos jeans grises junto a una remera manga larga de cuello de tortuga negra.

La combinación me gustaba porque resaltaba muco mi color de piel blanca, que parecía no tener ese problema rosáceo al que estaba acostumbrada.

Al verla abandonar la habitación me vestí rápidamente eligiendo unas zapatillas blancas y un pañuelo blanco para darle más efecto.

Salí de la pieza y camine por los pasillos de lo que parecía ser una casa bastante grande.

- Vamos Cassiopea - dijo mientras me agarraba de la mano.

- Denalya por favor, si puedes Deny - dije - No quiero tener problemas con Narcissa Malfoy, se que tenia una tía llamada Cassiopea que bueno, fue una traidora a la sangre. Ssssss, lo que hace la gente por el estatus de sangre , me dan asco.

Observe curiosa que Minnie me dirigía una mirada entre sorpresa y admiración, supongo que una niña no debería hablar así, pero si técnicamente yo tenia la mentalidad de una adolescente, que esperaban.

- ¿Qué tenemos que comprar primero? - dije cambiando rápidamente de tema.

- Bueno, primero debemos ir a comprarte una lechuza - dijo, pero yo solamente hice una cara de disgusto, no es que no me gustaran.

En realidad, me fascinaban, pero tener una lechuza en Hogwarts era arriesgarse a que las cartas intenten interceptarlas y lastimaran a mi pobre animal. Ni aunque me pagaran, aunque supongo que podría hacer una pequeña excepción y dejarme llevar dos animales.

- Minnie, ¿no sabes si me dejarían llevar dos animales? - le pregunte.

- Tal vez con un permiso especial - pensó en voz alta - ¿Qué animales quieres?

- Bueno, no se pero quiero ademas de una lechuza algo que me haga companía. - le respondí.

- Ahora veré que hacemos - dijo - mientras, si quieres, puedes ir yendo hacia la tienda de mascotas, allí elige al los que quieras. Pórtate bien.

Le di una sonrisa de fingida inocencia y me anote mentalmente que jamás me portaría bien, ni aunque pudiera hacerlo, portarse bien es aburrido.

Le hice una reverencia en broma, de despedida y me dirigí hacia la tienda de animales.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Al entrar escuche miles de voces hablar, era bastante ruidoso, parecía que estuviera lleno de gente pero solo había dos personas. ¿Acaso eso era posible?

Todos las voces parecían estar hablando de algo que parecía atemorizarlas.

- Realmente da miedo, tiene los ojos rojos - decía una bastante aguda.

- Ssssí, no dudo que sssea dessssobediente - hablo otra más rasposa y que parecía sisear continuamente.

Gire la cabeza hacia la derecha y vi como las voces parecían provenir de una serpiente y una lechuza.

- Oigan, ¿de quién están hablando? - dije mirándolas - sí puedo saber claro.

Vi como se quedaron calladas y me miraron fijamente con mucha impresión.

- Kira, pareciera que esta chica nos estuviera hablando - dijo la lechuza mirando hacia la serpiente.

- Ssssí, pienssso que luego de tantos ssssiglos ssssolo nosssotros dos ya nosss están afectando - mencionó.

- No, por supuesto que no - dije observándolos - los puedo escuchar perfectamente, oigan ¿siglos? tantos años tienen, genial, bueno volviendo al tema ¿de quién estaban hablando?

Vi nuevamente como se quedaron mudas.

- Mis respetos mi señora - me dijo la lechuza haciendo una reverencia de cabeza - es que nadie habla con todos los animales, no es para nada común, es aún más raro que hablar parsel.

- Yo conozco a alguien que habla parsel - mencione al aire y volvi a observar divertida como sus ojos se abrían.

- Es usted una persona muy extraña, señorita - me dijo de nuevo la lechuza - nos encantaría que nos llevara con usted, es muy extraño que alguien hable todos los idiomas de los animales, y seria un honor que nos llevara.

- Ssssí - la secundo la serpiente.

- Lo lamento, solo puedo llevar dos animales a Hogwarts- les dije con pena.

- Oh, puesss por essso no hay problema, sssseñorita - me hablo por primera vez la serpiente.

Yo solo la mire con ojos curiosos y sonrisa picara.

- ¿Cómo es eso? - dije.

- Pues Nova y yo podemos pasar como una joya - ante su respuesta casi me caigo de la impresión. Una serpiente y una lechuza como joyas, sí claro.

- Kira esta hablando en serio mi señora - volvió a hablar la lechuza - somos un par, una copla, una sola alma dividida en dos, con siglos de antigüedad, cambiar de forma es un juego de niños.

- Ssssí quiere ssse lo demosstramoss - siseo Kira.

Tan pronto como dijo eso, Nova y Kira, se convirtieron en un hermoso collar de plata con pequeños rubíes blancos y negros, como ellas dos.

Al tomar el dije con la mano escuche dos voces en mi cabeza que me hablaban.

- Colóqueselo - dijo Nova - la acompañaremos a donde quiera, y gracias a esto puede llamarnos cuando nos necesite.

- Por cierto, nadie podrá sssacarle con ningún tipo de magia esste collar - dijo la voz de Kira - ussted es nuestra señora desssde hoy en adelante.

Yo solo asentí y permití que se quedaran conmigo, colocándome el collar que mágicamente se ajusto como dos cintas entrelazadas a mi cuello, de las cuales colgada el dije de una lechuza y una serpiente persiguiéndose una a la otra.

- Esta bien- dije mientras solo me permitía admitir a mi misma, que tal vez el mundo mágico era más raro de lo que yo creía en principio.

Pude ver que las jaulas donde ellos estaban habían desaparecido.

Me dirigí hacia el mostrador donde había un anciano de aspecto huraño, el cual parecía decidido a no notar mi presencia.

- mmmmhhhh - hice notar que estaba ahí. Él solo me miro con una mirada dura, que rápidamente cambio a una más amable al notar mis dijes.

- Al parecer tenemos una visita especial hoy, no cualquiera se hace dueño de Nova y Kira, son animales muy selectivos hasta ahora solo tuvieron una sola dueña - menciono con voz divertida.

- ¿Quién? - dije emocionada, mira si hubiesen sido de Rowena ravenclaw o de alguna otra bruja.

- Morgana - menciono con voz baja, casi vuelvo a caerme de espaldas, pues si que eran selectivos.

- ¿Cuánto tengo que pagar por ellos? - mencione.

- Nada, ellos te eligieron a ti como dueña, entonces no tienes que pagarme nada por ellos. - me respondió. ¡Cool!

- Bueno, pero igualmente, todavía tengo que elegir dos mascotas más - dije con voz más seria.

- Por supuesto, ve las que quieras, siéntete como en casa, supongo que por algo dos criaturas como ellos te eligieron - menciono mucho más amable que al principio.

- Esta bien - respondí.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

Me aleje del mostrados para ver mejor la tienda, entre las lechuza había dos que parecían no que separarse, una de ellas era blanca pura de ojos amarillos y la otra era Negra de ojos grises.

La blanca la identifique casi de inmediato, era Hedwig, la negra pues no tenia ni idea.

Me acerque hacia ellas con lentitud.

- Tengo una pregunta para ustedes dos - hable con voz suave para que el dependiente no me escuchara - ¿Cuál es el animal que tiene los ojos rojos y es desobediente?

Ellas me miraron fijo, mas no me respondieron.

- Hablo con los animales, no tengan miedo - vi que la blanca iba a hablar pero la negra la callo - ey, Nova y Kira no me dijeron que las otras lechuzas eran unas maleducadas

Observe con extrañeza como su mirada cambio de desconfianza a respeto.

- Perdónenos mi señora - hablo la azabache, tenia una voz sedosa - es que es normal que desconfiemos.

- Por supuesto - les di la razón.

- No en ese sentido - dijo Hedwig, tenia la voz de un niño pequeño - es que... mi hermano tiene miedo de que nos separen, siempre estuvimos juntos y teme que tal vez mi dueño no sea bueno conmigo.

Los mire con ternura, así que Hedwig era el menor.

- Mira - dije a la lechuza blanca - tu dueño va a ir conmigo a Hogwarts y es muy bueno, yo lo sé.

- Gracias mi señora - me respondió.

- Y tu - le dije a la otra- tu dueña va a ser bastante atolondrada, pero te va a querer mucho.

- ¿Usted como sabe eso? - me dijo la lechuza negra.

- Pues, porque voy a ser tu dueña - le mencione con diversión.

Vi como se emociono bastante, tal vez llevarlo no era mala idea.

- ¿Cómo me voy a llamar? - dijo intentando esconder su emoción.

- Shiro - dije con voz suave, como si estuviera diciendo un secreto.

- ¿ Y a mi señora? - me menciono el blanco. Bueno no estaría mal decirle su nombre total así se iba a llamar.

- Yo no voy a ser tu dueña - aclare y pude ver su desilusión - pero tu nombre va a ser Hedwig.

- Pero si usted no va a ser mi dueña ¿Cómo sabe eso? - pregunto a lo que yo le guiñe un ojo.

- Top secret - dije entre risas.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

Decidí esperar a que entrara Hagrid por la puerta y comprara a Hedwig para que se despidan.

Luego de veinte minutos por la puerta, entro el semi-gigante, parecía emocionado, y cuando vio a la blanca lechuza, sus ojos se iluminaron.

Fue hasta donde estaba el dependiente que lo trato de forma huraña, y preguntón por la lechuza.

- Puede comprarla - dijo - pero espere al veredicto de la señorita, por algo esta frente a ellas.

Hagrid lo observo confundido, el dependiente le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que me viera. Al hacerlo parecía aún más desconcertado.

- Ve y pregúntale - le hablo de nuevo - ella tiene la decisión final.

Camino hacia mi con una cara que decía que parecía medio enojado.

- Puedo comprar la lechuza - me preguntó de forma seca y yo solo sonreí, cosa que ablando su mirada.

- Sí - dije de forma dulce - pero espera a que se despidan, Shiro es bastante protector con su hermano menor.

Vi como miraba con admiración el intercambio entre las lechuzas.

Luego de que Shiro pareció acceder, sostuve la jaula de Hedwig y se la entregue.

Hagrid me miro de forma dulce y me paso una mano por la cabeza, dándome las gracias.

Cuando vi que ya había pagado la lechuza y se estaba por ir le hable.

- ¡Hagrid! - le grite y vi su rostro extrañado de que supiera su nombre - Espero que a Harry le guste mucho Hedwig, es algo tímida y estoy segura de que ira perfecto con él.

Observe su rostro conmocionado al salir por la puerta.

Agarre a shiro y lo deje sobre la mesa del dependiente donde lo pague.

Seguí dentro de la tienda ya que tenia que encontrar al desobediente. Vi en todas las jaulas, hasta encontré a Crookshank, solo me faltaba una. Allí dentro se encontraba un pequeño gatito negro, con un ojo rojo y el otro celeste casi blanco. Él me miraba asustado.

Yo me baje hasta su altura.

- Hola - dije esperando que me respondiera.

- H-hola - tartamudeo su pequeña voz.

- Soy Denalya - dije - ¿y tu?

- Me llamo Cronos - me menciono al principio con orgullo. - Sin embargo aquí todos me dicen monstruo.

- ¿Por qué te dicen eso? - vi que su pequeño rostro se ensombreció.

- Por mis ojos - susurro casi enfadado - les parecen extraños, pero para mi son geniales.

- Pues no los escuches, a mi también me parecen geniales - dije.

- ¿Me vas a llevar? - menciono emocionado, a estos animales los tenían con muy baja autoestima.

- Claro - dije sonriendo.

Lo saque de su jaula y lo tome en brazos, fui hasta el dependiente y le pedí que me cobrara.

- Vuelva pronto señorita - me saludo sonriéndome y yo le correspondí.

Tome mis dos jaulas y sali de la tienda, allí me esperaba Minnie.

- Vayámonos, vayámonos que se nos hace tarde - dijo - toma este boleto y busca la plataforma 9 tres cuartos, que yo tengo que estar en Hogwarts.

Tome el boleto y lo guarde en mi bolsillo y al levantar la cabeza Minnie no estaba. Que maldita costumbre que tienen de hacer todos lo mismo. Los magos son problemáticos.


	3. Capitulo 3: Hogwarts

Capitulo 3: Hogwarts

- Malditos magos - iba mascullando en el camino sin ver - encima Minnie no me llevo a cortarme el pelo, detesto ser tan pequeña y no tener voz autoritaria.

Seguia mascullando entre diente cuando choque con algo o mejor dicho con alguien. Me levante, sobandome mi pobre cabeza e inmediatmente levante el rostro, al hacerlo encontre a un niño en una situación similar a la mia, solo que el estaba intentando calmar a su lechuza, la cual reconoci como Hedgiw.

- Tranquilo, tranquilo - le decia ya que estaba causando demsaiado alboroto.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? - le pregunte de forma amable y el me miro a los ojos, los suyos eran de un verde esmeralda profundo, _Lily,_ pense, pero decidi dejar de pensar en eso.

- Sí, pero no creo que logres calmarlo, está muy intranquilo - dijo acomodandose los lentes.

Lo ignore y me fui a buscar mi jaula con Shiro, la traje, y se la acerque a Hedwig.

- Tranquilo Hedwig, soy yo Denalya - dije con voz seria pero dulce - te prometi que no se separarian y ya lo cumpli, mira, aqui esta Shiro.

- ¿Cómo sabes su nombre? - me preguntó Harry - ¿y quién es esa lechuza?

- Él es Shiro - dije señalando a mi lechuza que se encontraba reconfortando a Hedwig - sé su nombre, porque así se llama, y es el hermano de Shiro, yo fui quien dio el veredicto de darle a Hedwig a Hagrid.

- Ah, lo siento - me dijo con las mejillas teñidas de rosa, a lo que yo le sonrei - Mi nombre es Harry Potter.

-Di tu nombre completo - le dije.

-Ah, Harry James Potter - a lo que sonreí dulcemente - ¿Por qué me pediste eso?

-James era el nombre de tu padre, jamas lo omitas, llevalo con orgullo - le contesté. - Mi nombre es Denalya Cassiopea Rizza, un gusto conocerte Harry ¿Sabes dónde está la plataforma 9 y tres cuartos?

- No - me contesto con aire desinflado, al parecer a él lo dejaron igual que a mi.

- Yo tampoco- los dos teniamos un aire apesadumbrado.

De pronto escuche la voz de una mujer gritar que llegarian tarde a la plataforma 9 y tres cuartos y casi me caigo de la alegria. Seguramente era Molly Weasley.

- Ven Harry, escuche que una señora mecionaba la plataforma - agarre con una mano mi equipaje y con la otra su mano - apurate.

Llegamos a donde estaba una mujer con una niña a su lado y tres jovenes más.

- Señora - dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo y nos miramos los dos hicimos la señal de que ibamos a hablar primero.

- ¿Sabe cómo entrar a la plataforma? - volvimos a decirlo al mismo tiempo - ¡ey!

- También es el primer día de Ron - dijo riendo de las caras que teniamos por decir lo mismo - ven esa pared, bueno, tienen que atravesarla, corran un poco si estan nerviosos.

Luego de decir eso pasó Ron, seguido por mi y por último Harry.

Al dejar nuestro equipaje Harry y yo buscamos un compartimiento vacio, donde nos sentamos.

- Harry, si quieres puedes llamarme Deny - dije con lentitud.

- Gracias, pero ¿por qué no te gusta Cassiopea? - me preguntó.

- Larga historia - respondi.

- Tengo todo el viaje - me respondio a lo que yo sonreí divertida, tal vez no fuera tan diferente de James.

- Lo que ocurre es que los sangre pura no desean que otras familias lleven nombres que pertenecen a su linaje - dije.

- ¿Sangre pura? - preguntó Harry.

- Bueno, sabes, en el mundo mágico las personas se dividen en grupos según la sangre y el poder - vi que parecia descondertado pero asintió - sé que escuchaste de Hagrid que a las personas sin magia los llaman Muggles, bueno, estan los Muggles, los Squib (que son personas nacidas de magos pero que no puden ejercer la magia), los mestizos( nacidos de un mago y un Muggle) y por último los sangre pura.

Harry volvió a asentir y no pude evitar rodar los ojos a lo atento que estasin duda deberian de haberle explicado algo antes de mandarlo hacia el mundo magico.

- Los sangre pura son familias que no tienen en su sangre ningún rastro de sangre muggle, todos ellos son racistas y los que no lo son, en su propia familia son considerados escoria. - dije y pude ver con claridad que su rostro se descompuso un poco.

- Un ejemplo de ellos son los Black, que desterraon a tres personas de su familia por está razón - mierda, meti la pata, eso todavia no lo tenia que saber.

- ¿Quiénes son? - bueno, lo hecho, hecho esta.

- Fueron Andrómeda Black ahora Tonks, Alphard Black y Sirius black - dije, pude ver que sus ojos parecian brillar por el último.

- y ¿dónde... - su pregunta fue cortada gracias a Merlin, porque la puerta del compartimiento de abrió, dejando ver a un pelirrojo, un poco desorientado.

- ¿Puedo sentarme aquí? es que todo los otros compartimientos están ocupados - preguntó y nosotros asentimos al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Son hermanos? - me preguntó Ron.

- ¡Noo! - gritamos al mismo tiemo - ¡EY!

- Parecen - admitio el rojito.

- No - volvi a decir esta vez más calmada - Mi nombre es Denalya Cassiopea Rizza, y por tu llamativo color rojizo de pelo, no dudo que eres Weasley, dile a Molly que gracias por ayudarnos con lo de la plataforma.

- Ah, bueno, yo... si le dire - parecia haberse avergonzado y yo no tenia idea de porque.

- Ahhmmm - carraspeo Harry - Mi nombre es Harry James Potter

- ¡Harry Potter! - grito Ron.

- No crei que te conociera tanta gente - le dije a Harry - con cada persona que te encuentras al saber tu nombre reacciona de esa manera, ya hasta voy a creer que eres famoso.

- Entonces - dijo Ron ignorandome, maldita pequeña comadreja - ¿Tienes la cicatriz?

Harry en respuesta, se levanto un poco los cabellos rebeldes que cubrian su frente y dejo al descubierto una cicatriz en forma de rayo.

- Genial - susurro.

Luego de un rato de hablar, pasa la señora del carrito, y mis ojos no pueden evitar destellar de emoción.

- No, gracias - dijo Ron con el rostro pálido - ya tengo algo que comer.

- Yo no puedo porque minnie no me dio nada para comprarme.

- Bueno, yo... - dijo Harry sacando unos Galeones del bolsillo. - Quiero todo.

Gustosa la señora, que ahora según me ha dicho, se llama Jean, nos dio todo lo que pudo y se marcho sonriendo y diciendo algo como _los niños de hoy en día._

Estabamos comiendo las ranas de chocolate hasta que harry observo la carta coleccionable.

- ¡Es Dumbledor! - mencionó impresionado.

- Ah, sí, tengo más de cinco - hablo Ron con simpleza, yo solo queria estampillarlo contra la pared, es que no se había dado cuenta que era su primer día en el mundo magico, él que sabía sobre esas cosas. Definitivamente, jamás le había caido Ron weasley, aunque no podia negar que tenia unos hermanos geniales.

- Ssss, que esperabas, es su primer día en el mundo magico, no seas arrogante - mencione al aire, mientras observaba la ventana.

- Cuando siseas das miedo, pareces una serpiente - habló.

- ¿Es que no viste mi collar? - dije.

Vi con orgullo como veia los dijes con impresión.

- Pero ¿es qué te gustan las serpientes? - dijo - pero son de Slytherin.

- ¿Qué tiene? - le espeté y vi como Harry se comenzaba a incomodar.

- Que todos los magos oscuros salen de Slytherin - me dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

- Ronald Billius Weasley - dije con voz fría - es que no conoces las caracteristicas de las casas de Hogwarts.

- Por supiesto - me miró ofendido.

- Pues entonces calla un poco - hable enojada, Regulus había ido a Slytherin y había hecho lo que muchos jamas se habrian atrevido a hacer -Las caracteristicas de las casas son conocidas por sus fundadores, en Gryffindor por su valentia sin igual, en Slytherin por su astucia sin comparación, en Ravenclaw po una inteligencia sin limites, en Hufflepuff por su lealtad innata.

- Eso ya lo sabía - me dijo.

- Entonces no hables así de los Slytherin, que de ahi hayan salido grandes magos oscuros no significa que todos sean iguales - dijo - por si no sabes las cualidades que eligio Salazar Slytherin para su casa fueron, inteligencia, ingenio, determinación y esta es la que más me gusta. Un cierto "desprecio por las reglas"

- Vaya - dijo Ron asombrado, apuesto a que mirara de forma un poco distinta a los Slytherin - eso no lo sabía.

- A veces es mejor callar, cuando uno no sabe - dije - que despotricar cosas sin fundamento.

- Entonces, eso significa que quieres estar en Slytherin - me dijo entrecerrando los ojos - ya sabía yo que eras rara.

- Me halagas - dije con una sonrisa picara que los dejo pasmados, seguramente no estaban acostumbrados a hablar con las chicas - No, no decido yo en que casa estar, sino que lo hace el sombrero seleccionador, el dirá.

Estoy segura de que me ibana a prreguntar que caracteristicas pedian las otras casas cuando la puerta del compartimineto se abrió. Pude ver la molestia en los ojos de Harry, al parecer eso le estaba ocurriendo seguido.

Detras de la puerta corrediza apareció una joven de ojos castaños y pelo incontrolable. No dude en identificarla como Hermione Granger.

- Hola - dijo - Un niño llamado Neville a perdido su rana Trevor, ¿la han visto? - preguntó. Ahora que lo pensaba, en ese momento supuestamente Ron intentaba hechizar a pettigrew o Scabers. Se notaba que mi prescencia había cambiado los acontecimientos ligeramente.

- Hola Hermione - dije, vi como su rostro pasaba a uno de sorpresa - Un gusto conocerte al fin, eh escuhado mucho sobre ti, mi nombre es Denalya Cassiopea Rizza.

Vi como la admiración surgio en su rostro.

- Eres Rizza, no crei que fueras a venir a Hogwarts - habló con una sonrisa en su rostro - mucho menos que supieras de mi, ¿es que tus padres no te van a retar?

La desilusión cruzó por sus ojos chocolate, estoy segura que ya se ha encontrado con algún sangre pura con la lengua suelta.

- La única persona que me quedaba y podia decirme que hacer o no murio hace poco - dije con mirada sombria, supuestamente era mi mamá, pero el sentimiento era hacia mi papá - Y dudo mucho que e...ella me dijera algo por hablarte, ademas, ahora mi tutora legal es Minnie, así que...

Ella solo me apretó la mano en señal de apoyo, aunque no me conocia hizó ese gesto hacia mi, la chica me agradaba.

Me impresiono la gente solia darme unos "Lo siento" que me enfurecian, ¿¡qué lo sentian!? ¡Por dios, venia años sufriendo lo mismo!, no necesitaba de sus comentarios Hipocritas, tampoco deseaba dar lástima, ella simplemente no era así.

Le dirigi una irada agradecida que ella supo interpretar y me sonrió, a lo cual yo le respondi. Fue un mutuo y silencioso acuerdo, eramos amigas, no teniamos que decir nada para saberlo.

- Ejjeem - se escucho atrás mio - así que eres sangre pura, ¿por eso querias ingresar en Slytherin? - me habló acusadoramente la comadreja.

Hermione me iba a defender pero yo solo la tranquilicé con un gesto.

- ¿Tienes idea de lo que estas hablando? - mi voz fue gélida, lo supe al sentir temblar a Hermione a mi lado y ademas de que Ron se había puesto pálido - ¿Sabes de lo que estaba hablando con Harry antes de que llegaras?

Solo nego con la cabeza.

- Me estabas hablando de lo racistas que son los sangre pura y que quienes no lo eran, son repudiados - habló.

- Traidores a la sangre - especifico Hermione, no entendia porque mi voz hablaba sola, yo no entendia de lo que estaba hablando.

- Mi padre es un traidor a la sangre, porque defendio a un muggle de ser torturado por mi abuelo, y como castigo el fue torturado hasta la muerte - dije - Mi madre y él ya estaban casados, y ella me estaba esperando, jamás lo conocí, sólo por que defender tus ideales te lleva a ese punto. Me siento orgullosa de él.

Observe como la mirada de Ron pasaba de enojo, a admiración y finalmente arrepentimiento.

- Ya te eh dicho que no hables de lo que no sabes Ronald - finalicé.

Vi que Hermione me veia preocupada.

- Tranquila, es mejor que nos cambiemos, ve a tu compartimiento, nos encontraremos en la selección - le sonrei dulcemente, me parecia injusto que trtaran mal a una niña por ser diferente.

Volvi a entrar al vagón, y esta vez me quede en silecio, viendo de reojo como Harry le lanzaba a Ron una miradas acusadoras y él me observaba con cara de perro abandonado.

Antes de bajar me decidi a perdonarlo, él era impulsivo y yo lo sabía. Ademas al parecer Harry estaba actuando como hermano sobreprotector y si seguiamos así, tal vez no fueran amigos.

- Ron - lo llame - No pasa nada, es que... mis padres son un tema delicado, puedo ser bastante sensible al respecto, tambien se que a veces hablas sin pensar, no me hago dramas.

- Gracias - me dijo - y lo siento, tal vez actue un poco prejuicioso por lo que me dicen mis hermanos acerca de los Slytherin y ...

Lo calle con una sonrisa y lo agarre con mi mano izquierda, con la derecha tome la de Harry. Lleve conmigo a los dos chicos sonrojados hasta llegar a Hagrid que guiaba a los de primer año.

- Hola Hagrid - le dije con una sonrisa dulce - Son dificiles de controlar, eh.

- Sí - me dijo - realmente lo son.

- Niña, ¿como te llamabas? - me preguntó - tal vez me hayas dicho, pero lo dudo, tu personalidad no la olvida nadie.

- Oh, no te dije mi nombre - mencioné avergonzada de saber el suyo pero el no el mio - me llamo Denalya Cassiopea Rizza, y estoy bajo la tutela de Minnie.

- ¿Minnie? - me dijo divertido,y un poco sorprendido.

- Minerva Mcgonagall, por supuesto - le dije y vi que sus ojos se abrieron con asombro, no sabía por saber que estaba bajo tutela de Minerva o Por que la llamara Minnie.

- Bueno, no importa - dijo - Hola Harry.

Harry y yo lo abrazamos y fuimos con los demas alumnos de primer año, arrastrando a Ron que todavia observaba la altura de Hagrid.

Subimos al bote y vimos como muchos miraban que la superficie del lago negro parecia turbia.

- Es el calamar gigante - dije con aburrimiento - nos esta saludando a su manera, muy pocas veces se deja ver, esto es lo máximo que van a llegar a admirar.

Los más pequeños me miraban ilusionados, esperando que les mencionre alguna otra criatrura.

- Bueno allí hay una colonia de sirenas, estan los grindylows, tambien hay tritones - mencioné sonriendo, es lindo verlos tan emocionados.

- ¿Qué son grindylows? - pregunta uno de los más altos.

- Los grindylows, también denominados demonios del agua,son criaturas que viven en el agua entre algas, son de un color verde asqueroso, con pequeños cuernos afilados y dedos largos y delgados. - dije - tienen un temperamento voluble, mi consejo es jamás hagan enojar a un Grindylow.

Sonrei divertida ante la cara de espanto de algunos.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? - me dijo un niño que reconoci como Seamus Finnigan.

Antes de que pudiera hablar Hermione intervino por mi.

- Es de conocimiento general - le espetó - ademas está en Hogwarts una historia.

- Gracias Mione - diej mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros con cariño.

- Ehh... sí - dijo apenada.

- Niños, ya llegamos - anuncio la voz de Hagrid.

Todos bajamos y entramos al castillo, a mi lado se encontraba Hermione, al lado de ella Ron y al lado de él, estaba Harry.

Estabamos esperando a que llegara Minnie, oh, perdón, la Profesora Mcgonagall, cuando se escucho una voz entre la multitud.

- Así que es verdad - menciono una tonalidad altanera -Harry Potter comienza este año en Hogwarts.

Observe como a mi alrededor comenzaban a murmurar y a buscar a Harry, que estaba al lado de ellos.

Un niño de cabellos platinados y engominados hacia atrás se acerco a mi amigo.

- Hola, soy Draco - escuche unas risitas - Draco Malfoy.

Ron no pudo evitar la pequeña carcajada.

- ¿Qué? ¿ Mi nombre te parece gracioso? - dijo entre dientes - ese cabello y esa ropa, debes ser un Weasley.

- No te deberias juntar con estas perso... - había empezado a hablar viendo a Ron, a Hermione y por último a mi. Hay fue cuando callo.

- Denalya - dijo en un susurro - ¿No ibas a ir a Beauxbauton?

- Como veras Draco - dije en un siseo - Mi madre murio, quede a cargo de Minnie y ella trabaja aquí, así que...

El tampoco me dijo lo siento, me miro en forma de disculpa. Tenia la leve impresion de que tal vez en algún momento de mi nueva vida, habiamos sido amigos.

Solo asenti en respuesta y él se alejo, sin molestarse en seguir despreciando a Ron.

- ¿Lo conoces? - me preguntó Harry y yo solo asenti en respuesta - ¿fueron amigos?

- No lo sé - y no estaba mintiendo, ya que cuando había un tema que no entendia mi boca se movia sola, tal vez sinceramente solo habiamos sido conocidos.

Llego al fin Minnie, sin regañar a ningúno, en cierta forma lo agradeci.

Lo siguiente que ocurrio fue como en los libros.

- ¡Trevor! - se escucho a Neville quien fue a buscar a su rana que se encontraba a los pies de Minnie.

- Bueno - dijo Minnie - si no hay más interrupciones, los llevare para que comience la selección.

Denaly tenia la ligera sospecha de que esta vez no todo hiria bien.


	4. Capitulo 4: La selección

Capitulo 4: Primera Ocasión en una Selección

Minnie nos guió hacia el gran salón, en donde nos hicieron agruparnos para la selección. Todos se encontraban nerviosos, y hasta yo tenia que admitir que por dentro estaba temblando.

La primera persona a la que llamo fue a Hannah Abott, que fue clasificada en Hufflepuff. Así fueron pasando los alumnos hasta que le tocó a Ron, quien subio tragando fuerte, pero afortunadamente fue clasificado en Gryffindor.

Luego a Hermione, con la que el sobrero sopeso un poco más de lo normal, pero gritó ¡GRYFFINDOR!. Al parecer había tenido problemas en decidir sí iba a ir a Gryffindor o a Ravenclaw.

Cuando Harry subió y fue elegido tambien en Gryffindor, dudé, y si era clasificada en Ravenclaw o peor en Slytherin, ya no podria hablarles. Pero rapidamente saque esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, desde cuando me importaron las reglas, y los protocolos, siempre fui contra la corriente y no empezaria a cambiar ahora.

Me ergui y espere a mi turno, fui la última y todos esperaban la desición para poder comer. Levante la cabeza y mire al frente, los Rizza eramos así, nada de sentimentalismos ahora.

Vi que Minnie me sonreia tranquilizadora, y me permiti relajarme.

Cuando colocaron el sombrero sobre mi cabeza, quise gritar. No cualquier Fan de Harry Potter pasaba por eso.

- _Oh, interesante, muy interesante - _dijo la voz del sombrero - _¿Dónde te pondre?_

-_Es tu desición - dije - y no me opondre a ella._

_- Esta es una desición muy dificil - volvió a decir._

Después de diez minutos sin hablar el sombrero abrio su boca o pliegue lo que fuera. Pero lo que dijo nos dejo a todos desconcertados, ya que no grito el nombre de ningúna de las casas.

- _Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiceria-_ comenzó -_hoy sera un día memorable para la historia de este colegio._

Observe las caras confusas de todos los jovenes de los diferentes años, que estaban presentes en todas la casas.

-_ Godric, Helga, Rowena y hasta creo que el mismisimo Salazar esperaron esto por años - _dijo y vi que los profesores se levantaron de sus asientos - _Esta niña pertenece a..._

Vi que los alimnuos de todas las casas se habían levantado de sus asientos para saber a que casa perteneceria.

- _Denalya Cassiopea Rizza pertenece a... - nos dejo en suspenso - las cuatro casas de el colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiceria._

Hubo un chillido general. Los profesores se reunieron a mi alrededor o mejor dicho, alrededor del sombrero.

- ¿Estas seguro? - habló Dumbledor y senti un pinchazo en mi cabeza, ¡estaba intentando entrar en mi mente! no lo permitiria, en seguida coloque mis barreras y le lancé una mirada mortal, jamás separe mi mirada de la de él para que entendiera que tenia prohibida la entrada a mi cabeza.

Observe que me miraba sorprendido pero no iba a verificar ni negar nada.

- _Por supuesto - dijo - su ambición e inteligencia son dignas de la misma Rowena, su astucia e ingenio eran los que el mismo Salazar buscaba, su lealtad hacia los lazos de amistad no tienen limites, y su valentia compite con la del mismo Godric._

Todos me miraban asombrados, yo no podia estar en una situación diferente, mi boca se encontraba entreabierta.

- _Sin contar - siguio hablando el sombrero - que hasta tres criaturas majetuosamente legendarias la han aceptado como su señora._

Vi que Dumbledore miraba los dije de mi collar y decidi que si decian sus nombres los mostraria, sino los guardaria en secreto.

- ¿Qui- qui -quiénes son? - preguntó el profesor Quirrel, ¡Mierda! me había olvidado que él seguia en Hogwarts, aunque los nombre me negare a mostrarlos. ¡Maldita Serpiente rastrera!

- _No es a mi a quien le corresponde decir eso - dijo indicandome abajo de él._

- El hecho de que ellos me hayan elegido no les corresponde, es un asunto aparte - hable con voz seria, poco caracteristica de una niña de la edad que supuestamente debía tener.

- Bueno - dijo Albus, intentando esconder su descontento a mi respuesta - entonces todavia nos queda hablar sobre el tema de tu selección.

Yo solo asentí en respuesta, ese anciano ya me empezaba a caer mal.

-_ No es que no eh podido decidir -aclaro el sombrero - ella pertenece a las cuatro casas de Hogwarts, por lo tanto, comparte clases con cualquier casa y puede comer en cualquiera de las mesas._

- ¡Yeah! - dije saltando del banquito - ya luego resolveremos los horarios que tomaré, con respecto a las habitaciones hay varias que son individuales y no pertenecen a ningúna casa, ya les anunciare que materias extra quiero tomar. - terminé con voz monótona.

- Ahora si no les importa, quiero comer - anuncié - Me retiro a mi mesa, profesor Snape, Dumbledor, Flitwick, Hagrid, Minnie.

Observe con mucha diversion la cara de Quirrel por haberlo omitido.

-Te-te-te o-olvidaste d-de mi - dijo con voz temblorosa pero mirada enfurecida, que orgullo el de Voldy, neh.

- Profesor - terminé, aunque pude ver su irritación a pesar de la sonrisa que me ofrecia - el puesto de profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, cambia con rapidez, despues de todo esta maldito. No me molestare en aprender su nombre si total el año que viene tendremos otro profesor.

Vi que a Quirrel se le habria la boca de la sorpresa, supongo que por ser de primer año, no supiera sobre la maldición.

Camine con tranquilidad por el espacio entre las mesas, sintiendo las miradas de todos en mi nuca, elegí la mesa de Gryffindor, porque las únicas personas que conocia estaban ahí.

Me sente entre Harry y Lee Jordan.

Harry me sonreia con normalidad y Hermione tambien, mas no pude evitar sentir tres miradas especificas provenientes de la derecha. Gire mi cabeza y me encontre con la mirada curiosa de Lee Jordan y las escrutadoras de los gemelos Weasley.

- ¿Algún problema con mi cara? - mi rostro se mantuvo en una mueca de falsa inocencia, pero mi voz proyecto la irritación que sentia. -estoy segura que esta mañana no amanecí con cuernos y dudo mucho que ahora tenga otra cosa.

Lee se sonrojo y pidio disculpas, sin embargo los gemelos me miraron desafiantes.

- Sí - hablo el primero con lentitud y por lo que dijo despues supuse que era Fred - ¿Qué truco usaste para ser calificada en las cuatro casas a la vez?

- Es imposible burlar al sombrero seleccionador - anunción el otro con lentitud.

- Como ustedes han dicho, es imposible - dije sonriendo ante su desliz, y mi sonrisa se volvio torcida, casi desafiante - Pero que mala educación, atosigar a una señorita y ni siquiera presentarse. Molly se enfadaria bastante, ¿No creen?

Vi como se pusieron pálidos. Al parecer Molly Weasley era aterradora cuando se enojaba.

- No te atreverias - susurro en desafio y mi sonrisa burlona crecio.

- Oh por supuesto que podria - dije - es más, hasta Minnie le podria avisar.

- ¿Minnie? - preguntaron los que nos rodeaban en la mesa, al parecer nuestra conversación atrajo atención.

- Minerva - aclaré, pero parecia que todavia no captaban.

-La profesora Mcgonagall - termine rodando los ojos, es que estos chicos no preguntaban por los nombres de su profesora de transformaciones.

- ¿Por qué la llamas así? - está vez me interrogó Lee.

- Es mi tutora legal - dije - ¿de enserio esperan que toda mi vida la llame _"Profesora Mcgonagall_"?

- Ah - se escucho en los alrededores.

- Bueno, como has dicho, Molly se enfadaria con nosotros - volvió a hablar Fred - Por lo que mejor me presento, soy George Weasley.

- Ya los conozco a los dos - anuncié bostezando - Ron me ha contado mucho de ustedes, y por lo que vi hace un rato es obvio que eres Fred.

Mi ego subió a los cielos al ver su cara sorprendida, era genial conocer a los personajes de antes para ver como reaccionarian.

- Me agradas - me habló Lee Jordan - eres la única que ha visto a traves de su juego, ni su madre puede.

En respuesta le sonreí de forma arrogante marca Slytherin. Rei involuntariamente al escuchar un comentario de Fred.

- Deberian haberla clasificado en Slytherin sonrie igual que ellos - farfullo - endemoniadamente arrogante.

- Gracias por el cumplido - dije mientras lo miraba - Por cierto, tecnicamente, tambien fui clasificada en Slytherin.

George solto una risilla que indicaba que le daba mucha gracia que una niña dos años menor fuera más ingeniosa que su hermano, Fred solo le lanzo una fea mirada.

- Creo que es hora de que me vaya a elegir una habitación - dije mientras me levantava de la mesa, pero al dar la vuelta me encontre al Barón Sanguinario.

- Perdoneme señorita - me habló, pero yo no podia despegar mis ojos de la mancha de sangre de su ropa - pero supongo que aunque no sea especificamente de la casa de Slytherin debo saludarla.

Pensé que estaba siendo descortes, y levante mi vista hacia su rostro, nunca crei llegar a ver que un fantasma tenga brillo en sus ojos, aunque este sea de arrepentimiento.

- Un gusto conocerlo Barón - dije haciendo una leve reverencia y regalandole una sonrisa - Para mi es un honor conocerle, eh oido hablar mucho de usted.

- Con tu cortesia me haces acordar mucho a una persona que conoci en vida - habló y pude ver que varios Slytherin lo miraban con asombro, como si jamas hubiera dicho otra cosa que presentarse - y a la que sin duda ame mucho.

Mi cerebro hizo click, rapidamente supe de quien estaba hablando.

- Oh, por favor, no hay comparación entre Helena y yo - dije avergonzada, los Slytherin se sorprendieron aún más porque sabia de lo que el Barón hablaba - Su belleza era sin igual, creo que se sentiria ofendida si se enterara de la comparación, aunque admito que tal vez si poseo más amor propio.

Los ojos del Barón chispearon de felicidad al saber que alguien más sabía sobre Helena.

- Sin duda una mujer hermosa - me rectifico el Barón - mas muy ambiciosa, y creo que no tenia confianza en si misma.

- No - dije - la tenia hasta que la miraron de manera desdeñosa por ser hija de Rowena, si la hubieran tratado sin desprecio, creeria fervientemente que se respetaria mucho.

- Creo que tienes razón - volvió a hablar - ¿Cómo sabes la historia?

- Oh - dije con los ojos brillantes - una bruja nunca revela sus secretos.

El Barón se rió a carcajada limpia, todos en las mesas lo miraron atónitos.

- Me complace saber que en cierta forma pertenezcas a mi casa - dijo como despedida y yo le sonrei en gratitud.

Me voltee para saludar a la mesa de Gryffindor pero me encontre a todo el alumnado de Gryffindor y Slytherin con la quijada en el suelo y los ojos como platos.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - dije con tranquilidad, como si la mitad de la escuela no me estuviera observando.

- Hablaste con el Barón Sanguinario - dijo Lee Jordan - Nadie habla con el Barón sanguinario ademas de presentarse.

-¿Por qué? - volvi a preguntar pero esta vez con una chispa de molestia en mis ojos.

- Porque es el Barón Sanguinario - dijo un niño de Slytherin - Nadie sabe de donde es, porque tiene esa mancha de sangre en la ropa y mucho menos sabemos de que hablar con él.

- ¿Nunca preguntaron? - dije como si estuviera habkando del tiempo.

- No - dijo uno con duda - ¿y si se ofende?

- No se va a ofender - dije sonriendo de forma torcida - le encanta hablar, en especial sobre quien fue en vida, un concejo, jamás mencionen el nombre Helena a menos que él llegue a amagarlo.

- ¿Quién es Helena? - preguntó un niño de primer año de Gryffindor.

- Todas las respuestas se hallan en la inteligencia de Ravenclaw y la astucia de Slytherin -anuncié de forma burlona-

- No hables de forma criptica - afirmó molestó Seamus.

- Es divertido, ahora entiendo porque Dumbledor lo hace todo el tiempo - me di la vuelta y agite mi mano sin mirar atrás - recuerden lo que dije.

- ah - dije antes de atravesar las puertas del gran salon - y diganle a Dumbledor si me busca, que estoy en un lugar que viene y que va.

- ¿Eso que significa? - pregunta Harry.

- Solo diganle así, él entendera. - no les dirigi otra mirada y segui mi camino hacia la sala de los menesteres.

Llame a la habitación donde esconder algo y entre. Era inmensa.

- Accio diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw - sin embargo la diadema no asistió a mi encuentró.

Pense de que otra forma podria tratarse.

- Accio Horrocrux de Voldemort - sin embargo tampoco vino.

La última persona que la tuvo en sus manos fue Tom, su dueña original era Rowena, ¿Quien la tuvo antes que Voldemort?

¡Helena! ¡Eso era! ella la había robado, no era suya, sin embargo la había usado durante le tiempo suficienta para que la diadema la reconociera. Riddle no había utilizado la diadema, la convirtió en Horrocrux nada más.

- Accio Diadema de Helena Ravenclaw - senti un movimiento atrás mio y una caja de madera casi me golpea la cabeza.

Me acerque a la caja, pero en el momento en que mis dedos tocaron la fina madera, miles de cajas similares me atacaron.

Corri por la habitación esquivando cajas aqui y allá, nunca había sido buena con las acrobacias y estaba segura de que tres cajas eran suficientes para dejarme severos moretones, lo presentia por el dolor en su pantorrilla izquierda, por el hecho de que no podia mover su brazo derecho, y por la simple razón de casi no poder respirar ante la falta de aire en el área del estómago.

No entendía que sucedia, eso jamás ocurrio en las peliculas, mucho menos en los libros.

Puede que las cajas sean similares, pero la de la diadema es antigua. Mis ojos buscaron con desesperación en alguna de las cajas voladoras, alguna cerradura, aunque sea un poco desgastada. Estuve a punto de rendirme, mas la encontre, en la cima de muchos objetos extraviados o escondidos.

Yo no había sido bendecida con la altura y por lo menos, antes tenia veinte centimetros más. Me parecia que no todo podia ser prefecto en ese mundo. La cuestion estaba en ¿Cómo diablos conseguiria llegar hasta allá arriba?

El accio ya lo había intentado y me había costeado varios moretones, lo más sensato era desistir. Pero como mi mente jamás fue lógica, ahí estaba yo subiendo la maldita montaña, intentando no balancearme.

Mis dedos rozaron apenas la caja cuando una de las anteriores, mencionadas y despreciadas cajas golpeó la montaña entonces esta se derrumbo, llevandose la caja y a mi con ella.

Mientras caía tome la caja en el aire y la apreté contra mi pecho. Cerre con fuerza los ojos y pedi, oré, rogue a la sala de los menesteres que me llevara a un lugar seguro antes de que chocara contra el suelo.

Solo faltaban unos centimetros para que impactara contra el piso cuando desapareci de allí.


	5. Capitulo 5: Primer día de clases

Capitulo 5

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de Harry Potter. Solo me gusta escribir sobre él, si fuera su dueña, Hermione jamás hubiera terminado con Ron. (TT _TT ) ¿¡Por qué!?

* * *

Me sentía flotar, era tan reconfortante, claro eso fue hasta que mi cuerpo impacto contra un mullido sillón y mi cabeza golpeo la reposera de este.

- ¡Auch! - aullé - ¡Mierda, quien puso este estúpido sillón aquí!

Me levante con cuidado de el pequeño sofá, y mire a mi alrededor. Definitivamente no me encontraba en la anterior sala.

La habitación donde estaba se parecía mucho a la biblioteca de Grimmauld Place que me imaginé la primera vez que leí el libro de Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban.

Me acerque a uno de los estantes y saque un libro al azar. El que había agarrado hablaba sobre defensa contra las artes oscuras con hechizos nivel ÉXTASIS.

- ¡Genial! - susurré - estos me servirán para más adelante.

Me hubiera quedado a leer, pero había un pequeño detalle, tenia que volver para elegir la habitación.

Decidí sacar algunos encantamientos básicos para practicarlos después.

Con los libros y la caja en la mano me decidí ir.

- ¿Ahora cómo salgo de aquí? - pregunté en voz alta, aunque para mi sorpresa una voz me respondió.

- De la misma manera que llegaste niñata - me alarme tanto que casi me caí.

Mi cabeza casi se sale de su sitio para poder encontrar de donde provenía la voz.

- Aquí niña - me decía - ¿es que los jóvenes se estropean con cada generación?

Mi rostro miró hacia la biblioteca, mas allí o había nada.

- Mocosa, jamás se te ocurrió mirar por los cuadros sobre la biblioteca - me volvió a hablar la irritante voz.

En efecto sobre la biblioteca había cuatro cuadros, uno solo tenia a la persona retratada, al parecer los otros habían ido a pasear.

- ¿Quién eres Mr. Imposible? - hablé en tono ácido.

- ¿Cómo que quién soy? - me respondió aquel joven de ojos verdes profundos y cabellos negros, que aparecía retratado - Soy Salazar Slytherin.

-¿¡Perdón!? - le espeté - que yo sepa no eras tan joven.

- No lo que ocurre que el muy arrogante quiso ser retratado primero, unos veinte años antes de que lo hiciéramos nosotros - habló otra voz, esta vez era una mujer.

- ¿Y quién es usted? - esta vez me comporte de forma educada, ese maldito niñato no merecía mi cortesía, esta señora sí.

- Oh, mi nombre es Rowena - me respondió, mas no me sorprendí.

Me lo imaginé cuando vi sus ojos azules y la diadema pintada sobre su cabeza, la misma diadema que tenia yo dentro de la caja en mis brazos.

- Mis respetos señora fundadora - hablé aún más formal - me pude decir usted como volver a el pasillo.

- Bueno es simple solo de... - pero fue cortada por los improperios de Salazar.

- ¿Pero es que no escuchas, niña?- hablaba de forma descortés el niñato. - te dije que tenas que utilizar la forma en la que llegaste.

- ¡A ti no te hablaba! ¡Y niño seras vos! - Salazar Slytherin no me agradaba nadita cuando era joven.

-¿Eres de Gryffindor? - me preguntó Rowena - Nadie pelea de esa manera con Salazar a diferencia de Godric.

Dude pero finalmente decidí que lo mejor era contarle.

- Bueno - dije tímidamente - en realidad podría decirse que sí y podría decirse que no.

- Habla claro - dijo una voz más grave y autoritaria - no se te entiende.

Mis ojos miel resplandecieron y se enfrentaron a unos castaños envejecidos. Estaba mirando cara a cara al retrato de Godric.

- Pertenezco y a la vez no lo hago - hablé claramente - fui seleccionada e las cuatro casas de Howgarts.

Vi que el rostro de Godric palideció, Rowena se tapo la boca con espanto y Salazar solo atinó a boquear.

- Eso es imposible - dijo en un murmullo el de ojos verdes.

- No - les espeté - pertenezco a las cuatro casas, el sombrero dijo que poseía de igual manera todas las características en gran medida. En cierta manera me enorgullezco de esto, no tendré porque tratar mal a otras casas.

- ¿Cómo tratar mal? - me preguntó Rowena.

- La situación en Howgarts es complicada respecto a las casas - dije- son muy divididas, a Hufflepuff los ignoran, la rivalidad de Gryffindor y Slytherin es demasiado marcada, y Ravenclaw es completamente aislado.

Los tres fundadores me miraron con seriedad.

- Realmente desearía que Minnie pudiera hacer algo - dije - pero hasta yo tengo que aceptar que es un poco favoritista con los Gryffindor, Snivellus ni les cuento con los Slytherin.

- Nos encantaría poder ayudarte mi niña - habló con dulzura un nueva voz suave y cariñosa, era más que seguro que ella era Helga Hufflepuff - pero solo somos retratos, una parte nuestra esta aquí mas no estamos vivos y el orden entre las casas no lo podemos imponer.

Me miraron con los ojos apenados, excepto el joven Salazar que los tenia cerrados en concentración.

- Mira - me comenzó a hablar - nosotros no estamos vivos, no podemos hacer nada, pero vos niñata, tenes la capacidad de hacerlo. Ademas de que tenes a tu favor el hecho de que puedas convivir con alumnos de otras casas.

Mis ojos se iluminaron, podría cambiar aunque sea unas pocas cosas. No es que no quiera hacerlo pero si cambio demasiado la trama no sabre a donde acudir en el final, hay cosas que no pueden cambiar, pero la muerte de Sirius, Fred, y Remus tranquilamente.

- Esta Bien - sonreí - acepto el reto, una pequeña de once años como yo puedo conquistar a las cuatro casas en un pestañeo.

- ¿Estas segura de que no sos pariente de Salazar?- Godric comenzó a reír, pero en dos segundos me le uní al ver las miradas como dagas de Slytherin.

- No y no quiero serlo - mencioné en un murmullo que Godric escucho perfectamente.

- ¡Rowena, la niña me agrada! - dijo en una estruendosa carcajada - El simple hecho de que le desagrada a Sly me indica que es alguien agradable.

- Bueno mis estimados señores - interrumpí su dialogo - lamento no poder seguir conversando con ustedes, pero estoy segura de que el toque de queda ya pasó y no puedo estar aquí.

Helga me sonrió y me indico que me acercara hacia uno de los libros de la biblioteca.

- Mira, la manera de la que puedes salir de aquí es fácil,con solo desearlo, la sala te entenderá - Rowena me asintió en despedida, Godric me saludaba con euforia, Helga me miraba cariñosamente y Salazar de saco la lengua. Y pensar que el era uno de los fundadores de joven.

Les moví la mano en señal de adiós y cerré los ojos deseando estar frente a la puerta de salida de la habitación. De la nada apareció una puerta y sin más, la atravesé.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0**_

En menos de unos segundos ya me encontraba en medio de un pasillo a oscuras.

Sin demora camine hacia la habitación de Minnie. Toque la puerta, a la que ella atendió vestida con un gran camisón blanco.

- Denalya - me regaño - supuestamente asistirías a una reunión para saber donde te quedaras.

- Bueno es que como seguramente las habitaciones serian muy aburridas y con cuadros de anteriores directores - dije mirando hacia el piso - pensé que seria mejor si dormía en la Sala de los Menesteres, ya sabes para no molestar a nadie.

- Solo por esta noche - me sonrió medio en regaño medio con dulzura - pero mañana veremos que dice Albus de esto.

Le di un beso de despedida y le guiñe un ojo al más estilo Sirius Black merodeador.

A saltitos fui hasta la sala de los Menesteres y pedí una habitación igual a la mía antes, pero con una puerta hasta la biblioteca de los retratos.

Entre y me acosté en la cama donde el sueño me ganó, y lentamente mis ojos se fueron cerrando y mi boca formo una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad. Definitivamente las cosas iban a cambiar, yo me encargaría de eso.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0**

A la mañana siguiente luego de haber completado mi rutina y haberme colocado el uniforme con el escudo de Howgarts me dispuse a dirigirme al Gran Salón.

Mientras estaba corriendo apurada para no llegar tarde me sentí impactar contra alguien e irremediablemente quede sentada en el suelo. Parecía que eso sucedía demasiadas veces en el último tiempo.

Mi mirada inmediatemente se elevó y encontró a un muchacho pálido y de ojos grises que tenia cabellos castaños, al parecer era mayor que yo e innegablemente guapo. Por el escudo de su uniforme pude deducir que era de Huflepuff.

Se levantó apresuradamente y me tendió una mano, la cual agarre para estabilizarme.

- Perdona. es que no estaba viendo el camino - comenzó a hablarme - Mi nombre es Cedric Diggory ¿a quien debo el placer?, claro si es que puedo saberlo, oh estimada señorita.

- Denalya - dije después de soltar una suave risa, siempre me había preguntado porque Cho eligió a Cedric y no a Harry, seguramente seria porque Cedric tenia ese encanto que daba la falta de timidez de la que Harry tenia en exceso - Un gusto conocerte y lamento no poder seguir esta conversación pero voy a llegar tarde al desayuno y lamentablemente yo sin alimento no carburo.

- ¿De que casa eres? - me preguntó y en respuesta yo solo pude arquear una ceja, acaso no había causado tanto escándalo mi selección la noche anterior. - Estoy seguro de que si te hubiese visto ser seleccionada sabría tu casa, pero lamentablemente no llegue a la selección.

- Pues no sabes de lo que te perdiste - dije sonriendo - hubo a una chica a la que seleccionaron dentro de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts, ocasión memorable sin lugar a dudas.

- No me puedo perder ni una cena, que parece que me fui un año - masculló por lo bajo y no pude evitar sonreír tristemente, este niño no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que le esperaba en dentro de tan pocos años.

- Puedo sentarme contigo si quieres - le dije, tendría que comenzar desde ahora mi plan de unificar las casas.

- ¿Eres de Hufflepuff? - me preguntó.

- Algo así - respondí intentando evadir el tema, no es que no me gustara, pero preferiría que intentara conocerme no solo por ser la única persona que fue calificada dentro de las cuatro casas.

Hablamos todo el trayecto hasta el gran comedor, realmente pude comprobar de que Diggory era sin lugar a dudas un chico encantador.

Apenas cruzamos el umbral de la puerta todos nos observaron con atención. Cedric me miro interrogativamente cuando al sentarme en la mesa de Hufflepuff los chicos de la casa empezaron a chismorrear y los estudiantes de las otras mesas no me quitaban la mirada de encima.

El joven se sentó a mi lado y yo le seguí hablando con normalidad como si no fuera en absoluto incomodo que todos estuvieran al tanto de la conversación.

- ¿No te sientes incomoda por tantas miradas? - me dijo - es que pareciera que eres una persona famosa, ¿lo eres?

Ante la pregunta no pude evitar echarme a reír. Suponía que era conocida, ¿pero famosa?, tal vez tendría que arreglar esto.

- Mira Cedric , ellos están pendientes de la conversación que tenemos porque yo fui la niña que fue seleccionada en las cuatro casas- dije como si hablara del clima, señalando a todas las curiosas miradas de las cuales la mayoría se volvió avergonzada.

Cedric primero me miro como si fuera una persona nueva, pero inmediatamente cambio su expresión y siguió hablándome como si nada. Sin duda le estaría agradecida toda la vida.

- Y si estas en todas las casas, ¿a qué casa se le descuentan los puntos de las cosas que haces mal? por ejemplo, si te encuentran después del toque de queda - me quede en blanco buscando en mi mente una respuesta.

- Mmm, pues no tengo la menor idea - le respondí sencillamente - seria injusto que los profesores le descontaran puntos a la casa a la que le tienen cierto desprecio y le sumaran puntos a la casa a la que crean favorita.

- Buen punto, entonces como harás - me preguntó.

- y supongo que me declarare terreno neutral - murmure luego de arrancar un mordisco a la manzana, su mirada fue indescifrable hasta que comenzó a reírse a carcajadas como si le hubiera dicho una broma graciosa.

- ¡Ey! ¡Estoy hablando en serio! - le dije con un puchero en la cara y el solo me revolvió lo cabellos con una mano. A lo que inevitablemente actué por reflejo empece a mover mis brazos a mis costados instándole de que no era pequeña y de que dejara de hacer eso.

Mi pequeño puchero sumado al berrinche lo hizo reír más, llamando la atención de todo el comedor.

- Eres encantadora - me dijo mientras yo inflaba los cachetes.

No podía evitarlo, era lo mismo que hacia con mi papá cuando estaba vivo. No pude evitar la mirada nostalgia que cruzo mi rostro por un momento, de la cual estuve segura, Cedric vio, pero decidió pasar por alto para no incomodarme.

Cuando dejo de reír, y el resto del comedor volvió su atención nuevamente a otra cosa, hablé.

- Sabes - mencioné con voz queda y mirando hacia el techo del comedor - lo que acabas de hacer era lo mismo que... alguien hacia conmigo antes de morir.

No dije que era mi papá porque eso no cuadraría con la historia, supuestamente mi padre había muerto antes de que yo naciera, pero no diría que era mi madre por que eso seria faltarle a la verdad.

- ¿Extrañas a esa persona? - me preguntó y casi parecía que él se lo estuviera preguntando a si mismo.

- Todos los días - dije - es como si me hubieran arrancado de cuajo una parte de mi alma, pero uno aprende a sobrellevarlo.

- Sí... - me respondió - te entiendo, a veces duele cuando alguien muere, pero el tiempo sana las cosas, pero te aseguro que la cicatriz si que escoce.

Seguimos comiendo en silencio, Cedric no me preguntó sobre quien hablaba y yo tampoco le pregunte a él. Era lo mejor.

- ¿Qué tienes en el primer módulo? - me preguntó mientras terminaba su jugo de calabaza.

- Tengo Transformaciones - le dije terminando de tragar lo que estaba masticando. - ¿Vos?

- DCAO - dijo encogiéndose de hombros - y yo que te quería acompañar en tu primer día enana.

Mi aura de felicidad se fue velozmente y mi sonrisa se desplomo con fuerza.

- ¿Enana? - susurre de forma sombría - si yo soy enana no se que seras tu, maldito tejón pulgoso.

Su cara se veía absolutamente divertida. Al parecer ya había metido la pata y ahora me tendría que aguantar que me carguen con eso.

- Nos vemos _peque - _me dijo antes de irse.

Cuando se encontraba un poco lejos de la mesa le grite.

- ¡Chito la boca, bicho sin pelo! - lo escuche reírse mientras se reunía con sus amigos.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0**_

Mi clase de transformaciones fue emocionante, al parecer tengo talento para el tema. Toda la mañana fue productiva excepto mi clase de pociones y la de defensa contra las artes oscuras, en las que no pude sacar a flote mi disgusto por quienes impartían la materia.

Iba pensando en todo eso mientras me dirigía a la sala de los menesteres.

Al llegar me eche en mi cama pensando en todo lo que sucedió en esas dos clases, sin duda, odiaba a pelos de fideos y a bola de billar.

Sin duda esas clases serian algo para recordar.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0**_

_- ¡Adiós Minnie! - saludaba a Minnie después de terminar mi clase de transformaciones y para mi maldita desgracia, luego seguía pociones._

_Me uní a Hermione en el trayecto y hable un poco con ella._

_- Ronald es simplemente insoportable - me decía a lo que yo solo asentía en respuesta, la chica necesitaba alguien con quien descargar sus problemas - esta constantemente molestándome alegando a mi intelecto._

_Pensé con gracia que obviamente Ron jamás diría la palabra "molestar alegando a un intelecto", pero estaba segura de que palabras usaría y ninguna era remotamente amable._

_- Tranquila Mione - le respondí - cuando los niños pasan por la etapa de la pubertad pueden ser irritantes en ese sentid, agregándole a este hecho de conocimiento general , que todavía piensan que las niñas tienen gérmenes._

_Pasamos por enfrente de Harry y Ron que estaban hablando con Dean y Seamus. Harry me sonrió y yo le correspondí el saludo, Ron me iba a saludar pero cuando me vio con Mione bajo su mano y me miro como si fuera una traidora, a lo que sisee._

_Iba a seguir mi camino con Hermione cuando me di cuenta de que si nos encaminábamos hacia el salón de pociones porque teníamos clase ¿Porque entonces ellos no lo hacían?_

_- ¡James! - grite al más estilo Sirius dramático - ¡James!_

_Pero Harry parecía no darse cuenta de que lo llamaba a él hasta que me pare enfrente suyo._

_- James - dije mirándolo a la cara - hace media hora que te estoy gritando._

_Seamus, Ron y Dean me miraron como si me hubieran salido tres cabezas._

_- Lo siento Deny - me dijo y casi me rió por la cara que pusieron los otros tres ante el apodo cariñoso - bien sabes que no estoy acostumbrado a ese nombre._

_- Bueno - puse mis manos en las caderas - desde hoy te llamo James, así que sera mejor que te acostumbres._

_- Ok -me miro desconcertado pero se recompuso - ¿Por qué me llamabas?_

_- ¡Ah! - dije - es que, ahora tenemos pociones con Quejicus y aunque todavía me niegue a someterme a su autoridad, estoy segura de que no te la va a dejar fácil si eres impuntual a su clase._

_Harry me dio una sonrisa tímida y se levantó de su asiento, dispuesto a acompañarme._

_- ¡Pero Harry! - hizo una pataleta Seamus - ¡Íbamos a ir los cuatro a clases juntos!_

_- Seamus - dije seria - que me lleve a James no significa que no pueden venir con nosotras, están invitados._

_Los vi contrariados entre ir o no ir, si se tardaban tanto íbamos a llegar tarde y realmente no quería vérmelas con Snivellus._

_Se quedaron viéndome mientras pasaban los segundos. Completamente sin paciencia me lleve a James y a Mione de ahí._

_Caminamos los tres por el pasillo y entramos al aula de pociones._

_Me senté entre James y Mione. Estuvimos allí hasta que entro el murciélago por la puerta._

_Esperamos expectantes sus palabras, mientras se deslizaba por el aula. Finalmente se coloco detrás del escritorio y habló._

—_Ustedes están aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer_

_pociones - comenzó su diatriba - Aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de ustedes dudaran de que esto sea magia. No espero que lleguen a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos... Puedo enseñarles cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte... si son algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar. Claro_

_Ni James y yo le estábamos prestando atención, la única diferencia era que yo me estaba durmiendo y James estaba escribiendo._

—_¡Potter! —dijo de pronto Snape—. ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de_

_asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?_

_Bostecé irrumpiendo en el dramatismo y ganándome una mala mirada de Snape. A todo esto se le sumaba una desesperada Mione con la mano en alto intentando demostrar que ella sí había leído._

_-No lo sé, señor - le respondió Harry._

—_Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, Potter. ¿Dónde buscarías si te digo que me_

_encuentres un bezoar? - le preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro. Maldito Snape._

_- No lo sé, señor - volvió a responder James._

—_Parece que no has abierto ni un libro antes de venir. ¿No es así, Potter?_

—_¿Cuál es la diferencia, Potter; entre acónito y luparia? - le preguntó el Sádico, digo, el profesor._

_- No lo sé, señor - le volvió a responder. Mierda James, ¿Cómo quieres que intente dejarte bien si no aportas tu granito de arena?_

_Bufé por lo bajo, pero como Snivellus tiene un oído ultrasonico me escucho._

_- ¿Y usted señorita Rizza? - dijo - otra persona famosa, ¿puede responder a lo que pregunté?_

_Mi sonrisa se ensancho._

_- Por supuesto - dije - asfódelo y ajenjo producen una poción para dormir tan poderosa que es conocida como Filtro de Muertos en Vida. Un bezoar es una piedra sacada del estómago de una cabra y sirve para salvarte de la mayor parte de los venenos. En lo que se refiere a acónito y luparia, es la misma planta._

_Su rostro lucia descontento, al parecer le disgustaba mi actitud._

_-Al parecer, tal vez únicamente Potter, es quien solo tiene nada más que ofrecer que fama - dijo venenosamente._

_- ¡Snivellus! - dije en voz alta, Snape abrió grande los ojos ante mi apodo tan familiar y casi se cae de espaldas ante mi siguiente respuesta - No intentes humillar a James, porque no te sale._

_- Niña descarada - anunció - Diez puntos menos para Griffindor._

_- Lamento ser yo la informante de que no puede hacer eso - me miro arqueando una ceja - seria injusto que eligiera una casa, soy terreno neutral, puede castigarme pero lamentablemente el descuento de puntos no puede hacerlo por mi situación._

_Snape cerró el libro con fuerza y me miró como, estoy segura, en sus tiempos observo a los merodeadores._

_- Clase puede retirarse antes de tiempo - dijo - tengo asuntos que resolver con Dumbledor._

_Sonreí__ ante mi victoria temporal, pero para mi mala suerte estará haciéndome enojar todo el año. Simplemente genial._

_Me levante con mala cara y le hice una seña a James, Ron y Mione que me siguieran al salir del salón. Comenzamos a rodear los terrenos de Howgarts, James y yo queríamos visitar a Hagrid._

_- Chicos, ¿Se enteraron de qué intentaron robar en Gringotts? - yo solo asentí, pero estoy más que segura que Ron y Mione negaron con la cabeza._

_- Bueno ¿y? ¿Sacaron algo? - nos preguntaron._

_- No - dijimos Harry y yo al mismo tiempo. Nos miramos a los ojos y le hicimos una seña al otro de que íbamos a hablar primero - Gringotts es el lugar más seguro del mundo mágico, claro después de Howgarts. ¡Oye!_

_- Saben chicos, hay ocasiones en los que ustedes dos me dan miedo - me comentó Ron y Mione apoyo su pensamiento._

_- Es verdad - dijo Hermione- hasta parecen mellizos, poseen la misma piel pálida, el mismo cabello negro lacio, hablan al mismo tiempo las mismas palabras. La diferencia radica en tus ojos Deny, los tuyos son miel, y sin agregar de que sus personalidades chocan._

_James bufó y yo resto del trayecto fue en silencio, al llegar a la cabaña de Hagrid, los cuatro tocamos la puerta para que nos abrieran. Lamentablemente la visita debía ser rápida porque luego teníamos clase de DCAO._

_- Hola Niños, pasen, pasen - nos hablo Hagrid desde el otro lado de la puerta - Muévete Fang, déjalos entrar._

_Entramos en la pequeña cabaña que estaba justo en el limite de los terrenos de Howgarts y el bosque prohibido. Había una sola estancia. Del techo colgaban jamones y faisanes, una cazuela de cobre hervía en el fuego y en un rincón había una cama enorme con una manta hecha de remiendos._

—_Siéntanse como en su propia casa —dijo Hagrid, soltando a Fang, un gran perro negro, que se lanzó contra Ron y comenzó a lamerle las orejas. Como Hagrid, Fang era evidentemente mucho menos feroz de lo que parecía._

—_Éste es Ron —dijo James a Hagrid, que estaba volcando el agua hirviendo en una_

_gran tetera y sirviendo pedazos de pastel. - Y esta es Hermione._

—_Otro Weasley, ¿verdad? —dijo Hagrid, mirando de reojo las pecas de Ron—._

_Me he pasado la mitad de mi vida ahuyentando a tus hermanos gemelos del bosque._

_El pastel casi nos rompió los dientes, pero fingimos que nos gustaba , mientras le contábamos a Hagrid todo lo referente a nuestras primeras clases._

_- Deny - me dijo Mione de pronto - todavía nos falta la última de clase de DCAO._

_James, yo y Ron decaímos los hombros, no es que queríamos seguir comiendo los horrorosos pasteles de Hagrid pero ¿¡Acaso costaba tanto un poco de descanso de los profesores!?_

_- Querido James, creo que Mione tiene razón - dije haciendo que Hagrid se sobresaltara ante el nombre. ¿Es que estaba prohibido?_

_- Pero...pero - me hacía cara de perro abandonado Ron - es nuestro primer día Quirrel no nos va a decir nada._

_- Esta bien - dijo resignado, pero al levantarse el se quedo mirando un largo rato hacia una dirección y yo seguí su mirada. Estaba observando "El Profeta". Allí se leía._

RECIENTE ASALTO EN GRINGOTTS

_Continúan las investigaciones del asalto que tuvo lugar en Gringotts el 31 de julio. Se cree que se debe al trabajo de oscuros magos y brujas desconocidos._

_Los gnomos de Gringotts insisten en que no se han llevado nada. La cámara que se registró había sido vaciada aquel mismo día. «Pero no vamos a decirles qué había allí, así que mantengan las narices fuera de esto, si saben lo que les conviene», declaró esta tarde un gnomo portavoz de Gringotts._

—_¡Hagrid! —dijo Harry—. ¡Ese robo en Gringotts sucedió el día de mi cumpleaños! ¡Pudo haber sucedido mientras estábamos allí!_

_Hagrid evito nuestra mirada, y nos indico que era mejor que nos fuéramos A regañadientes salimos de ahí, pero aunque Hagrid nos lo hubiese permitido, todavía teníamos que asistir a DCAO._

_En el camino al salón, Ron, James, Mione y yo estuvimos pensando la un y mil posibilidades por las cuales habrían intentado vaciar la bóveda._

_- Escuchen - nos anunció Harry - ese día fue mi cumpleaños, y Hagrid me dijo que iba a acompañarme a comprar mis cosas pero que antes debía atender un asunto. Los dos fuimos a Gringotts y vaciamos la cámara lo que en Gringotts buscaba esa persona que intento entrar, ahora esta en Howgarts en posesión de Dumbledor._

_Mione abrió los ojos ante la nueva información y también Ron, mas no deje que mi cara se sorprendiera porque toda esa información ya la sabía. _

_- Ya veremos que es lo que sucede - dije colocando una mirada sombría en mis ojos - pero hoy hay que atender otras cosas, por ejemplo que hayamos llegado tarde a la primera clase de DCAO. _

_En efecto, al entrar el profesor Quirrel ya estaba ahí._

_- Po-po-potter - anunció su voz tartamuda. - si-si-siéntense._

_Los cuatro tomamos asiento, Harry, Mione y Ron, prestaban atención. Yo, bueno, digamos que estaba más pendiente de matar a Voldy con la mirada. Después de un rato me canse y decidí mejor ver la ventana, era mucho más productivo que tomar clases teóricas con Quirrel._

_- Rizza - dijo mi nombre sin tartamudear - ¿pu-puede de-de-decirme cual es el encantamiento Patronus?_

_Todos en la clase no entendieron ni mínima idea de que era ya que el profesor no estaba hablando del tema, no siquiera Hemione levanto la mano. Es más se la veía contrariada._

_- Primero que nada profesor - dije aburrida - ese es un encantamiento nivel ÉXTASIS por lo que me parece extraño que lo pregunté. Pero como buena alumna responderé. _

_- El hechizo Patronus, es un encantamiento que sirve para repeler dementores . Es la encarnación de la felicidad, dado que se tiene que pensar, y concentrarse en un recuerdo feliz para invocar el Patronus. La pronunciación del encantamiento es: "¡Expecto Patronum!" ("Yo espero un guardián en latín). - su boca se abrió en asombro, pero que esperaba, es el encantamiento que más me sé - La forma corpórea del patronus es capaz de enviar mensajes._

_- ¿Ah leído libros de encantamientos de niveles mayores? - asentí en respuesta, bueno una pequeña mentira no daña a nadie - bien, aprendan de ella clase. Pueden retirarse._

_De allí en más el día no fue tan productivo. Pero yo sabía que el día siguiente seria clave para la historia._

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0**_

- Así que mañana hay clases de vuelo con Slytherin - pronuncié al aire. - que día movido habrá.


	6. Capitulo 6: Un largo día

_El fic que estoy escribiendo, va según el orden de los hechos del libro, no de la película._

_**Descargo de responsabilidad : **_Harry Potter no es mio, es de J.K Rowling (GENIA) , solo creo historias sobre su mundo producto de mi psicótica imaginación. Jaja.

* * *

_**Capitulo 6:**_

Todos nos encontrábamos expectantes sobre la clase de vuelo. Bueno, tal vez no todos.

Hermione estuvo leyendo todo el día "_Quiddicht a través de la historia"_, Harry estuvo observando con cierto escondido resentimiento como los demás hablaban sobre como volaban las escobas. Yo, bueno, estaba intentando de que la sonrisa no me llegara hasta las orejas, jamás había volado y realmente deseaba hacerlo, eso o volar en un hipogrifo, las dos eran viables.

Malfoy estuvo todo el día presumiendo sobre como él volaba en la escoba en su mansión, Ron y Dean estuvieron discutiendo sobre fútbol, Ron decía que no era para nada entretenido ver a un par de hombres tras una pelota, y Dean argumentaba que así no era básicamente el juego. Neville estaba casi tan nervioso como Hermione porque jamás había volado una escoba, su abuela no le había regalado una por precaución. James y yo habíamos hablado en secreto sobre que ella había actuado correctamente, dado que Neville se las ingeniaba para tener un número extraordinario de accidentes, incluso con los dos pies en tierra.

Al anunciar que llegaba el correo, tanto Harry como yo, volteamos la mirada. Estaba segura de que él lo hacía porque todos los demás recibían algo menos él, yo lo hacía porque sabía perfectamente que no recibiría nada.

Intentamos no prestar atención, pero cuando Neville recibió un paquete que obviamente no era una carta, nos arremolinamos alrededor de él.

—¡Es una Recordadora! —explicó—. La abuela sabe que olvido cosas y esto te

dice si hay algo que te has olvidado de hacer. Miren, uno la sujeta así, con fuerza, y si se

vuelve roja... oh... —se puso pálido, porque la Recordadora súbitamente se tiñó de un

brillo escarlata—... es que has olvidado algo...

Todos los que rodeábamos a Neville nos comenzamos a reír al ver su cara de concentración, intentando recordar que olvido.

- No te preocupes Neville - le dije colocando una mano en su hombro - ya lo recordaras, pero hazlo después, porque ahora tenemos vuelo con Slytherin. Mione, Ron, James, vamos chicos, no quiero ver la cara de enojada de Hooch.

Al parecer nadie quería verla tampoco, porque tan pronto dije eso todos nos fuimos hacia la clase de vuelo.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0**_

Eran las tres y media, cuando tanto los Slytherins como Gryffindors estábamos allí. En realidad podía tomar clases con las otras casas, pero seria lo mejor adecuarme a estos horarios, aunque solamente fuera por los primeros meses. Ademas perderme lo que ocurriría hoy, jamás.

Después de un rato llegó la profesora, la señora Hooch. Era baja, de pelo canoso y ojos

amarillos como los de un halcón.

—Bueno ¿qué están esperando? —bramó—. Cada uno al lado de una escoba. Vamos, rápido.

Tanto James como yo observamos la escoba con curiosidad. Como nosotros no teníamos escoba, utilizábamos una de la escuela, las cuales lamentablemente no se encontraban en el mejor estado.

—Extiendan la mano derecha sobre la escoba —nos indicó la señora Hooch— y

digan «arriba».

—¡ARRIBA! —gritamos todos.

Mi escoba se elevo un poco y luego calló al suelo estrepitosamente, enojada volví a gritar arriba pero con más decisión, de inmediato la escoba acudió a mi mano que la esperaba ansiosa. Sin duda no esperaba para poder montarme en la escoba y volar.

Casi todos los otros estudiantes lo habían logrado, aunque aún quedaban algunos a los cuales solo les respondía rodando por el suelo.

Mire a mi alrededor para ver si lo demás lo habían logrado. La escoba de Hermione solo rodaba por el suelo, lo que al parecer frustraba mucho a la muchacha. La escoba de Neville en cambio ni siquiera se movía, tal vez las escobas sentían el miedo como los animales, ya que definitivamente el niño tenia la cara pálida y una expresión de terror que me indico que prefería los pies en la tierra.

Luego de asegurarse de que todos habían logrado que llamar a su escoba (incluido Neville), nos enseñó como montarnos en la escoba. Al parecer Malfoy lo estaba haciendo mal porque la profesora lo llamó.

- Niño ¿Por qué te deslizas hasta la punta?, así no se monta la escoba - le dijo.

- Así estuve haciéndolo todos estos años - le respondió Draco, quien la observaba como alguien inferior.

- Pues todos estos años - contestó Hooch - lo has hecho mal.

James y Ron rieron un poco pero lo disimularon con una tos, a lo cual rodé los ojos.

—Ahora, cuando haga sonar mi silbato, dan una fuerte patada —dijo la señora

Hooch—. Mantengan las escobas firmes, elévense un metro o dos y luego bajen

inclinándose suavemente. Preparados... tres... dos...

Pero Neville por nerviosismo dio la patada antes de tiempo y comenzó a elevarse.

- ¡Vuelve, muchacho! - gritó la señora Hooch, pero Neville seguía subiendo, cuatro.. seis metros.

Siguió elevándose hasta que el pobre de Neville no pudo mantenerse y se cayó, pero como Dios no lo ha bendecido con la buena suerte quedo enganchado en una de las estatuas por la túnica, pero finalmente esta se rasgo y callo definitivamente al suelo, solo que a menor altura que antes, lo que no evito que se lastimara.

- Apártense - nos indicaba/gritaba la profesora Hooch.

La mujer se abrió entre nosotros y se acercó a Neville que tenia el rostro surcado por las lagrimas.

- Oh,oh, oh - dijo Hooch, al parecer se había lastimado la muñeca.

- Volveré antes de que terminen de pronunciar Quiddicht - anunció - mientras tanto cuando regrese no quiero ver escobas en el aire.

Casi antes de que pudieran marcharse, Malfoy ya se estaba riendo a carcajadas.

—¿Han visto la cara del idiota?

La mayoría de los Slytherins le hicieron coro, excepto algunos que al ver mi mirada decidieron que era mejor callar. Personas listas, sin duda.

—¡Cierra la boca, Malfoy! —dijo una niña de Gryffindor, que parecía ser Parvati, no estaba segura. Era demasiado parecida a Padma.

—Oh, ¿estás enamorada de Longbottom? —dijo una chica a la que inmediatamente reconocí como Pansy, poseía un poco más de gracia de como me la imaginaba, pero la personalidad repugnante no se la quitaba nadie.

—¡Miren! —dijo Malfoy, agachándose y recogiendo algo de la hierba—. Es esa

cosa estúpida que le mandó la abuela a Longbottom.

La Recordadora brillaba al sol cuando la cogió.

—Dame la recoradora, Malfoy —dijo James con calma. Todos dejaron de hablar para

observarlos.

Malfoy lo observo a él y a la recordadora con malicia. Apenas hizo esto prepare mi escoba, esto iba a ser más rápido que antes.

- No te parece que le seria más fácil buscarla... - comenzó - en la rama de algún árbol.

- ¡Dame la recordadora! - le grito habiendo perdido la paciencia.

Pero ya era tarde, Malfoy ya estaba encima de la escoba a más de dos metros del suelo. Instintivamente me subi a la escoba. Y antes de que Hermione supuestamente hablara le grite a Harry.

- ¡James! - le grite ya encima de la escoba y casi me rió al ver las miradas sorprendidas de todos al darse cuanta de que yo tampoco me encontraba en el suelo - ¿Te apuntas? Mi deber como alumna es evitar que ocurran cosas como estas, y Malfoy es el principal culpable de la que estar por suceder.

Me miro con gracia, definitivamente yo era mala influencia para el chico. Pero era mejor de que sea más abierto.

- ¡No! - se escucho la voz de Hermione - la señora Hooch dijo que no nos moviéramos.

- Claro Deny - me respondió James sin prestarle atención a las palabras de Mione.

Nos fuimos acercando rápidamente hacia Malfoy. No pude dejar de admirar como la cara de Harry iba cambiando su expresión dura por una más relajada, se notaba que el sentimiento de volar le era grato.

- Draco - grite en tono alegre - ¡suelta la recordadora! estoy bastante segura de que no te gustaría para nada, estar estampillado en el suelo, seguramente con fractura de cráneo y hemorragia cerebral - todo esto lo pronuncie sonriendo, le daba un efecto más dramático. James solo me miró divertido. ¡Él me entendía!

- ¿Ah, sí? - dijo Malfoy intentando crear una oración coherente sin que se le notara el efecto de mis palabras y de la obvia mirada de muerte de Harry, que parecía masacrarlo de por si.

- Aquí no están Crabbe y Goyle para salvarte - dijo James después de haberlo intentado tirar, siendo esquivado por Malfoy con dificultad.

- ¡Atrapa la recordadora si puedes entonces! - dijo Draco mientras la tiraba. Alarmada por que la cosa iba demasiado y rápido y estaba segura de que Minnie no vería a Harry si Malfoy la tiraba en esa dirección, decidí que era momento de intervenir.

Me tire en picada y llegue a la altura de la recordadora y dando una voltereta, que me impresiono bastante, di con la parte de atrás de la escoba a la misma que salió volando en dirección a la entrada del castillo, donde ya se encontraba Minnie bastante impresionada al verme dar tremenda caída y voltereta, siendo la primera vez que montaba una escoba.

Harry salió en picada a buscarla, estábamos a más de quince metros, lo cual de por si era un suicidio, aunque fueras con escoba. Sin embargo, contra todo pronostico, la atrapo antes de que cayera al suelo y estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para permitirse enderezar la escoba y salir de la situación sin un rasguño.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0**_

Los dos bajamos y fuimos recibidos por aplausos y ovaciones, que provocaron que enrojeciera hasta las cejas.

- ¡DENALYA CASSIOPEA RIZZA! - escuche a Minnie gritar mi nombre - ¡HARRY POTTER!

- Mierda - le murmure a Harry - estamos fritos James, Minnie no es muy compasiva.

- Nunca...en todos mis años en Hogwarts - nos hablaba con enojo centelleando en sus ojos. - Como se han atrevido a...

- Pero no fue su culpa - nos defendía Ron.

- Fue Malfoy que...

- Silencio señorita Patil, Señor Weasley. Potter, Rizza, acompáñenme.

Tanto James como yo tragamos saliva, pero cuando nos empezamos a acercar a el salón de defensa contra las artes oscuras me relaje. Veriamos a Oliver,pero ¿por qué no iba solo Harry?

Subimos los peldaños delanteros y luego subimos la escalera de mármol, nos abrimos paso a través de los pasillos y nos detuvimos delante de la sala de DCAO.

—Discúlpeme, profesor Quirrel ¿Puedo llevarme a Wood un momento?

- P-por supuesto - habló y Un chico mucho más alto que James y yo, de ojos verdes y pelo castaño claro se nos acercó.

- Siganme los tres... - dijo Minnie iniciando su camino sin esperarnos.

Oliver nos observaba curioso, yo le sonreía con tranquilidad mientras Harry seguramente seguía pensando en que cuando lo expulsaran, tal vez, lo dejaran trabajar con Hagrid. James tenia una imaginación bastante impresionante.

Minnie nos guió hacía una habitación que debería estar vacía, pero que estaba siendo usada por Peeves quien fue iracundamente echado por una enojada Macgonagall.

- Bien, ahora que estamos solos les hablare claro - dijo para todos, para luego girar hacia donde estaba Oliver.

- Wood, te he encontrado un buscador - dijo mirando a James mientras hablaba.

- ¿Segura profesora? - dijo mirándolo con cierta duda - es de primer año.

-Oh, es impresionante - dijo casi orgullosa Minnie - Este chico tiene un talento natural.

Nunca vi nada parecido. ¿Ésta ha sido tu primera vez con la escoba, Potter?

James asintió con la cabeza, mientras que yo sonreía de pura emoción. Se le veía tan perdido que casi me hubiera reído de su expresión, pero me conformé con sonreír hasta las orejas.

- Atrapó esa cosa con la mano, después de un vuelo de quince metros —explicó la

profesora a Wood—. Ni un rasguño. Charlie Weasley no lo habría hecho mejor.

Oliver parecía querer abrazar a Minnie por la sorpresa, pero al parecer decidió que lo más sensato era hablar de otra cosa, posiblemente con Harry.

- Dime Potter ¿Has visto alguna vez un partido de quiddicht? - James negó ante la pregunta de Wood, sin parecer entender nada, pero más relajado al darse cuenta de que no lo expulsarían.

- Veras James - dije yo interrumpiendo a los dos - Lo que Minnie y Oliver te quieren decir es si quieres ser el buscador de el equipo de Gryffindor, del cual Wood es capitán.

Oliver me miró significativamente.

- ¿Y la niña? - le preguntó.

- Es hija de una sobrina mía - aclaró Minnie por la familiaridad - ella dio una voltereta triple en la escoba a quince metros del suelo para poder bloquearle el camino a la recordadora de un alumno y tirarla en otra dirección, todo esto siendo la primera vez que sube a una escoba.

Oliver casi se cae de espaldas y hasta creo que me observó con algo de respeto.

- Pero, aunque creo que seria una magnifica guardián - anunció - soy yo el guardián de Gryffindor por lo cual no podría ser ella...

- No quiero que te sientas amenazado Oliver - anuncié de forma socarrona - pero no vengo a sacarte el puesto, seguramente vengo porque Minnie me va a colocar de guardián en alguna de las casas a las que le falte.

- Pero... - comenzó Wood - uno solo puede ser Guardián de su propia casa.

La profesora iba a hablar pero la seguí hablando no permitiendo que expresarse.

- ¿Faltaste a la selección, verdad? - le pregunté recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento seco, suspire - Soy algo parecido a un caso particular. Fui seleccionada dentro de las cuatro casas, no hay mucho que contar, pero hubo como una revolución con la noticia.

Sonreí avergonzada por tener que explicárselo, pero gracias a Merlín, Wood me dio una sonrisa alentadora. Era mucho más agradable en persona.

- Denalya, ve a buscar a Roger Davies capitán de Ravenclaw, es de tercer año, debería tener clases con flitwick - asentí y le di una señal de despedida a Oliver y a James.

- Vuelvo enseguida - anuncie y me salí del aula para poder buscar a Roger.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0**_

Camine por los vacíos pasillos, realmente me sentía diminuta allí, y lo era.

Busque con la mirada la habitación correcta y me encamine hacia ella. Me pare enfrente y después de mirarla por lo menos diez minutos, toque la puerta.

- Pase - se escuchó.

La clase de flitwick de ese día, estaba compuesta por el alumnado de tercer año de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff.

- Permiso profesor - dije al entrar, y todos me voltearon a ver. Era bastante incomodo, pero me anime pensando que si Sirius me conociera y me viera estaría verde de la atención que recibía. Imaginarme a un pequeño Sirius verde me hizo sonreír.

- Minn.. digo la profesora Mcgonagall requiere la atención de Roger Davies - dije lo más firme posible.

- Davies - pronunció el profesor mirando en dirección al final del aula.

Me di la vuelta para observar a un joven que ya se encontraba parado. Su pelo era de un caoba oscuro, piel bronceada y ojos castaños rojizos, sonrisa encantadora. Ahora entendía porque Fleur lo eligió antes que a Ron. Sacudí la cabeza ante el pensamiento, vine a buscarlo para llevarlo ante Minnie, no para comérmelo con los ojos.

Le dirigí una mirada que decía que me siguiera. Me sonrió, pero no se la devolví, aunque fuera lindo. No recordaba de que bando estuvo al final de la guerra, no era bueno fiarme de él todavía. Los malos siempre son lindos, hasta Voldemort en su juventud se le conoció por ser sumamente encantador. Encanto que arruino al verse metido en las artes oscuras, y convertirse en un mago humanoide sin nariz.

Suspiré, este día no seria muy largo.

Luego de transitar los vacíos pasillos en silencio, llegamos a sala que estaba con Minnie.

- Ah, que bueno que llegaste - me dijo Minnie - te estabas tardando demasiado, ya me empezaba a preocupar Cassiopea.

Siseé, odiaba que me llamaran Cassiopea, ya le había dicho que prefería Denalya o Deny.

- Minnie - le refunfuñe - te dije que es Denalya no Cassiopea, es un nombre muy feo.

Me sonrió, pero rápidamente dejó de hacerlo al ver a Davies detrás mio.

- Ah, señor Davies, por aquí - dijo señalandole el asiento entre el de Oliver y el mio.

Tome mi lugar y Roger me miró, como diciéndome que estaba de más. No me pasó desapercibida la mirada que le dio a James también.

- ¿Te hace falta un guardián nuevo, Davies? - asintió de mala gana y le siguió mandando dagas con los ojos a Wood, quien hacia exactamente lo mismo. Hombres.

- Bueno, aquí te lo presento - dijo mirándome, pero al parecer Roger pensó que se refería a Harry.

- Es muy pequeño - dijo - no podrá cumplir con el papel, sin contar de que además es de primer año.

- No es James - dije casi en un gruñido - habla de mi.

La mirada de Roger era de pura diversión, al parecer le parecía gracioso que yo pudiera efectuar de guardián.

- Es muy pequeña para ser guardián - dijo mirándome - enclenque para el puesto, su altura seria un problema, es demasiado menuda, no podría ser un guardián bueno para mi equipo, por algo los de primer año no juegan.

Minnie lo observo con enojo mas no me defendió.

- Lo lamento - dije levantándome - pero no podría jugar teniendo semejante ejemplo de troll sub- desarrollado como capitán.

Me levanté digna y me dirigí a la salida.

- Denalya - dijo Minnie. - no insultes, recuerda tus modales, discúlpate.

- Sí, tienes razón, lo siento - vociferé - seria un insulto para los trolls.

- Rizza - me dijo aún más enfurecida - esas no son las formas de hablar de una señorita, debes retractarte.

- Lo lamento Minerva - dije con enojo, quitando el apodo cariñoso - pero prefiero no hacerlo, seré señorita, pero no pierdo mi orgullo ante nada, para algo lo tengo. Busquen a Cho Chang para guardián o algo así, ella tal vez acepte trabajar con energúmenos como Roger.

Me miraron curiosos de mi respuesta, pero luego recordé que Cho era buscadora.

- No, olviden lo que dije - suspire- Cho es buscadora, no sirve de Guardián.

Me miraron aún más intrigados y yo solo salí del salón. No es que Davies me desagradara, bueno sí, tal vez, pero ser un integrante del equipo de quiddicht de Ravenclaw ya era cambiar muchas cosas. Cambiaría todo dramáticamente a partir del tercer año, solo tenia que esperar dos años, dos interminables años para cambiar todo.

Iba a volver a caminar pero pensé que seria bastante grosero hacerlo, tal vez no fuera una persona de muchos modales, pero no podía dejar en esa posición a Minnie.

Me di la vuelta, coloque mi expresión más fría marca Slytherin y entre al aula.

- Perdonen el arrebato - dije con voz condescendiente - supongo que me saque un poco,

-Minerva aprecio el hecho de que quieras colocarme de guardián en Ravenclaw, pero al parecer al señorito le parece que no soy apta sin siquiera verme jugar- continué- no es necesario que te tomes tantas molestias, ya veré de que esta hecho Davies en el próximo juego de Ravenclaw no te preocupes.

La mirada de Roger era de puro desafío, acababa de cuestionar sus habilidades como capitán, era un golpe bajo para el orgullo de cualquiera, pero no decirle nada después de lo que me dijo.

Despues de anunciar unas palabras le hice un gesto de despedida a Wood, James y a Minnie, pero ni siquiera le dirigí una mirada de reconocimiento al otro ocupante de la habitación.

Salí de allí y casi salto de alegría, no cualquiera le hace frente al capitán de Ravenclaw. Estuve a punto de ir corriendo a contarle a Mione mi logro, cuando escuche a Percy regañar a unos alumnos por acercarse demasiado al pasillo del tercer piso.

Tercer piso. Tercer piso. Tercer piso. Tercer piso.

¡Cierto, hoy Malfoy retaba James a un duelo! y si se reunían luego Mione, Ron, Neville y James verían a Fluffy, tendría que estar en el momento en el que Draco lo retara a un duelo a Harry. Definitivamente, hoy seria un día largo.


	7. Capitulo 7: Fluffy

_**Descargo de responsabilidad: **__Los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen única y exclusivamente a J.K Rowling, yo solo los uso para mis maníacas creaciones._

* * *

Capitulo 7:

- Maldito y estúpido Davies - murmuraba entre dientes mientras apuñalaba a las papas en mi plato - creyéndote el mejor, patética alimania, intento de troll, cucaracha sub-desarrollada.

- Deny - escuchaba la voz lejana de James - Deny.

- ¡Deny! - finalmente aquel grito de Ron me hizo volver a la realidad.

- Deny, las papas no tienen la culpa - me dijo Mione, a lo que la mire curiosa, ella me hizo una seña a mi plato.

En él, el pollo estaba todo desmenuzado, las papas hechas puré y creo que tenia arvejas en la esquina, no estaba segura porque de ellas solo quedaba una pequeña mancha verde.

- Lo siento - les dije - es que no entiendo como alguien puede ser tan idiota como Roger, y ¿Cómo es que lo eligieron capitán?

Seguía refunfuñando por lo bajo y lanzando miradas como dagas a la mesa de Ravenclaw, más específicamente a donde Davies comía tranquilo, ignorando mi existencia. Maldito Bastardo.

- ¿A quién ves? - me preguntó Fred mientras se sentaba en frente mio - Ah, es Roger Davies ¿Te agrada?

- No - casi grite - el maldito bastardo cuestiono mis habilidades para el Quiddicht sin siquiera ver como juego, o siquiera vuelo, encima llego a cuestionar a James, pobre, que no tenia nada que ver en todo eso.

-Ahhh... - dijeron los gemelos observándome extraño y rápidamente continuaron su conversación con Harry.

- Así que... - comenzó George - Buscador de Gryffindor.¿Eh?

- Sí, según Macgonagall, el jugador más joven en un siglo - anunció sonriendo.

Ron lo observaba boquiabierto y yo le sonreía orgullosa, como si yo fuera a la que habían elegido, bueno, el triunfo de James era el mio. Ojala que tuviera partido con Ravenclaw así podría darle una tremenda paliza a Davies y...

- Deny, das miedo, deja de mirar a tu plato de forma sádica, hasta pareces que planeas su asesinato - me dijo Mione al ver alejarse despavoridos a algunos niños de nuestro curso, después de verme.

- Eh...yo no tengo cara sádica - dije colocando mi expresión más angelical e inocente. - solo estaba pensando en... las clases con Snape, sí, estaba pensando en eso.

Hermione puso cara de que no me creyó ni una sola palabra pero calló al ver acercarse a Malfoy. Al pasar a su lado le dio una mirada desdeñosa, y al cruzar su mirada con la mía, realizamos un desafió silencioso, desafío que yo gane al ver que él niño apartaba la mirada. Yeah, yo era una genia.

Draco venía flanqueado por Crabbe y Goyle, esas dos alimanias ya verían su castigo, oh, como disfrutaría el tercer año.

—¿Comiendo la última cena, Potter? ¿Cuándo coges el tren para volver con los _muggles_? - dijo Draco con su lengua viperina.

—Eres mucho más valiente ahora que has vuelto a tierra firme y tienes a tus "amiguitos" - dijo fríamente James. Por supuesto que en Crabbe y Goyle no había nada que justificara el diminutivo, pero como la Mesa Alta estaba llena de profesores, no podían hacer más que crujir los nudillos y mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

Apenas James pronunció esas palabras, yo me acerque más a franquearle del costado derecho ya que Ron estaba en el izquierdo. Faltaba poco, esa misma noche presenciaría con sus propios ojos a _Fluffy _el perro de tres cabezas que resguardaba la piedra filosofal.

—Nos veremos cuando quieras —dijo Malfoy—. Esta noche, si quieres. Un duelo de magos. Sólo varitas, nada de contacto. ¿Qué pasa? Nunca has oído hablar de duelos de magos¿verdad?

- Por supuesto que sí - le respondió Ron - yo soy su segundo, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

La serpiente se dio la vuelta y observo a Crabbe y Goyle como valorándolos.

-Crabbe - dijo - a medianoche, en la sala de trofeos, nunca se cierra con llave.

Cuando Malfoy y sus perros falderos se fueron, examiné sus rostros.

- ¿Qué es un duelo de magos? - preguntó James - ¿Y qué quiere decir _segundo?_

- Un duelo es una confrontación entre dos o más magos o brujas. Los combatientes cara a cara, hacen la respectiva reverencia, y luego intentan desarmarse, lesionarse, o matarse en dado caso de necesitarse infaliblemente un ganador. A los oponentes solo se les está permitido usar hechizos de magia de combate. - respondí de forma completa - Bueno, un segundo es quien se hace cargo, si te matan. Pero eso solo ocurre en los duelos reales, ni Malfoy ni tu saben las maldiciones necesarias para un duelo profesional, en especial uno a muerte. No te preocupes.

La cara de James indicaba que mejor seria que guardara silencio a la hora de apoyo moral.

- Seguro que no se esperaba que aceptaras - dijo Ron, tratando de animarlo.

- En cualquier caso - dije - Ginny, la hermana de Ron sabe hacer los mejores hechizos _Mocomurcielagos , _seguro le habrá enseñado alguno.

- ¿Moco qué? - me preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

- Es un hechizo que hace que murciélagos salgan de tu nariz, se imaginaran en que estado - dije divertida - estoy sorprendida de que nunca te lo haya mencionado, pero supongo que es para tu seguridad, en especial, cerca de Fred y George.

- Disculpen que me meta - dijo Hermione desde el otro lado de la mesa - No pude dejar de oír lo que estaban comentando y...

- No esperaba otra cosa - dijo Ron bufando por lo bajo.

- ... y no debes andar por el colegio de noche. Piensa en los puntos que perderás para Gryffindor si te atrapan, y lo harán. La verdad es que es muy egoísta de tu parte.

- Mione, dame un poco de apoyo - dije con un puchero - ¡no seas aguafiestas!

- La verdad, Hermione, es que no es asunto tuyo - dijo James mordazmente a Mione, a lo que le lancé una mala mirada, nadie le hablaba así a Mione y se salia con la suya - Bueno Deny, es que el tema del duelo tampoco es problema tuyo.

Hice un puchero y lo mire con falsa indignidad.

- Bueno, así quedamos Potter - dije y me di la vuelta, no le dirigí la palabra en lo que quedaba de la cena. Quería ver que decía a la noche cuando me presentara en su sala común a acompañarlos.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0**_

Ya eran las once y media, ni Ron ni Jame bajaban. Eso que vine tarde, me demore porque tuve que pedir una nueva habitación con un pasillo secreto hacía la sala común de Gryffindor.

Al llegar me encontré a una Hermione en bata rosa, admirando las brasas.

- Hola, Mione - alcancé a decir cuando se escucharon pasos en la escalera, a los cuales nos volteamos las dos rápidamente.

- ¡Deny! - dijeron asombrados James y Ron.

- ¿Qué esperaban? - dije burlona - ¿Qué los dejara ir solos de enserio? ¿A poco qué me creyeron? ¡De mi no se libran tan fácil!, en especial para una travesura como esta.

- ¡Deny! - me grito Mione - no creí que los apoyaras en esto, Gryffindor va a perder más puntos si siguen haciendo cosas como estas.

- Puntos que tu recuperas Mione - dije sonriendo inocente - no te alarmes, va a ser por esta vez no más.

- ¡Tu! —dijo Ron furioso al notar la presencia de Hermione —. ¡Vuelve a la cama!

—Estuve a punto de decírselo a tu hermano -contestó enfadada Hermione ante la reacción de Ron- Percy es el prefecto y puede deteneros.

James tenia cara de no poder creer que Hermione fuera tan entrometida y yo no pude evitar plasmar una sonrisa traviesa en mi rostro. Y pensar que esos niños se convertirían en los mejores amigos.

- Vamos - nos dijo Ron a James y a mi, agarrándola de la mano a Mione nos fuimos.

- ¡Suéltame, Deny! - me decía Mione mientras intentaba librarse de mi agarre - Si vamos perderemos muchos punto, vamos Deny, acaso quieres que Slytherin gane la copa.

- Bueno, técnicamente también soy parte de Slytherin así que... - dije para luego reírme de la expresión que se abrió paso en el rostro de Hermione, quien solo atino a pegarme suavemente en el brazo, para luego reír conmigo.

- Las niñas son raras - pronunció Ron y James le asintió en respuesta.

- Pues sí - dije - me lo tomare como halago, lo normal es aburrido.

Harry me sonrió ante la respuesta, supongo que concordaba conmigo.

Luego de que cruzamos el cuadro solté la muñeca de Hermione, a lo cual presurosa se dio la vuelta para regresar a la sala común, con tanta mala suerte que al darse la vuelta encontró que la tela de la pintura estaba vacía.

- Seguramente la Dama Gorda hizo otra de sus visitas nocturnas a los pasillos - dije el comentario al aire.

- ¿Y ahora cómo voy a volver? - me preguntó Hermione.

- Pues, puedes acompañarnos o quedarte aquí esperándola que la Dama vuelva, ante el riesgo de quedarte dormida y de que mañana te descubran y nos descuenten más puntos de lo en un principio se esperaba- dije sonriendo - ¿Qué prefieres?

- Shh, cállense las dos - dijo Harry un poco cortante - he escuchado algo.

- ¿La señora Norris? - pregunto Ron.

- Oh peor, ¿Filch? - dije continuando su oración.

No era la _Señora Norris, _tampoco Filch. Era Neville. Estaba enroscado en el suelo, medio dormido, pero se despertó súbitamente al oírlos.

—¡Gracias a Dios me encontraron ! Hace horas que estoy aquí. No podía recordar la nueva contraseña para irme a la cama. - nos dijo Neville restregándose los ojos.

—No hables tan alto, Neville. La nueva contraseña es «hocico de cerdo», pero ahora no

te servirá, porque la Dama Gorda se ha ido no sé dónde.

- Al su paseo nocturno por los otros retratos del castillo - dije enfadada - ya se los había dicho.

—¿Cómo está tu muñeca? —preguntó Harry

—Bien —contestó, enseñándosela—. La señora Pomfrey me la arregló en un minuto.

—Bueno, mira, Neville, tenemos que ir a otro sitio. Nos veremos más tarde... - comenzó Ron, si no fuera porque algo de aprecio le tenia, lo hubiese golpeado.

—¡No me dejen! —dijo Neville, tambaleándose—. No quiero quedarme aquí solo.

El Barón Sanguinario ya ha pasado dos veces.

- El Barón no es tan malo - dije con el ceño fruncido - solo es que a la noche le agarra el mal humor.

Harry se rió suavemente, mientras que Ron miró su reloj y luego echó una mirada furiosa a Hermione y Neville.

—Si nos atrapan por su culpa, no descansaré hasta aprender esa Maldición de los Demonios, de la que nos habló Quirrell, y la utilizaré contra ustedes.

Hermione abrió la boca, tal vez para decir a Ron cómo utilizar la Maldición de los Demonios, pero Harry susurró que se callara y les hizo señas para que avanzaran.

Nos deslizamos por pasillos iluminados por el claro de luna, que entraba por los altos

ventanales. En cada esquina, Harry esperaba chocar con Filch o la _Señora Norris_, se le veía en la expresión de paranoia, pero tuvimos suerte. Subimos rápidamente por una escalera hasta el tercer piso y entramos de puntillas en el salón de los trofeos.

Malfoy no estaba, los minutos pasaban y todavía no llegaba. Al observar los trofeos no pude evitar reír, el castigo más común de Mcgonagall era limpiar los trofeos, como debían de conocer los trofeos los merodeadores, habrán pasado la mitad de sus vidas en esta sala.

- ¿De qué te reís Deny? - me preguntó Mione.

- De nada. - respondí rápidamente, tal vez , algún día le contaría.

- Se está retrasando, tal vez se ha acobardado - susurró Ron.

Un ruido al otro lado de la habitación nos sobresalto a todos.

—Olfatea por ahí, mi tesoro. Pueden estar escondidos en un rincón. - era obvio que esa voz no pertenecía a Malfoy.

Es más, estaba casi segura de que era Filch, y mis sospechas se confirmaron al verlo entrar en la habitación.

James me agarro del brazo y me arrastro a la salida más lejana a Filch, los demás nos siguieron.

—Tienen que estar en algún lado —le oí murmurar—. Probablemente se han escondido.

—¡Por aquí! —nos señaló Harry y, aterrados, comenzamos a atravesar una

larga galería, llena de armaduras. Podíamos oír los pasos de Filch, acercándose a nosotros. Súbitamente, Neville dejó escapar un chillido de miedo y empezó a correr, tropezó, se aferró a la muñeca de Ron y se golpearon contra una armadura.

Los ruidos eran suficientes para despertar a todo el castillo.

—¡CORRAN! —exclamó Harry, y los cinco nos lanzamos por la galería, sin darnos la vuelta para ver si Filch nos seguía.

Pasamos por el quicio de la puerta y corrimos de un pasillo a otro, Harry delante, sin tener ni idea de dónde estábamos o adónde íbamos. Nos metimos a través de un tapiz y nos encontramos en un pasadizo oculto, lo seguimos y llegamos cerca del aula de Encantamientos, que sabíamos que estaba a kilómetros del salón de trofeos.

- Creo que ya los despistamos - dije apoyándome en la pared.

- Se ...los...dije - dijo Hermione entre jadeos - se...los...dije.

- Malfoy te engaño - dije ya recuperada mi respiración - Te diste cuenta ¿no?

James me miro de mala manera, luego pareció sopesar que posiblemente tenia razón pero no me dijo nada. Terco.

- Vamos - dijo Mione, mas no alcanzamos a dar ni doce pasos cuando el pestillo de la puerta se abrió y por él entro Peeves. Maldición.

- Peeves, no llegues a decir una sola palabra porque te delato con el Barón - Peeves pareció pensárselo un momento pero luego decidió que no era suficiente argumento.

- ¿Vagabundeando a medianoche novatos?, No, no,no - Cacareo el maldito duende. - Malitos, malitos, les agarraran el cuellecito.

- No te atrevas a decir nada Peeves - dije amenazadora, vio mi expresión y vi en su gestos que iba a aceptar, pero a Ron se le acabó la paciencia y lo empujo fuera del camino. Gran error.

—¡ALUMNOS FUERA DE LA CAMA! —gritó Peeves—. ¡ALUMNOS FUERA

DE LA CAMA, EN EL PASILLO DE LOS ENCANTAMIENTOS!

- ¡Mierda, Peeves! - grité - ¡Me las pagarás, ya veras que sí!

Pasamos por abajo de Peeves y corrimos todo lo que pudimos hasta el final del pasillo, que para nuestra mala suerte estaba cerrada.

- ¡Tuve una vida muy corta! - comenzó a quejarse Ron con expresión de resignación - ¡Yo quería por lo menos llegar a ver un solo mundial de Quiddicht.

- ¡Ay, muévanse! - ordenamos Hermione y yo al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Conoces el hechizo? - pregunté y su mirada de indignación fingida me respondió por si sola.

- A las tres - dije - una...dos...TRES

- _Alohomora - _susurramos y la puerta se abrió. Los cinco nos apresuramos en cerrarla y no vimos si alguien nos había visto o no.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0**_

Ya del otro lado de la puerta, los tres suspiramos de alivio.

- Nunca... creí... que lo... usaría - me dijo agitada Hermione - pero...veo que ustedes tres son mala influencia.

- Créeme...que lo sé - dije respirando aire a bocanadas.

Fuera de la habitación se escuchaban pisadas que se acercaban, seguramente era Filch. Bueno, por lo menos nos lo había visto nadie.

—¿Adónde han ido, Peeves? —decía Filch—. Rápido, dímelo.

—Di «por favor». - decía de forma cantarina el pequeño fantasma

—No me fastidies, Peeves. Dime adónde fueron.

—No diré nada si me lo pides por favor —dijo Peeves, con su molesta vocecita.

—Muy bien... _por favor_. - murmuro entre regañadientes el viejo celador.

—¡NADA! Ja, ja. Te dije que no te diría nada si me lo pedías por favor. ¡Ja, ja!

Después de esa conversación oímos a Filch irse maldiciendo y a Peeves reir de pura satisfacción. Seria maldito, el endemoniado duendecito.

—Él cree que esta puerta está cerrada —susurro James—. Creo que nos vamos a

escapar. ¡Suéltame, Neville!

Por alguna extraña razón Neville le estaba tirando la manga desde hacía ya un rato a James. Eso significaba que... trague saliva.

Nos dimos la vuelta y vimos claramente lo que pasaba. No era una habitación a la que habíamos entrado, era el pasillo del tercer piso. Un pasillo que estaba prohibido. Ahora sabíamos porque estaba prohibido, bueno en realidad ellos lo descubrían porque técnicamente yo ya lo sabía.

Estábamos mirando directamente a los ojos de un perro monstruoso, un perro que

llenaba todo el espacio entre el suelo y el techo. Tenía tres cabezas, seis ojos

enloquecidos, tres narices que olfateaban en dirección a nosotros y tres bocas chorreando

saliva entre los amarillentos colmillos. Definitivamente nada de lo que yo imaginaria de alguien que se llama _Fluffy._

Estaba casi inmóvil, con los seis ojos fijos en ellos, estaba segura de que lo habíamos tomado por sorpresa, pero ya empezaba a reaccionar, el hecho de que empezara a gruñir y a enseñar los colmillos lo demostraba.

James rápidamente abrió la puerta, su rostro me indicaba que entre Filch y la muerte, prefería a Filch.

Luego de cerrar con desesperación la puerta, corrimos a todo lo que nos daban las piernas, al parecer teníamos suerte, porque no habíamos encontrado a Filch en todo el camino.

Al llegar al retrato de la Dama Gorda recibimos una fuerte reprimenda de ella sobre andar a esas horas.

- Esta bien, esta bien, - dije irritada - hocico de cerdo, hocico de cerdo.

El retrato nos cedió la entrada y nos metimos apresurados atropellándonos entre nosotros.

Nadie de nosotros habló, bueno a ser sincera, parecía que Neville nunca iba a volver a hablar. Estaba tan blanco como un papel y la respiración era casi nula, si no fuera porque debes en cuando lo veía parpadear, pensaría que estaba muerto.

- ¿Qué era eso? - dijo James casi entrando en un estado de histeria - o mejor dicho ¿Por qué tenían una cosa así en el colegio?

- ¿Es qué no lo vieron? - dijo Hermione - Debajo de su pata...

- Estaba muy concentrado mirando su cara ¿Vieron sus colmillos? - dijo Ron .

- ¿El suelo? - preguntó hablando por primera vez Neville - Yo solo podía ver sus cabezas y sus amarillentos ojos...

Bien, decidido, Neville había quedado traumatizado. Jamás volvería a llevarlo a hacer algo similar, pobre Neville.

- No, el suelo no. - aclare recuperando algo de lucidez - debajo de su pata había una trampilla, eso significa que esta custodiando algo.

Hermione se levanto indignada, al parecer la habíamos hecho enfurecer.

—Espero que estén satisfechos. Nos podía haber matado. O peor, expulsado.

Ahora, si no os importa, me voy a la cama.

- Debería volver a ver sus prioridades - dije bufando a lo que recibí tres almohadazos en la cara.

- No nos importa - dijo Ron - total, no la hemos obligado.

- Bueno, técnicamente... - comencé cuando volví a recibir almohadazos.

- ¡Oh, cállate Deny! - me dijeron Ron y James a lo que yo reí por lo bajo.


	8. Capitulo 8 : Conociendo al enemigo

_**Descargo de responsabilidad:**_ este fic no tiene fin de lucro, todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, excepto Deny, a quien quiero tanto,tanto,tanto. Aunque sea un poco Sádica.

* * *

_Capitulo 8:_

Malfoy no podía creer que todavía estuviéramos en Hogwarts, lo vi en la mueca de sorpresa que hizo al vernos. ¡Toma, arrogante!.

Bueno en lo referente a Hermione, ella no nos quería dirigir la palabra, sí, yo estaba en ese _nos._

Y Neville, bueno él intentaba repelernos como la peste, tal vez pensaba que si nos seguía, lo llevaríamos con el perro de nuevo. ¡Ni que fuéramos suicidas!

Esa mañana James nos contó sobre una idea, él pensaba que lo que se habían llevado de Gringotts debía de estar en Hogwarts. No sabía cuan acertado estaba.

- Es algo muy valiosos o muy peligroso - dijo Ron.

- O los dos - lo secunde yo.

Paso una semana llena de clases "Aburridas" como las designaba yo, y lamentablemente a ninguno de nosotros se nos presento la oportunidad de vengarnos de Draco, realmente yo quería unificar las casas, pero los otros no ayudaban mucho.

La ocasión se nos presento cuando una de esas mañanas llegó por correo un paquete para Harry, Era bastante alargado y con él llego también una nota.

NO ABRAS EL PAQUETE EN LA MESA _Contiene tu nueva Nimbus 2.000, pero no quiero que todos sepan que te han comprado una escoba, porque también querrán una. Oliver Wood te esperará esta noche en el campo de Q_uidditch _a las siete, para tu primera sesión de entrenamiento. Profesora McGonagall_

-¡Una nimbus 2000! - susurre casi sin aliento, Ron parecía estar en mi misma situación - son veloces a la máxima potencia, James, te ganaste la lotería con el Quiddicht.

Salimos rápidamente del comedor para abrir el paquete en privado, antes de la primera clase, pero a mitad de camino nos encontramos con Crabbe y Goyle, que nos cerraban el camino. Malfoy le quitó el paquete a Harry y lo examinó.

—Es una escoba —dijo, devolviéndoselo bruscamente, con una mezcla de celos y rencor en su cara—. Esta vez lo has hecho, Potter. Los de primer año no tienen permiso para tener una.

Antes de que Ron dijera algún comentario malicioso, decidí cortar la conversación por lo sano.

- Ah poco James es un genio - dije sonriendo y por alguna razón extraña Draco me la devolvió.

- Sí, puede ser - susurro medio indeciso, como si no estuviera seguro de contestarme.

Ron iba a decir otra cosa, nuevamente pero volví a callarlo con una mirada.

- ¿Tu también tienes una escoba, verdad? - pregunté mirándolo curiosa.

- Sí, vuelo muy seguido por el patio de Malfoy Manor con ella - dijo casi entusiasmado, pero

intentó que no se le notara, lamentablemente para él, el brillo en los ojos no se lo quitaba nadie.

- Ya quisiera yo - dije con resignación - pero Minnie no me va a comprar una escoba, bueno, tal vez, pero no me va a dejar usarla como yo quiero.

- Mi papá es igual - dijo Malfoy con comprensión - siempre con sus postulados, las cosas se deben hacer a su modo.

- Aha - concluyó Ron con nosotros, los tres suspiramos, luego reaccionamos de lo que estábamos diciendo y nos miramos con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

- Eh... - balbucee - nos tenemos que ir, que tengas buen día Draco.

Apenas termine de pronunciar la oración me di cuenta de que le desee buen día y lo llame por su nombre, agarre a James y a Ron de las manos y me los lleve corriendo. ¿La comida habrá tenido algo raro?

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0**_

Estaba bastante aburrida, James se la pasaba practicando Q_uiddicht_ y Ron le seguía perrito faldero, desde el incidente con Fluffy, Mione y Neville se negaron a hablarme, a veces hablaba con Harry Ron, pero casi ni me prestaban atención, el Q_uiddicht _los tenia absorbidos.

A veces tenia la ocasión de hablar con Cedric, pero las miradas como dagas que me lanzaban, me hacían desistir de intentar hablarle, era mucho menor, prácticamente una niña. No iba a violar, pero las otras chicas no opinaban lo mismo.

- Que aburrido - suspire, hace ya varias semanas que ya no me sentaba en Gryffindor, ahora lo hacía en Slytherin - No puede ser, nadie me habla, ¿tendré cara de tener peste o qué?

- Dudo mucho que tengas peste, pero de que pareces enferma, pareces - dijo una voz atrás mio.

- Blaise - dije sonriendo ante la llegada de mi nuevo amigo - ¿Con quién?

- Flitwick - dijo suspirando - y yo que decía que era una materia fácil, me tiene cortito, es bastante complicada, hoy tuvimos que aprender el encantamiento _Wingardium Leviosa._

Al escuchar aquel encantamiento casi salto de mi asiento. Abrace a Blaise y le di un besote en el cachete, gracias a él recordé que mañana seria Halloween, el día del troll.

- Así que Roger tiene un día - pensé con gracia mientras me volvía a levantar de mi asiento.

- Espero que tengas suerte en tu próxima clase con Flitwick, estoy segura de que a mi sí - dije sonriendo a Zabini.

- ¡Deny! - me dijo con fingido enojo - ¡no cuentes dinero delante de los pobres!

- Esta bien - dije - el día que lo seas, avísame y así lo dejo de hacer.

Le guiñe un ojo y me levante de la mesa cuando sentí una cuatro miradas a mis espaldas, al voltearme me encontré con la de Roger que me observaba molesto, la de Cedric que parecía confundido, y más atrás las de James y Ron que me miraban sorprendidos. ¿Qué había hecho ahora?

Los ignoré olímpicamente excepto a Cedric a quien le hice señas imitando los signos de preguntas, se ve que los gestos le parecieron gracioso porque comenzó a reír desde la mesa de Hufflepuff de forma estruendosa, solo rodé los ojos y seguí mi camino.

Tenia que darle mi informe semanal a los fundadores por lo que apurada fui hasta la sala de los menesteres, entre y tome el pasadizo que me llevaba a aquel estudio.

- ¡Salazar, Rowena, Godric, Helga! - los llamé y ellos vinieron a mi encuentro.

- ¡Denalya! - me gritó Salazar sonriendo, parece que después de un par de visitas y de dejar los insultos atrás le empecé a caer bien.

- ¡Y eso que dije informe semanal! - me regañaba Godric desde el otro cuadro - Tardaste todo un mes en volver a esta sala.

- Bueno, es que no ocurría nada - dije sentándome en el sillón resignada - pero hace poco comenzó un acercamiento, hubo una platica sin ningún insulto de por medio, y Cedric y Blaise parecen llevarse bien, a pesar de la diferencia de edad y que uno sea de Hufflepuff y el otro de Slytherin.

- Mérito propio o fue un acercamiento de parte de ellos - reí ante la segunda opción, si claro.

- Mérito propio - dije sonriendo - me adjudico el hecho de que reuní a dos egocéntricos.

- Un Slytherin y un Hufflepuff - dijo Rowena silbando - gran trabajo, ahora solo falta el mayor reto, Gryffindor y Slytherin.

- Bueno, ese va a ser un trabajo difícil, no lo niego - dije un poco vacilante - pero ya me voy a idear un plan, me faltan solo dos años, en ese tiempo algo puedo hacer.

- Dos años tienes para hacer tu plan, pero para unificar las casas tienes aún menos tiempo, recuerdalo Denalya - dijo Helga.

- Lo sé - dije apretando los dientes.

- Y todavía te falta salvar a Sirius - me volvió a decir Rowena.

- Lo sé - dije vacilante, es que no recordaban cuando entre lagrimas les confesé que si fuera por mi, Sirius ya estaría libre, con su ahijado, pero no era estúpida, las cosas debían ocurrir con calma, sino Harry no terminaría siendo la persona en la que se convertiría con los años, los primeros cuatro eran indispensables que pasaran, aunque ya me encargaría de cambiar un poco las cosas.

- No debes permitir que Cedric muera - me habló Helga nuevamente, ¡Pero por dios, no era una niña, por más que se viese como una! Había aprendido, no era aquella persona que creía en los finales felices, por algo conocía la realidad.

- También lo sé - les pronuncié ya bastante enojada.

- Sin evitar olvidar que no debes permitir que Malfoy caiga en la oscuridad... - me comenzó a decir Godric.

- ¡Basta! - les grité a lo que me miraron sorprendidos- sé perfectamente lo que debo lograr, no sé la manera, la razón la conozco, yo se las revelé, recuerden que puedo verme como una niña pero soy una adolescente.

Bastante irritada me salí de la habitación dejando un portazo a mis espaldas. Puede ser que mi vida no sea en este momento emocionante, pero el futuro es un factor determinante y desde ahora lo debo ir planeando, no puedo dejar todo al azar, no me conformaría con un final así.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0**_

Molesta, salí de mi habitación, estaba cansada, las cosas no salían como me las esperaba, no tenia con quien hablar además de Blaise y aunque él fuera muy importante para mi, no iba a estar siempre.

Mi cabeza iba a explotar, aunque fuera por solo un momento, quería olvidarme de las estrategias, de Harry, de Ron, de Hermione, de Neville, de Draco, de Slytherin, de Gryffindor y todo lo que estuviera relacionado. No es que pidiera volver a mi vida, pero quería un solo momento para mi, para divertirme, para reír, para pensar, para ser yo misma nuevamente y no esta joven bruja. Para ser Deny y no Denalya Cassiopea Black, solo Deny nuevamente.

Me senté en el césped, acostada sobre un árbol cercano al bosque prohibido, y solo observe las nubes, como hace tiempo no hacía.

- ¡Pareces constipada! - habló una voz a mi costado, con pereza di vuelta mi rostro para observar al intruso.

- ¡Que halago Roger! - dije sarcástica pero sin ninguna sonrisa acompañando la frase, como siempre hacía cuando estaba con él - Todo un playboy, las chicas te deben acosar, ¿verdad?

Me miro extraño y luego se sentó a mi lado.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? - parecía más una orden que una petición.

- Nada que te incumba - dije sin mirarlo a la cara, no tenia ganas de verlo, solo quería estar sola - Ademas, Davies, no te enseñaron de chiquito que si preguntas algo, debes tener cierto tono de voz interrogante y no exhortativo.

- Estas rara, sin obviar que no respondiste mi pregunta - siguió interrogándome. - No me esperaba más de una enana irrespetuosa.

- Mira, hoy no tengo ansias de pelear ¿te parece una pequeña tregua por el día?- pregunté para luego suspirar por de cansancio - Hoy no seré una total perra, y tu no seras un idiota arrogante, ¿Bien?

Me iba a contestar con algún insulto, lo vi en su estúpido rostro, pero luego pareció pensarlo y relajo sus facciones. En mi idioma, salió de modo ataque.

- Entonces ya que estamos en tregua ¿Qué te ocurre? - me volvió a preguntar.

- Dije que estamos en tregua, no que te convertirías en mi psicólogo - dije con los ojos cerrados, para luego abrirlos al escuchar un bufido, y encontrarme con un Roger Davies haciendo un puchero.

Por alguna razón extraña del universo, me pareció encantador, pero saque rápidamente ese pensamiento de mi mente.

- Definitivamente te puedo decir que eres una chica extraña - me dijo, mirando al cielo.

- Me lo han dicho muchas veces - le respondí sonriendo para él, por primera vez - James, Ron y otras personas a las que no puedo mencionar porque pidieron que sus identidades sean omitidas.

- ¿Qué? - dijo Roger.

- ¡Ay, es algo que dicen los _muggles_ en sus programas de televisión! - dije mientras él solo parpadeaba - ¿¡Nunca viste nada _muggle!?_

- No - me respondió simplemente.

Casi me caigo de espaldas, entiendo que los sangre pura desconozcan de lo que hacen los _muggles_, pero un mestizo debería saber algo, ¡Era casi sacrilegio!

- ¡TIENES QUE VER ALGO, LO QUE SEA! - dije escandalizada, lo que más amaba era la televisión, los libros y las computadoras, todo absolutamente _muggle._

- Pero... - no le di tiempo ni a terminar la oración cuando lo agarre de la mano y lo arrastre por el jardín, todos nos observaban mientras atravesábamos el pasillo, ni que fuera tan extraño verme con Davies. Bueno, tal vez haya declarado odio eterno hacia él, pero era solo un día de tregua.

Lo llevé hasta la pared donde debería aparecer la puerta de mi habitación.

- ¿Por qué me trajiste hasta aquí? - dijo desconcertado.

- Pues, te haré ver televisión _muggle - _dije de forma inocente.

- Pero... en Hogwarts no hay casi nada _muggle _excepto tal vez en el despacho de Dumbledor, y es obvio que esta pared no contiene una entrada secreta a su despacho - dijo pero al ver mi sonrisa picara... - ¿ o sí?

-¡Por supuesto que no! - anuncié escandalizada - tiene algo mucho mejor.

Pase tres veces por enfrente del tapiz de Barnabás y deseé con todas mis fuerzas que mi habitación tuviera juegos, televisión y una computadora con acceso a Internet. Era demasiado, lo sé, pero la sala alguno me iba a dar.

Una puerta se materializo delante nuestro, Roger no hablaba, parecía estar demasiado concentrado en averiguar en como es que hice para que una puerta se apareciera en una pared lisa, como para hacerlo.

Abrí la puerta, pero como vi que Roger no me seguía lo tuve que arrastras dentro de la habitación.

- ¿Qué es este lugar? - dijo luego de un momento de silencio.

- Mi habitación - dije simplemente.

- ¿Tu habitación...? - pronuncio como si no se lo creyera - ¿¡Tu habitación!?

- Pues sí - dije sin mirarlo, sino hurgando entre los libros _muggles_ de la época que conseguí gracias a la sala.

- Pero...pero - balbuceaba a lo que yo me volteé a verlo.

Me quede con la boca abierta al verlo completamente sonrojado y con una expresión de timidez que jamás había visto, esta bien, lo conocía desde hace poco. Pero estaba más que segura que nadie había visto tal sonrojo del capitán de Ravenclaw.

- ¿Roger, estas bien? - me acerque para revisar su temperatura, la cual estaba normal, sin embargo el solo se ponía, más y más colorado.

- Yo...yo - comenzó - no... se permite...estar en la habitación de una chica... va contra el código de ética de cualquier caballero.

Quise reírme de su expresión inocente. Al parecer las generaciones anteriores a la mía no tenían ese mal pensamiento natural que a nosotros nos nacía.

- No puedo creer - dije intentando parar una risa que se abría paso por mi garganta - que seas tan inocente teniendo tu edad...

Y no pude más porque la carcajada limpia salió por mi boca sin más reparos, me dolía el estomago de tanto reír, pero solo había logrado poner más rojo a Davies.

- Pero... tu eres más pe-pequeña que yo - dijo como si la palabra le costara.

- Es verdad - dije ya tranquila - pero le perversión viene en mis génes, para mi esta situación es normal, no es para nada vergonzosa, pero al parecer a otros es sumamente perver...

No pude terminar la oración porque Roger me había tirado un almohadón por la cabeza, igual que James y Ron habían hecho unas semanas atrás. ¿Qué necesidad tenían lo chicos de no dejarme terminar las oraciones a almohadazos.

- ¡Ya vas a ver Davies! - dije riendo y agarrando una de mis almohadas y tirandosela por la cabeza, al no esperarse tal ataque cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, y no pude evitar carcajear.

Roger no se hizo esperar y se levanto con un arsenal, que me disparó sin reparo alguno tirándome de la cama, y dejándome de paso sin la seguridad que la altura me proporcionaba.

Luego de media hora comprobé que Davies tenia bastante fuerza y que si practicara arqueria seria profesional. Todo esto sin siquiera alguna vez hecho una pelea de almohadas. Maldito afortunado.

Me divertía como hace tanto no hacia, y eso que Roger ni siquiera era una chica, como para clasificarlo en una noche de chicas, ademas de que tampoco era de noche.

Terminamos demasiado cansados como para seguir jugando, por lo que lo invite a ver unas películas _muggles_. Lo hice ver "Beetlejuice" y "Los cazafantasmas" que eran las películas que más me gustaban de la década de los ochenta.

Roger se quedo como hipnotizado por la película, era como presenciar a un niño pequeño viendo una serie que le gusta mucho.

Cuando había una parte que le gustaba se agarraba de mi brazo. Hubo un momento en el que en Beetlejuice, moría el personaje.

- ¡Mira Deny! - me decía señalando la televisión como si se estuviera presentando un avistamiento de ovni frente a sus ojos, sin obviar el hecho de que me llamó Deny. Me gustaba que la gente no este aislada del mundo _muggle,_ es bastante entretenido, como pudo comprobar Davies.

- Sabes, cuando te relajas, hasta me caes bien - dije sonriendo y ante su cara, no pude evitar reírme.

- Bueno, cuando no haces tus comentarios sarcásticos e irónicos, junto con tu ceja arqueada escalofriantemente parecida a la de Snape - dijo haciendo que lo golpeara, dándole el turno a él de reírse - Podría decir que me agradas.

Los dos reímos y luego lo enseñé como jugar a las cartas, y después de unas partidas en las que apostamos, decidí que si algún día legara a ir al casino, jamás llevaría conmigo Roger, ¡Nunca había conocido a alguien que fuera tan malo para apostar!

Cuando nos dimos cuenta era de noche y habíamos perdido todas las clases correspondientes al receso, y lo que quedaba del día, y la cena.

- ¡Perdí la cena! - lloraba Roger como un alma en pena, nunca creí que le gustara tanto la comida, pero al parecer sí.

- Ya, luego puedes ir a las cocinas, allí seguro algún elfo se apiadara de ti - le dije sonriendo manteniendome totalmente ajena a sus penas, las cuales por el nivel de importancia que poseían, me tenían sin cuidado.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0**_

Luego de que Roger se fue de mi habitación (por una puerta especial que daba a la suya), me quede pensando de que tal vez podía unir a Ravenclaw por medio de Roger, pero no estaba completamente segura, porque ese día era tregua, ¿Qué pasaría mañana?¿Me ignoraría o me vería como hoy?

Con todos esos pensamientos me dormí, aunque una sonrisa se plasmo en mi cara al darme cuenta de que gracias a Davies, por todo un día no pensé en ninguna de las casas, ni en James, ni en Ron, ni en Hermione, ni en nadie ademas Beetlejuice y Los cazafantasmas.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0**_

La mañana siguiente me desperte aún sonriendo, me vesti y sali de la habitación. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo fui recibida por miradas extrañas y susurros entre varias niñas.

¿Qué sucedia? fue lo primero que cruzó por mi mente pero todas mis preguntas fueron respondidas cuando al entrar al gran Salón lo primero que vi fue a Roger acorralado por Cedric, James, Ron, Draco, Blaise y lo que parecían ser varias chicas del año de él.

- Hola - dije sonriendo como si no notara que estaban a punto de matar a mi amigo. Esperen ¿Mi amigo? Sí, yo ya lo consideraba mi amigo.

- ¡Deny! - me gritaron los anteriores amigos mencionados que se abalanzaron sobre mi.

- ¿Qué te hizo este pedófilo? - me dijo James apuntándolo con el dedo.

- Eh, ¿Pedófilo? ¿De qué hablan chicos? - dije tan perdida que hasta creía que sobre mi cabeza se formaban los conocidos signos de pregunta característicos del anime.

- Bueno, es que ayer se los vio a los dos juntos y luego de que varios testigos dijeran que te arrastro por los pasillos y que parecías querer soltarte... - comenzó Cedric.

- Ademas de que después de eso, ninguno de ustedes volvió a aparecer para la cena - señalo de forma acusadora a Davies que los miraba como "Idiotas, por favor, es una niña. Los pervertidos son ustedes" - Y luego hoy en la mañana se lo vio a él, salir de su habitación de lo más sonriente ¿Dónde estuvieron Denalya?

- Estuvimos en mi habitación porque... - pero no me dejaron terminar la oración porque se abalanzaron a golpear a Roger sin siquiera terminar de escucharme.

- ¡CHICOS! - les grite la primera vez - ¡CHICOS!

Pero siguieron sin escucharme.

- ¡CHICOS, SI NO ME ESCUCHAN, LES DARÉ UN _PETRIFICUS _Y LOS TIRARE CON EL SAUCE BOXEADOR! ¡¿ENTENDIERON?! - la pelea paró enseguida.

- La que arrastro a mi habitación a Roger fui yo - dije ante sus miradas sorprendidas - pero no para esas cosas, bola de pervertidos, tengo once años.

Después de esa simple oración todos bajaron la cabeza avergonzados.

- Es que Roger me había mencionado que jamás había visto nada _muggle - _dije - y como en mi habitación hay una televisión, pensé en llevarlo a ver una película, en realidad vimos dos, y antes jugamos a pelea de almohadas, que más que pelea parecía guerra.

- Todo inocente - dije vocalizando bien para que les entrara en su cerebro de pervertidos.

- Nosotros jamás pensamos que... - comenzó James a lo que arqueé una ceja y se quedaron callados.

- Bueno ahora que todo está resuelto vayamos a comer - y seguí caminando hasta la mesa de Ravenclaw para sentarme junto a Roger ante la mirada atónita de mis otros amigos. Esa era mi pequeña venganza.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0**_

—Y ahora no se olviden de ese bonito movimiento de muñeca que hemos estado practicando —dijo con voz aguda el profesor Flitwick; subido a sus libros, como de costumbre—. Agitar y golpear; recuerden, agitar y golpear. Y pronunciar las palabras mágicas correctamente es muy importante también, no os olvidéis nunca del mago Baruffio, que dijo«ese» en lugar de «efe» y se encontró tirado en el suelo con un búfalo en el pecho.

Era muy fácil, se hacía por parejas, a mi me había tocado con Padma. Sin embargo no para todos los grupos era igual. Para James y Seamus, que a pesar de lo mucho que agitaron y golpearon la pluma se mantenía inamovible del pupitre. Seamus se puso tan impaciente que la pinchó con su varita y le prendió fuego, y Harry tuvo que apagarlo con su sombrero.

Ron, en la mesa próxima, no estaba teniendo mucha más suerte.

—_¡Wingardium leviosa! _—gritó, agitando sus largos brazos como un molino.

—Lo estás diciendo mal. — Oí como Hermione lo reñía—. Es _Win-gar-dium levi-o-sa_, pronuncia _gar _más claro y más largo.

—Dilo, tú, entonces, si eres tan inteligente — le dijo Ron con rabia.

Hermione se arremangó las mangas de su túnica, agitó la varita y dijo las palabras mágicas. La pluma se elevó del pupitre y llegó hasta más de un metro por encima de sus cabezas.

—¡Oh, bien hecho! —gritó el profesor Flitwick, aplaudiendo—. ¡Miren, Hermione Granger lo ha conseguido! o ¡Y la señorita Rizza tampoco se queda atrás! ¡Felicitaciones a las dos!

Al finalizar la clase, Ron estaba de muy mal humor.

—No es raro que nadie la aguante —le dijo a Harry, mientras nos abríamos paso en los pasillos—. Es una pesadilla, te lo digo en serio.

- Eso es mentira - le dije apuntando el dedo en su pecho.

- Pero acepta que su actitud de "_Siempre ejemplar" _es aunque sea un poco molesta - no pude contradecir eso, porque había ocasiones en las que también me molestaba, por ejemplo su actitud de negarse a hablarme porque me juntaba con James y Ron.

Alguien chocó contra Harry. Era Hermione. A pesar del pelo que lo tapaba, pude ver su cara y me vi afectaba al verla llorar.

—Creo que te ha oído. - dijo James.

—¿Y qué? —dijo Ron, aunque parecía un poco incómodo—. Ya debe de haberse

dado cuenta de que no tiene amigos.

Hermione no apareció en la clase siguiente y no la vieron en toda la tarde. De camino al Gran Comedor, para la fiesta de Halloween, oímos que Parvati Patil le decía a su amiga Lavender que Hermione estaba llorando en el cuarto de baño de las niñas y que deseaba que la dejaran sola. Ron pareció más molesto aún, pero un momento más tarde habían entrado en el Gran Comedor; donde las decoraciones de Halloween les hicieron olvidar a Hermione.

Mil murciélagos aleteaban desde las paredes y el techo, mientras que otro millar más pasaba entre las mesas, como nubes negras, haciendo temblar las velas de las calabazas. El festín apareció de pronto en los platos dorados, como había ocurrido en el banquete de principio de año.

Me estaba sirviendo una gran porción de pollo, cuando el profesor Quirrell llegó rápidamente al comedor; con el turbante torcido y cara de terror. Todos lo contemplamos mientras se acercaba al profesor Dumbledore, se apoyaba sobre la mesa y jadeaba:

—Un trol... en las mazmorras... Pensé que debía saberlo.

Y se desplomó en el suelo.

Se produjo un tumulto. Para que se hiciera el silencio, el profesor Dumbledore tuvo

que hacer salir varios fuegos artificiales de su varita.

—Prefectos —exclamó—, conduzcan a sus grupos a los dormitorios, de inmediato. Percy estaba en su elemento.

—¡Síganme! ¡Los de primer año, manténganse juntos! ¡No necesitan temer al trol si

siguen mis órdenes! Ahora, vengan conmigo. Hagan sitio, tienen que pasar los de primer

año. ¡Perdón, soy un prefecto!

—¿Cómo ha podido entrar aquí un trol? —preguntó Harry, mientras subíamos por la

escalera.

—No tengo ni idea, parece ser que son realmente estúpidos —dijo Ron—. Tal vez

Peeves lo dejó entrar; como broma de Halloween.

Los agarré del brazo a los dos parándolos de inmediato.

- ¡Chicos! - grité asustada al darme cuenta de que había esperado esto tantos días y en el momento en el que sucedía me lo olvidaba - ¡Hermione todavía esta en el baño! ¡No sabe nada del trol!

Ellos me observaron fijamente y en un trato silencioso, nos decidimos a ir a buscarla, después de todo era en parte nuestra culpa de que no supiera lo del troll.

Yo solo rogaba al cielo, que por favor con mi presencia los acontecimientos no cambiaran tanto y resultara que todos moríamos por el troll.


	9. Capitulo 9 : De hombres-lobo y deseos

**_Descarga_**_** de responsabilidad : **_todos estos personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Estoy bastante cansada de escribir esto siempre, por lo que la próxima vez utilizare el copiar y pegar, /( w )/

* * *

_Capitulo 9 :_

Nos agachamos y nos mezclamos con los Hufflepuffs que iban hacia el otro lado, nos deslizamos por un pasillo desierto y corrimos hacia el cuarto de baño de las niñas.

Acabábamos de doblar una esquina cuando oímos pasos rápidos a nuestras espaldas.

—¡Percy! —susurró Ron, empujándonos a James y a mi detrás de un gran buitre de piedra.

Sin embargo, al mirar; no vimos a Percy, sino a Snape. Cruzó el pasillo y desapareció de la vista.

—¿Qué es lo que está haciendo? —murmuró Harry—. ¿Por qué no está en las mazmorras, con el resto de los profesores?

—Yo que sé - le respondí fácilmente, pensaba más en como salvaríamos a Hermione que en que esta haciendo Snivellus.

Lo más silenciosamente posible, nos arrastramos por el otro pasillo, detrás de los pasos apagados del profesor.

—Se dirige al tercer piso —dijo James queriendo seguirlo pero lo detuve por el brazo. Íbamos a por Mione no por Snivellus.

—¿No sienten un olor raro? - nos preguntó Ron

- ¡Por dios! - susurre lo más apagado posible - apesta como baño público.

Y lo oímos, un gruñido y las pisadas inseguras de unos pies gigantescos. Ron nos señaló al fondo del pasillo, a la izquierda. Algo enorme se movía hacia nosotros. Nos ocultamos en las sombras y lo vimos surgir a la luz de la luna.

Era una visión horrible. Más de tres metros y medio de alto y tenía la piel de color gris piedra, un descomunal cuerpo deforme y una pequeña cabeza pelada. Tenía piernas cortas, gruesas como troncos de árbol, y pies achatados y deformes. El olor que despedía era increíble. Llevaba un gran bastón de madera que arrastraba por el suelo, porque sus brazos eran muy largos.

El monstruo se detuvo en una puerta y miró hacia el interior, luego de eso se metió. Nos acercamos apresuradamente hasta la puerta. Sin embargo los dos idiotas hicieron algo apresurado y no me dieron el tiempo a impedirlo.

—La llave está en la cerradura —susurró Harry—. Podemos encerrarlo allí.

—Buena idea —respondió Ron con voz agitada.

De un gran salto, James empujó la puerta y le hecho llave.

- ¡Idiotas! - les grite ya que se habían ido corriendo - ¡Ese es el baño de chicas! ¡Hermione todavía esta ahí dentro!

Rápidamente regresaron, maldiciendo por lo bajo. Lo digo, soy una mala influencia, haciendo que niños inocentes digan palabrotas. O seré un ángel caído o una bendición para ellos. Vaya usted a saber.

A mis gritos se le sumo un agudo chillido que nos puso a los tres pálidos como fantasmas. Nos apresuramos a abrir la puerta, pero esta no abría, intentamos con _Alohomora _pero tampoco funcionó. Otro grito de Hermione resonó y comencé a entrar en pánico. No podía dañar a Mione, no a Mione.

Los empuje a los otros dos y me coloque frente a la puerta. Hasta ahora jamás había utilizado ese hechizo, pero para tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas.

- ¡_BOMBARDA! - _ grite y la puerta fue eyectada hacia atrás, seguida de una explosión.

- Sabes Deny, a veces das miedo - me dijo Ron, yo solo le dirigí una mala mirada y entre, seguida de ellos.

Hermione estaba agazapada contra la pared opuesta, con aspecto de estar a punto de desmayarse. El personaje deforme avanzaba hacia ella, chocando contra los lavamanos. Me coloque frente a ella bloqueandole el camino al troll.

—¡Distráelo! —le gritó Harry desesperado a Ron, tirando de un grifo el cual arrojó con toda su

fuerza contra la pared.

El trol se detuvo a pocos pasos de nosotras . Se balanceó, parpadeando con aire estúpido, para ver quién había hecho aquel ruido. Sus pequeños ojos malignos detectaron a James . Vaciló y luego se abalanzó sobre él, levantando su bastón.

—¡Eh, cerebro de guisante! —gritó Ron desde el otro extremo, tirándole una

cañería de metal para que no atacara a James. El ser deforme no pareció notar que la cañería lo golpeaba en la espalda, pero sí oyó el aullido y se detuvo otra vez, volviendo su horrible hocico hacia Ron y dando tiempo a Harry para correr.

—¡Vamos, corran, corran! - nos gritó James , tratando de empujarnos hacia la puerta, pero Mione no se movía de su lugar, parecía estar petrificada del puro miedo.

Los gritos y los golpes parecían haber enloquecido al trol. Se volvió y se enfrentó con Ron, que estaba más cerca y no tenía manera de escapar.

Quise ayudar pero al intentar levantarme mis piernas fallaron y caí, por suerte Mione me sostuvo. Al parecer hacer ese hechizo con mi nivel, no era lo recomendado.

Entonces Harry hizo algo muy valiente y muy estúpido: corrió, dando un gran salto y se colgó, por detrás, del cuello de aquel monstruo.

- ¡Idiota! - le grite aguantando las ganas de llorar, no podía hacer nada y ellos estaban arriesgándose demasiado, quise ir y matarlo yo misma. ¿Acaso estaba loco?

La atroz criatura no se daba cuenta de que Harry colgaba de su espalda, pero hasta un ser así podía sentirlo si uno le clavaba un palito de madera en la nariz, pues la varita de Harry todavía estaba en su mano cuando saltó y se había introducido directamente en uno de los orificios nasales del troll. Chillando de dolor; el troll se agitó y sacudió su bastón, con James todavía colgando de su espalda. En cualquier momento el monstruo lo destrozaría, o le daría un golpe terrible con el bastón.

- ¡James! - gritaba. Maldita sea, justo en ese momento no podía recordar cual hechizo de protección podía usar. Los únicos que su mente se había memorizado eran los que utilizo Hermione en la última película, pero no recordaba el movimiento de mano que debía de usarse. Realmente quería golpear mi cabeza contra la pared.

Hermione estaba tirada en el suelo, aterrorizada. Yo, bueno, estaba más concentrada buscar en mi mente algo que nos salvara milagrosamente a todos. Ron no estaba en una situación muy diferente de la mía, pero él empuñó su propia varita, sin saber qué iba a hacer; y se le oyó gritar el primer hechizo que se le ocurrió:

—¡_Wingardium leviosa!_

El bastón salió volando de las manos del trol, se elevó, muy arriba, y luego dio la vuelta y se dejó caer con fuerza sobre la cabeza de su dueño. El trol se balanceó y cayó boca abajo con un ruido que hizo temblar la habitación.

James se puso de pie. Le faltaba el aire. Ron estaba allí, con la varita todavía levantada, contemplando su obra. Hermione fue la que habló primero de los cuatro.

—¿Está... muerto? - preguntó temblando un poco.

—No, solo esta desmayado -dije al reaccionar - eso creo.

Se inclinó y retiró su varita de la nariz del trol. Estaba cubierta por una gelatina

gris.

—Puaj... qué asco. - dije intentando no vomitar.

La limpió en la piel del trol.

Un súbito portazo y fuertes pisadas hicieron que nos sobresaltáramos . No nos habíamos dado cuenta de todo el ruido que habíamos hecho, pero, por supuesto, abajo debían haber oído la explosión, los golpes y los gruñidos del trol. Un momento después, Minnie entraba apresuradamente en la habitación, seguida por Snivellus y bola de billar, que cerraban la marcha. Quirrell dirigió una mirada al monstruo, se le escapó un gemido y se dejó caer en un inodoro, apretándose el pecho.

Snape se inclinó sobre el trol. Minnie miraba a Ron y Harry. Nunca la había visto tan enojada, tenia los labios blancos de tanto que los apretaba, trague saliva. Estábamos fritos.

—¿En qué estaban pensando, por todos los cielos? —dijo Minnie , con una furia helada. Harry miró a Ron, todavía con la varita levantada—. Tienen suerte de que no los haya matado. ¿Por qué no estaban en los dormitorios?

Snape dirigió a James una mirada aguda e inquisidora. Harry clavó la vista en el

suelo. Deseé que Ron pudiera esconder la varita, por lo menos así podíamos encubrir que habíamos lanzado hechizos, aunque lo dudaba mucho.

Entonces, una vocecita surgió de las sombras.

—Por favor; profesora McGonagall... Me estaban buscando a mí. - dijo Mione sin mirarla a los ojos.

—¡Hermione Granger! - pronunció sorprendida.

Hermione finalmente se había puesto de pie.

—Yo vine a buscar al trol porque yo... yo pensé que podía vencerlo, porque, ya sabe, había leído mucho sobre el tema. - mientras Mione decía todo eso, a mi solo se me caía la cara de vergüenza. En parte era culpa nuestra de que ella se encontrara allí, aunque fuera indirectamente.

Ron dejó caer su varita. Al parecer estaba tan sorprendido como James, estaba segura de que los dos se preguntaban lo mismo. ¿Hermione Granger diciendo una mentira a su profesora?

—Si ellos no me hubieran encontrado, yo ahora estaría muerta. Escuche que no podian abrir la puerta, entonces Deny lanzó un encantamiento y se produjo una explosión, después de entrar Harry le clavó su varita en la nariz y Ron lo hizo golpearse con su propio bastón. No tuvieron tiempo de ir a buscar ayuda. Estaba a punto de matarme cuando ellos llegaron.

Intentamos no poner cara de asombro.

- ¿Qué hechizo utilizaste Denalya? - yo solo baje la cabeza, no era correcto. - Denalya...

- _Bombarda - _le susurre y eso parecía haberla enfurecido más.

- Sabes que eso fue peligroso, para ti y para ellos - me regaño y solo causo que me sintiera más culpable.- Pero supongo que hoy será una excepción.

- En lo que respecta a los demás - dijo - fueron todos unos irresponsable arriesgando de esa manera sus vidas. Pero la más irresponsable de todas fuer usted señorita Granger.

Hermione bajó la cabeza. Nosotros nos mantuvimos en silencio mirándola, y la culpa me seguía carcomiendo. Ella era la última persona que haría algo contra las reglas, y allí estaba, fingiendo una infracción para librarnos del problema.

—Hermione Granger, por esto Gryffindor perderá cinco puntos —dijo Minnie—. Estoy muy desilusionada por tu conducta. Si no te ha hecho daño, mejor que vuelvas a la torre Gryffindor. Los alumnos están terminando la fiesta en sus casas.

Hermione se marchó.

Minnie se volvió hacia nosotros.

—Bueno, sigo pensando que tuvieron suerte, pero no muchos de primer año podrían derrumbar a esta montaña. Weasley y Potter se ganaron cinco puntos cada uno. El profesor Dumbledore será informado de esto. Pueden irse.

Salimos rápidamente y no hablamos hasta subir dos pisos. Era un alivio estar fuera

del alcance del olor del trol, además del resto.

—Tendríamos que haber obtenido más de diez puntos —se quejó Ron.

—Cinco, querrás decir - le dije.

- ¿Por qué cinco? - me preguntó.

- Por los cinco puntos que le descuentan a Hermione - le respondió James.

—Se portó muy bien al sacarnos de este lío —admitió Ron—. Claro que nosotros

la salvamos.

—No habría necesitado que la salváramos si no hubiéramos encerrado esa cosa con

ella —le dijo James. Al parecer a él ese recuerdo lo tendría de por vida.

Habían llegado al retrato de la Dama Gorda.

—Hocico de cerdo —dijeron, y entramos. Los acompañe, luego ya me iría a mi habitación.

La sala común estaba llena de gente y ruidos. Todos comían lo que les habían subido. Hermione, sin embargo, estaba sola, cerca de la puerta, esperándonos. Se produjo una pausa muy incómoda. Luego, sin mirarnos , todos dimos: «Gracias» y corrimos a buscar platos para comer.

Pero desde aquel momento Hermione Granger se convirtió en nuestra amiga, oficialmente, ya que yo ya la consideraba así. Hay algunas cosas que no se pueden compartir sin terminar unidos, y derrumbar un trol de tres metros y medio es una de esas cosas.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0**_

Ya había comenzado noviembre, donde a diferencia de Latinoamerica, en esta parte del mundo comenzaba el invierno. Fue bastante emocionante ver como Hagrid limpiaba la escarcha del campo de juego, ya que el próximo sábado se jugaría el partido de Gryffindor contra Slytherin.

Desde el incidente del troll, muchas cosas habían ocurrido, por ejemplo Mione se había vuelto más flexible con respecto a romper las reglas. Lo repito, soy mala influencia para ellos.

Ademas de que Harry, había escuchado una conversación de Snape con Filch en dónde le decía que era muy difícil vigilar algo que tiene tres cabezas. Él muy agitado había vuelto a contárnoslo.

- James - dije con suavidad siendo secundada por Mione- no has pensado que una persona que planea robar algo, esquiva al guardián en vez de vigilarlo.

Sin embargo mis palabras le entraron por un oído y le salieron por el otro porque a la mañana siguiente seguía con su idea de Snape es un maldito ladrón.

Realmente tenia que mejorar esa imagen de Snivellus, aunque yo también lo odiara. Pero el hombre tampoco me ayudaba mucho atacando a Harry cada vez que lo ve, solo por ser igual a James. Aunque supongo que yo también le guardaría cierto rencor al rostro del hombre que me quito a la persona que más amaba. No podía evitar sentirme un poco identificada con ese hecho.

A todos estos pensamientos se le sumo que mañana era el día del partido, y que James estaba más nervioso que nunca. Mione y yo intentábamos animarlo todo lo que podíamos y sabía que eso lo reconfortaba bastante, sin embargo nuestro apoyo moral no hacía su efecto total porque Ron no podía contarle otra cosa ademas de los tipos de accidentes que le habían sucedido a los buscadores. Gran amigo.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0**_

Finalmente llegó la mañana del partido, sin embargo no todos estaban tan expectantes.

—Tienes que comer algo para el desayuno. - le dijo Mione intentando que comiera algo.

—No quiero nada. - insistía el terco.

—Aunque sea un pedazo de tostada —suplicó Hermione.

—No tengo hambre - le respondió negándose a abrir la boca.

—Harry, necesitas fuerza —dijo Seamus Finnigan—. Los únicos que el otro equipo

marca son los buscadores.

—Gracias, Seamus —respondió Harry, observando cómo llenaba de salsa de

tomate sus salchichas, tan alentador pensé.

- Mira James - dije amenazadora, cansada del ir y venir de las respuestas - O comes o comes. No hay muchas opciones. Si quieres te abro la boca especialmente yo y te coloco un embudo encajando toda la comida ahí, para que luego te atragantes.

James comenzó a comer al punto de que termino tosiendo intentó tragar. Definitivamente era una persona que convencía rápido.

A las once de la mañana, todo el colegio parecía estar reunido alrededor del campo de _quidditch_. Muchos alumnos tenían binoculares. Los asientos podían elevarse pero, incluso así, a veces era difícil ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

Nos habíamos sentado en una de las gradas más altas para darle un mejor apoyo y obviamente ver mejor el partido.

La señora Hooch dio un largo pitido con su silbato de plata. Quince escobas se elevaron, alto, muy alto en el aire. Y estaban muy lejos.

—Y la _quaffle _es atrapada de inmediato por Angelina Johnson de Gryffindor... Qué

excelente cazadora es esta joven y, a propósito, también es muy guapa... - comenzó a decir Lee.

—¡JORDAN!

—Lo siento, profesora.

El amigo de los gemelos Weasley, Lee Jordan, era el comentarista del partido, vigilado muy de cerca por Minnie.

—Y realmente golpea bien, un buen pase a Alicia Spinnet, el gran descubrimiento de Oliver Wood, ya que el año pasado estaba en reserva... Otra vez Johnson y.. No, Slytherin ha cogido la _quaffle_, el capitán de Slytherin, Marcus Flint se apodera de la _quaffle _y allá va... Flint vuela como un águila... está a punto de... no, lo detiene una excelente jugada del guardián Wood de Gryffindor y Gryffindor tiene la _quaffle_... Aquí está la cazadora Katie Bell de Gryffindor; buen vuelo rodeando a Flint, vuelve a elevarse del terreno de juego y.. ¡Aaayyyy!, eso ha tenido que dolerle, un golpe de _bludger _en la nuca... La _quaffle _en poder de Slytherin... Adrian Pucey cogiendo velocidad hacia los postes de gol, pero lo bloquea otra _bludger_, enviada por Fred o George Weasley, no sé cuál de los dos... bonita jugada del golpeador de Gryffindor, y Johnson otra vez en posesión de la _quaffle_, el campo libre y allá va, realmente vuela, evita una _bludger_, los postes de gol están ahí... vamos, ahora Angelina... el guardián

Bletchley se lanza... no llega... ¡GOL DE GRYFFINDOR!

Los gritos de los de Gryffindor llenaron el aire frío, junto con los silbidos y quejidos de Slytherin.

—Venga, déjenme sitio.

—¡Hagrid!

Ron, Hermione y yo nos juntamos para dejarle espacio a Hagrid.

—Estaba mirando desde mi cabaña —dijo Hagrid, enseñando el largo par de binoculares que le colgaban del cuello—. Pero no es lo mismo que estar con toda la gente. Todavía no hay señales de la _snitch_, ¿no?

—No —dijo Ron—. Harry todavía no tiene mucho que hacer.

—Mantenerse fuera de los problemas ya es algo —dijo Hagrid, agarrando sus binoculares y fijándolos en la manchita que era Harry.

Cuando Angelina anotó un punto, James dio unas volteretas para aflojar la tensión, y volvió a vigilar la llegada de la _snitch_. En otro momento , una _bludger _decidió perseguirlo, como si fuera una bala de cañón, pero Harry la esquivó y Fred Weasley salió a atraparla.

—Slytherin toma posesión —decía Lee Jordan—. El cazador Pucey esquiva dos _bludgers_, a los dos Weasley y al cazador Bell, y acelera... esperen un momento... ¿No es la _snitch_?

Un murmullo recorrió la multitud, mientras Adrian Pucey dejaba caer la _quaffle_, demasiado ocupado en mirar por encima del hombro el relámpago dorado, que había pasado al lado de su oreja izquierda.

Harry la vio y se lanzó a buscarla. El buscador de Slytherin, Terence Higgs, también la había visto. Nariz con nariz, se lanzaron hacia la _snitch_... Todos los cazadores parecían haber olvidado lo que debían hacer y estaban suspendidos en el aire para mirar. Harry era más veloz que Higgs. Aumentó su velocidad y..

¡PUM! Un rugido de furia resonó desde los Gryffindors de las tribunas... Marcus Flint había cerrado el paso de Harry, para desviarle la dirección de la escoba, y éste se aferraba para no caer.

—¡Falta! —gritaron los Gryffindors.

La señora Hooch le gritó enfadada a Flint, y luego ordenó tiro libre para Gryffindor; en el poste de gol. Pero con toda la confusión, la _snitch _dorada, como era de esperar, había vuelto a desaparecer.

—Deberían cambiar las reglas. Flint ha podido derribar a Harry en el aire. - Nos decía Hagrid

A Lee Jordan le costaba ser imparcial.

—Entonces... después de esta obvia y desagradable trampa...

—¡Jordan! —lo regañó Minnie con tono enojado pero parecía querer sonreír. ¡Ay, Minnie, yo sabía que tenias un lado maligno!

—Quiero decir, después de esta evidente y asquerosa falta...

—¡Jordan, no digas que no te aviso...! - siguió diciendo Minnie.

—Muy bien, muy bien. Flint casi mata al buscador de Gryffindor, cosa que le podría suceder a cualquiera, estoy seguro, así que penalti para Gryffindor; la coge Spinnet, que tira, no sucede nada, y continúa el juego, Gryffindor todavía en posesión de la pelota. - siguió comentando el partido resignado.

Cuando Harry esquivó otra _bludger_, que pasó peligrosamente cerca de su cabeza, ocurrió. Su escoba dio una súbita y aterradora sacudida. Se aferró con fuerza a la escoba con ambas manos y con las rodillas. James parecía querer entrar en pánico. La escoba de él iba en zigzag por el aire y, de vez en cuando, daba violentas sacudidas que casi lo hacían caer.

Lee seguía comentando el partido. Pero lo único que deseaba era ir a golpearlo por no decir en el micrófono que James se iba a caer de la escoba si esta seguía así.

—Slytherin en posesión... Flint con la _quaffle_... la pasa a Spinnet, que la pasa a Bell... una _bludger _le da con fuerza en la cara, espero que le rompa la nariz (era una broma, profesora), Slytherin anota un tanto, oh, no...

Los de Slytherin vitoreaban. Nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de la conducta extraña de la escoba de James, la cual lo llevaba cada vez más alto, lejos del juego, sacudiéndose y retorciéndose.

—No sé qué está haciendo Harry —murmuró Hagrid. Miró con los binoculares—. Si no lo conociera bien, diría que ha perdido el control de su escoba... pero no puede ser...

De pronto, la gente comenzó a señalar hacia Harry por encima de las gradas. Su escoba había comenzado a dar vueltas y él apenas podía sujetarse. Entonces la multitud jadeó. La escoba de Harry dio un salto feroz y Harry quedó colgando, sujeto sólo con una mano.

—¿Le sucedió algo cuando Flint le cerró el paso? —susurró Seamus.

—No puede ser —dijo Hagrid, con voz temblorosa—. Nada puede interferir en una escoba, excepto la poderosa magia tenebrosa... Ningún chico le puede hacer eso a una Nimbus 2.000.

- Es que obviamente no fue un chico, Hagrid - dije alarmada.

Rápidamente le quiete los binoculares a Hagrid y busque entre la multitud a dónde estaba Voldy.

- Ahí - le susurre a Hermione - Quirrel esta realizando el hechizo y Snape el contrahechizo.

- ¿No será al revés? - me preguntó dudosa.

- No, estoy segura - mentiritas piadosas que afectarían el rumbo de la historia, pero amo cambiar la historia así que... que más daba.

Antes de que pudiéramos decir algo Hermione se fue.

- ¿Qué paso? - dijo.

- Pues es que la escoba de James fue hechizada - dije - y Hermione fue a distraer al mago. No sé exactamente que va a hacer, pero me tengo una ligera idea.

Luego de que pronuncie esas palabras en las gradas de en frente las túnicas de Snape se estaban incendiando, bueno algo es algo.

James había quedado colgado de la escoba de una mano de la escoba, lo que era bastante peligroso, pero después de la distracción generada por Mione pudo subir nuevamente a esta.

James iba a toda velocidad al terreno de juego, y cuando iba llegando se llevó una mano a la boca en señal de que iba a vomitar. Pero lo que salió despedido de ahí no fue vomito, sino la snicht.

- ¡Atrape la snicht! - bueno no lo hizo exactamente de la forma convencional, pero no infligió ninguna de las reglas, por lo cual contaba.

Rápidamente baje al campo de juego y le salte prácticamente encima, era muy divertido hacer, eso, tal vez lo haría más seguido.

- ¡Felicidades! - le dije para luego golpearlo.

- .¡Ay! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? - me preguntó.

- Pues por darme el susto de mi vida, idiota - le grite en contestación para luego abrazarlo más fuerte.

- Estoy reconsiderando el hecho de que las chicas sean bipolares - lo escuche murmurar para si mismo y no pude evitar reirme. ¡Cuanta razón tenia!

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0**_

Yo decidí irme a mi habitación luego de haber visitado la cabaña de Hagrid, donde se desenmascaro a si mismo, y nos contó sobre Nicolas Flamel y que el perro de tres cabezas se llamaba _Fluffy. _Cosas que ya sabía, pero era más entretenido saber de esa manera.

- ¿Ahora que hago? - me pregunté en voz alta, y fue en ese momento en que sentí un bulto sobre mi estomago.

- Podrías mimarme un poco, supongo, dueña desamorada - me dijo una vocecita conocida, pero que había cambiado bastante con el tiempo.

- Cronos - dije agarrándolo en mis brazos y dándole muchas caricias y besitos, es verdad que hacía bastante tiempo que no le daba ni una misera caricia. Pobre Cronos.

- Yo seré desamorada, pero tu eres un gato callejero - dije en respuesta - donde has estado, desde hace dos días que no apareces.

- Nya, por ahí y por allá - dijo desperezándose, nada en él me indicaba que fuera el mismo gatito asustado que había decidido comprar aquel día en la lechuzeria - Conocí a una gata bastante difícil.

- ¿A quién? - le pregunté curiosa de sus relaciones amorosas.

- ¿Es qué los humanos no tienen algo mejor qué hacer? - me preguntó mirándome con sus felinos ojos entrecerrados.

- Pues no, me tienen abandonada - dije dramáticamente a lo que él rodó los ojos. Ni siquiera estaba enterada de que los gatos podían hacer eso.

- Pero tienes a esos amigos humanos ¿Cómo era que les llamabas? - dijo lamiéndose la pata - ah, sí, James y Mione y algo de comadreja, no recuerdo bien, creo que era rojito.

- Ron - aclaré, hay veces en las que agradecía que las otras personas no pudieran hablar con los animales.

- Aha - dijo sin prestarme verdadera atención.

- Cronos si no vas a decirme algo importante ademas de tus relaciones amorosas, por favor te pido que vayas a las cocinas, seguro Winky te da algo - dije indignada.

- Bueno, si eso... - dijo pausándose de pronto - Ahora que lo dices, sí tengo algo que contarte.

Me quede callada y le preste atención, había muy pocas cosas que Cronos consideraba dignas de su atención, por ejemplo, aquel chico, no me acuerdo, era un nombre que empezaba con N.

- Sí, bueno - dijo continuando su comentario - en la casa de los gritos, vi a alguien entrar.

- ¡Ah! - dije cayéndome de la cama.

- Yo me quede con la misma expresión - dijo burlón, hice un puchero, y pensar que yo había dado de comer a esa pequeña boquita arrogante por más de cinco meses.

- Bueno, prosigo - dijo - era un hombre-lobo, realmente la transformación de ellos es dolorosa, la vi con mis propios ojos.

- ¿Cómo era? - dije apresurada, porque no estaba enterada de que ningún hombre-lobo fuera Hogwarts.

- Tenía ojos dorados, mucho más claros que los tuyos, honestamente, hasta pensé que eran oro derretido - me sentí ofendida, lo mismo me decía mi papá y ahora él me lo desmiente. Gato desagradecido - No te enfades, solo decía, pelo rubio, piel blanca, no sé un año mayor que tu.

- Eso ¿Cuándo lo viste? - dije suavemente, pensando - Hace como un mes ¿Por qué?

- ¿Hoy qué es? - le pregunte.

- No sé - me respondió y apurada corrí fuera de la habitación, era de noche pero no me importaba, no estaba al tanto de que alguien así estuviera en la escuela.

Atravesé los pasillos con velocidad y vi por una de las ventanas que hoy tocaba luna llena. Sí lo pensaba con cuidado concordaba. La casa de los gritos había ganado su fama gracias a Remus, por sus aullidos de dolor en la transformación, pero entonces ¿Por qué seguía manteniendo esa fachada de "La casa más embrujada" sí es que ya no había nadie que gritara?

Corrí y corrí, vi por el rabillo del ojo a un prefecto de Ravenclaw, pero lo esquive con suma facilidad y seguí corriendo.

Sentía como el frío estaba haciendo su trabajo y me causaba que me costara demasiado llegar. Oh, como deseaba haber sido más inteligente y haber traído una escoba conmigo. Pero el trayecto era solo hasta el sauce boxeador.

Rápidamente me metí por el pasadizo, habiendo tenido que pasar antes los latigazos que el maldito árbol intentaba darme. Ya casi sin aliento llegue a la casa de los gritos dónde fui testigo de algo doloroso. El cambio de persona a Hombre-Lobo.

- ¿Que... haces aquí? - dijo con la respiración entrecortada aquel niño. -Debes...irte.

No le hice caso e intenté acercarme más un ladrido me alejó. No iba a detenerme. Él era un ser humano, como yo. Ese fue el mismo pensamiento que tuvieron Sirius y James al acercarse a Remus. No tenia por qué temer.

Él niño solo gritaba de dolor y yo quería calmarlo. Me acerqué a él, ya estaba completamente transformado y se veía como un animal indefenso, sin embargo era un animal que me podía arrancar un brazo.

Lo abracé y él no hizo nada, luego de un momento me dio un zarpazo en la espalda, supongo que con el objetivo de que me fuera, así que eso me aseguraba de que este chico, bebía la poción mata-lobos.

- Auh - dijo casi como un pedido lastimero, y yo solo derrame lagrimas, porque mi espalda escocía, pero no lo iba a soltar, aunque no tuviera ni idea de quién era, estaba segura de que a él le dolía más que a mi.

- Shh, Shhh - dije acariciándole la cabeza mientras más lagrimas se deslizaban por mi rostro. - Todo esta bien, todo esta bien, no duele, no duele.

Me lo decía más a mi misma que a él, pero lo necesitabamos los dos de igual forma. Me quede abrazándolo hasta que se durmió en mi regazo y yo no pude evitar cerrar mis ojos, aunque supiera que era peligroso, mi cansancio pudo más.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0**_

Al despertarme sentí un cierto peso, un poco distinto al de la noche anterior. Abrí un ojos pesadamente y al darme cuenta de que no era mi habitación me sobresalte y me pare.

- ¡Auch! - dijo una voz diferente - ¡Eso dolió, podrías por lo menos avisar, sabes!

Sorprendida de escuchar una voz ajena mire hacia el suelo donde debería estar la fuente de la voz, y en efecto en el piso se encontraba un chico que parecía un año mayor que yo, exactamente como lo había descrito Cronos, solo que con la mínima diferencia de que él no había dicho en como sus ojos resplandecían cuando estaba enojado.

- Bueno perdón es que, ¡Ay! - grite al intentar pararme y sentir un gran dolor en mi espalda me hizo desistir de intentarlo.

- Espera -dijo intentando que no me mueva - ¡Date la vuelta!

Y así lo hice.

- ¿Yo te hice esto? - me preguntó pálido al ver las marcas de garras en mi espalda, yo solo asentí - Yo...lo siento, no creí que esto...yo...

Comenzó pero lo calle abrazándolo. Y él comenzó a llorar, era extraño, eramos dos completos desconocidos. Pero sabía como iba a terminar la oración. "Soy un monstruo". Era algo que Remus repetía bastante en el libro.

Me ayudo a levantarme y me acompaño hasta la puerta, claro que por esa razón le dije que seria más conveniente entrar por el pasadizo del sauce boxeador.

- ¿Hay un pasadizo? - dijo secamente ¿Qué le había pasado al niño que acababa de llorar abrazado a mi?

- Sí, esta conectado con el sauce, antes lo utilizaban mucho, pero desde que el grupo de alumnos que lo frecuentaba se graduó, nadie más lo usó. - respondí.

Decidimos que era mejor pasar por el pasadizo, seria más rápido. Él no me miraba, por lo que no sabía que estaba pensando, pero parecía querer evitar verme directamente a los ojos.

Me acompaño hasta la enfermería dónde una escandalizada Madam Pomfrey nos atendió.

No hablamos hasta que la mirada lúgubre de sus ojos me harto. Y me determiné a romper el silencio a como sea, ya que él parecía más concentrado en hundirse en penurias de las cuales no tenía ni idea.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? - dije intentando no parecer tan obvia.

- Noah - me respondió simplemente y no parecía querer decir más.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? - dije mientras Pomfrey me pasada desinfectante por la herida por lo que no pude evitar chillar un poco.

- Doce - dijo solamente, me estaba cansando de respuestas tan cortas y concisas.

- Mi nombre es Denalya - dije - pero prefiero Deny, mi segundo nombre es Cassiopea, pero no me gusta que me llamen así porque parece el nombre de...

Sin embargo él no me miraba y parecía no escucharme.

- Como decía, no me gusta porque parece el nombre de una vieja que no me agradaba y... - pero su voz me interrumpió.

-¿Por qué estas haciendo esto? - dijo enojado.

- ¿Haciendo qué? - dije inclinando un poco la cabeza.

-Eso... - dijo después para revolverse los cabellos - Hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada como si yo no...

- No te juzgo - dije mirándolo sombriamente - no pueden controlarse aunque tomen la poción, lo sé y lo acepto, por eso no te juzgo. Ustedes tienen el complejo de qué si alguien llega a enterarse de su condición lso rechazarán o algo así, pero yo... no hago simplemente por el hecho de que no me gustaría que me lo hagan a mi. No por lastima.

Me miro largo y tendido.

- Creo que eres rara - me dijo.

- Me lo han dicho muchas veces - le respondí.

- Me lo imaginaba, no conozco a nadie que sea tan entrometida y a la vez comprensible, e idiota - dijo.

-Emm, ¿Gracias? - dije sin saber si me lo podía tomar como un cumplido o no.

- No era un cumplido - me aclaró sin sonreír como usualmente lo hace la gente normal. Creo que este chico no es para nada parecido a Remus, excepto en su complejo de "Soy hombre-lobo, por Dios, soy un monstruo, aléjense de mi"

- Me lo imaginaba - dije sonriendo suavemente - Un gusto conocerte Noah, espero que nos llevemos bien.

- Lo dudo - me respondió agrio.

- Idiota - dije riendo, pero creo que me lo decía de enserio. Bueno, tal vez pueda conseguir en él un buen amigo, claro, si es que logro convencerlo antes.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0**_

Pase el resto del día en la enfermería y cuando Madam Pomfrey me permitió salir Fui bombardeada por personas y preguntas. La personas eran James, Mione, Ron, Fred, George, Lee, Cedric, Draco, Blaise, Roger y Cedric.

- ¿Qué te paso? - dijo fred.

- ¿Por qué no viniste a clase? - le siguió Lee.

- ¿Por qué tienes la espalda vendada? - me preguntó James.

- ¿Acaso te lastimaste? - dijo Draco.

- ¿Quién? - Continuo Blaise.

- Lo mato - dijeron al mismo tiempo Roger y Cedric.

- Calma, calma, calma - dije bajando los humos de todos. - Tuve un...mmh pequeño accidente peludo.

Escuche la suave risa de Noah a mis espaldas, gire a verlo sorprendida, no la había escuchado antes.

- Te reíste - dije sonriendo feliz, como si hubiera descubierto América.

- Claro, también me puedo reir, ya sabes cosas que hacen las personas - dijo un poco mordaz.

- Ya, esta bien - dije molesta - es que nunca la había escuchado, vale.

- ¿Quién es él? - preguntaron los demás.

- Él es Noah - dije mirándolos desafiantes, como si llegaran a decirle algo - es la persona que me ayudo luego de mi accidente con el ... Mhp, pequeño problema peludo.

Cualquier tipo de amenaza que iba a surgir de los labios de ellos se esfumó. Es bueno saber que solo estaban preocupados.

- Bueno, gracias por esta incomoda situación Denalya - dijo mirándome por primera vez a los ojos - pero me tengo que ir, los de Ravenclaw se deben estar preguntando dónde estuve todo el día.

_Y toda la noche_ completé en mi cabeza.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0**_

Ya habíamos comenzado diciembre, es más, ya se estaba acercando peligrosamente la Navidad y lamentablemente, no había hecho ningún avance con respecto a Noah, ni con la misión original. Es que el chico me evitaba, o me hablaba de mala manera para que me fuera.

Realmente estaba bastante agobiada con respecto a eso, no me le podía acercar porque me sacaba a ladridos, literalmente, creo que le venia bien liberarse un poco con alguien sacando a su "pequeño problema peludo" a flote, pero es que yo no era saco de boxeo.

—¿Cuántos días les quedan para las vacaciones? —preguntó Hagrid, sacándome de la ensoñación en la que estaba metida. Genial volviendo a soñar despierta en medio de los pasillos.

—Sólo uno —respondió Hermione—. Y eso me recuerda... Harry, Ron, nos queda media hora para el almuerzo, deberíamos ir a la biblioteca.

—Sí, claro, tienes razón —dijo Ron.

—¿La biblioteca? —preguntó Hagrid—. ¿Justo antes de las fiestas? Un poco triste, ¿no creéis?

—Oh, no es un trabajo —Dijo alegremente James—. Desde que mencionaste a Nicolás Flamel, estamos tratando de averiguar quién es.

—¿Qué? —Hagrid parecía impresionado—. Escúchenme... Ya se los dije... No se metan. No tiene nada que ver con ustedes, lo que custodia ese perro.

—Nosotros queremos saber quién es Nicolás Flamel, eso es todo —dijo Hermione.

—Salvo que quieras ahorrarnos el trabajo —añadió Harry—. Ya hemos buscado en miles de libros y no hemos podido encontrar nada... Si nos das una pista... Yo sé que leí su nombre en algún lado.

—No voy a decirles nada —dijo Hagrid con firmeza. y yo casi me rió de las expresiones que pusieron todos.

—Entonces tendremos que descubrirlo nosotros —dijo Ron cortando la conversación y dándonos la señal para irnos.

A pesar de que buscamos en casi todos los libros relacionados con magos poderosos no pudimos encontrar nada. Hasta nos ganamos un regaño de Madame Pince porque James se había acercado demasiado a la sección prohibida.

—Van a seguir buscando cuando yo no esté, ¿verdad? —dijo Hermione—. Si encuentran algo, envíenme una lechuza.

Así se despidió Mione de nosotros que nos quedábamos en vacaciones en el castillo. ¡Era lo máximo!

Podíamos elegir los mejores sillones de todas las salas comunes, comer todos los bizcochos que quisiéramos y además la hermosa ventaja de que todo lo que hacíamos no estaba vigilado.

Ron nos enseñó a James y a mi a jugar ajedrez mágico, sin embargo pronto se dio cuenta de que ninguno de los dos era especialmente bueno en el juego.

Las vacaciones se fueron en risas y juegos, no pude intentar entablar ningún tipo de amistad con Noah porque se fue a pasar las vacaciones a su casa y ni Kira, Nova o Cronos lograron animarme, bueno, Ron y James eran un buen apoyo moral.

Pasamos la víspera de Navidad en la habitación de ellos, porque en la mía me sentía sola, y como todas las camas excepto las de ellos y la de Seamus estaban vacías, dormía en las que quería.

A la mañana siguiente Ron nos levantó temprano con sus gritos emocionados.

- ¡Feliz Navidad! - nos saludo sonriendo.

- A ti también - saludamos James y yo, algo adormilados.

- Mira esto - dijo James sorprendido - ¡Me han enviado regalos!

- ¿Qué esperabas, Nabos? - dijimos Ron y yo al mismo tiempo para luego reírnos a carcajadas mientras James nos veía con el ceño fruncido.

Yo los mire abrir sus paquetes emocionados, no me molesté en mirar si tenía alguno porque sabía perfectamente que no.

James había recibido un jersey Weasley, una flauta hecha por Hagrid, una moneda de cincuenta peniques de sus tíos (¡Que detalle!), una caja con golosinas y ranas de chocolate por parte de Mione y por último el regalo que contenía la capa de invisibilidad. Cosa que James no sabía.

Cuando abrió el paquete, algo fluido y de color gris plateado se deslizó hacia el suelo y se quedó brillando.

- ¿Qué es esto? - nos preguntó Harry.

- Es una capa de invisibilidad, - dije y ante su cara aclare - Una capa de invisibilidad, también conocida como manto de invisibilidad o capa para hacerse invisible, es una prenda mágica que hace invisible lo que cubre, la tuya es de James.

- Yo soy James - dijo desconcertado.

- James Potter - dije suavemente - tu papá, no tu.

La observó como un tesoro preciado, y yo solo sonreí dulcemente, se le veía contento. James vió la carta que la acompañaba y la leyó en voz alta.

_Tu padre dejó esto en mi poder antes de morir. Ya es tiempo de que te sea_

_devuelto. Utilízalo bien._

_Una muy Feliz Navidad para ti._

- Es la letra de Dumbledore - dije al ver la letra.

Luego de eso nuestra conversación fue interrumpida por los Weasley, todos portando sus jerseys. La cena que le siguió me reconfortó bastante, desde hacía años que no celebraba una cena como aquella y sabía que James, jamás la había tenido.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0**_

Como todas las noches desde que habían comenzado las vacaciones, dormía en la habitación de Ron y Harry.

Un ruido me sobresalto por completo, venia del lado de James, por lo que supuse que usaría la capa, sentí su mirada por unos segundos y después como se acercaba.

Me destape sin darle tiempo a irse para atrás y desistir de que le acompañase. Me vio sorprendido y yo solo le sonreí.

Nos colocamos los dos bajo la capa y salimos sigilosamente de la habitación, bajamos las escaleras. Nos despedimos de la sala común, y fuimos recorriendo los pasillos.

- Deny, ¡Vamos a revisar la sección prohibida! - dijo James y yo reí ante su entusiasmo pero fui rápidamente acallada. Por si las moscas.

Sin demorar más minutos entramos en aquel lugar escalofriante y fantasmal. Vi a James hurgar entre los libros, cuando agarro uno que tenia aspecto de parecer pesado, cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde, había abierto el libro y de él salia aquel desgarrador grito que describían, pero este parecía querer terminar con todo un mundo. Agarre la mano de James que todavía estaba mareado y salimos corriendo.

Luego que me cansé James nos guió y cuando estuvimos seguros de que no nos seguían, nos paramos. Justo estábamos frente a una armaduras.

Escuche pasos y arrastre a Harry a una habitación que tenia la puerta entrecerrada, era nuestra única oportunidad. Allí fue dónde lo vimos.

Se alzaba grande y maravilloso ante nuestros ojos de marco dorado magníficamente trabajado, y tan alto como el techo, más arriba tenia inscrito _Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse._

Lo vi acercarse maravillado ante el espejo, sus ojos parecían brillar, luego intentó tocar su hombro, pero allí no había nadie.

- ¿Mamá? -le preguntó al espejo - ¿Papá?

- James - dije suavemente al acercarme hasta él, no tuve el valor de mirar el espejo, no quería ver que había en él. - debemos regresar.

- Volveré - le susurro a un reflejo que yo no podía observar, pero estaba segura era el de Lily.

* * *

_ Tarde mucho más en subir este capitulo en especial, principalmente porque se me borro todo lo que había escrito y lo tuve que reescribir, honestamente pensaba que el otro capitulo era mejor... pero bueno. _


	10. Capitulo 10: Recién el comienzo

_**Descargo de responsabilidad: Estos personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling, debo especificar que la escena del bosque prohibido esta basada en la película, obviamente porque me agrada mucho más el centauro Firenze que Ronan, ya van a entender.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 10:**_

_Toda la tribuna comenzó a vitorear a los supuestos dos ganadores, yo solo los observaba en un enojado silenció, Cedric se había inscrito a pesar de que le había explicado que podría morir. No quise mirar, baje las gradas en silenció, las personas me hacían camino, mientras bajaba los escalones comenzaron a escucharse los primeros gritos de horror, comprobándome lo que ya suponía._

_Con los ojos cerrados me fui acercando a dónde deberían estar los ganadores, allí estaba Harry llorando sobre el cuerpo de Cedric. Una cosa era saberlo y otra muy distinta verlo, mis piernas fallaron y caí inevitablemente. Cedric se encontraba inmóvil, con los ojos abiertos y miraba a un punto inespecífico, las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos impotentes, James me miraba culpable._

_- Deny - me susurraba - te juro que yo no fui...no quise...hice lo posible para salvarlo..._

_- Lo sé - le respondí todavía con la mirada sobre Cedric - Lo sé y él también lo sabe, hasta lo sabía antes de comenzar la competencia pero no me izo caso, no me hizo caso._

_Y quererlo comencé a sollozar con más fuerza, las palabras ya no salían coherentemente de mi boca. Porque esa tarde había perdido, un amigo, un hermano, un ser querido._

_Por Dios ¡Cedric Diggory está muerto! se repetían en eco las palabras de Fudge._

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0**_

Me desperté sudando frió, eso estaba pasando muy seguido desde mi visita al espejo de Oesed, ya habían vuelto y James había descubierto su misterio, hasta ahora no me había atrevido a ver el espejo, pero estaba cansada de ignorar eso, para poder descubrir lo que yo más deseaba debía mirarlo cara a cara.

Me destape y fui hasta la cama de James y lo sacudí.

- ¿Eh, qué sucede? - me dijo restregándose los ojos - ¿Qué pasa Deny?

- Voy a ir a ver el espejo - dije y él se levantó apresurado - tengo que enfrentarme por fin a verlo.

James me miró con comprensión, él se había quedado horas admirando lo que pudo ser su familia pero tiempo después descubrió que por mucho que quisiera, ellos no estaban vivos.

Los dos nos cubrimos con la capa y salimos de la torre de Gryffindor lo más silencioso posible, abrimos la pintura de la dama gorda y comenzamos a divagar por el pasillo.

Nos guiamos hasta llegar a la habitación que seria la correcta, James iba a abrir la puerta pero agarre su mano en un desesperado intento de retroceder.

- No puedes - me dijo serio - Es demasiado tarde para hacerlo Deny, no hay vuelta atrás.

"No hay vuelta atrás", esa frase me calo hasta los huesos, sabía que James solo se refería a lo relacionado con el espejo, pero no pude evitar pensar que tal vez eso se aplicaría al resto de mi vida aquí.

Vacilante solté su mano y permití que abriera el cerrojo, lo observe con algo muy similar al pánico.

- Tranquila - me dijo abrazándome levemente - recuerda que estoy aquí a tu lado.

Le sonreí en respuesta, estaba en deuda con él por el resto de mi vida por hacer esto.

Salí de debajo de la capa y me acerque lentamente al espejo, aún con las piernas temblando, vi la escritura en el marco nuevamente, me di cuenta de que al revés decía: "_Esto no es tu cara sino de tu corazón el Deseo". _Seguí bajando mi mirada hasta encontrarme frente a frente con el reflejo. Allí estaban mi papá, al lado de él estaba James Potter, al verlo casi salto del susto ¿Qué hacia él ahí?

Aunque al ver bien, pude observar con mucha sorpresa que a sus costados se encontraban Lily y Sirius, un Harry mayor junto a ellos riendo, Noah se encontraba apretándome en un abrazo sandwich con Roger y Cedric estaba riendo a carcajada limpia de la cara de Fred, que por alguna razón extraña estaba con la cara manchada de torta, Ron estaba con un brazo sobre Mione, los dos adolescentes. Mi papá nos sonreía a Roger, a Noah y a mi Yo de quince años, un hombre muy parecido a Sirius se encontraba mirándonos con el ceño fruncido sin embargo acompañada de una sonrisa. Se notaba que en esa imagen éramos felices.

De mis ojos comenzaron a caer una lagrima tras otra, realmente dolía ver lo que uno deseaba, sabiendo que no lo iba a obtener, James y Lily no iban a estar en la imagen, dudaba mucho de Regulus quien supuse era el otro hombre, mi papá jamás estaría en este mundo por razones obvias. A pesar de la desazón que me causaba pensar eso, una gran sonrisa se plasmo en mi cara al imaginar que tal vez una imagen similar podría ocurrir.

Me senté en el suelo a mirar la imagen, de pronto como si se hubieran dado cuenta de que yo estuviera ahí todos voltearon su mirada a dónde yo me encontraba y me sonrieron, una gran sonrisa, mi acto reflejo fue devolvérselas lo más feliz posible, porque aunque fueran solo un sueño, era mi sueño.

Una mano me saco de mi ensoñación, al voltear vi a James mirándome preocupado.

-¿Qué viste? - me preguntó por las lagrimas, me sequé el rostro lo más rápido que pude.

- Algo que muy pronto va a suceder, o eso espero - le dije mirando el espejo con cierta esperanza - No, definitivamente va a suceder.

Me miro extrañado mas no volvió a preguntar.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0**_

- No deberían estar aquí - nos dijo la suave voz de Dumbledore - ¿No creen?

Nos volteamos a verlo asustados, pero el solo nos regalo una sonrisa, irritándome a mi y aliviando a James.

- Veo que han descubierto las maravillas que este espejo puede enseñar - dijo aún con esa sonrisa - Como estoy seguro han comprobado, este espejo muestra el más desesperado anhelo del corazón, ¿No es así señorita Rizza?

- ¡Cállese! - dije en un arrebato - No tiene idea de que vi, por lo menos mi anhelo es posible.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron momentáneamente, tal vez me había sobrepasado.

- Perdón por mi falta de respeto, profesor - dije un poco tensa, James solo me observaba como si hubiera redescubierto como era mi personalidad.- Es que James y yo sabemos los riesgos que corremos observando de esa manera el espejo.

- ¿A sí? - dijo James a lo que le di un codazo en las costillas a lo que se quedo callado inmediatamente - Cierto, lo sabemos.

- Bueno, que bien - siguió hablándonos - Les informo que dentro de poco el espejo será trasladado a un nuevo hogar, para la seguridad de los estudiantes.

Asentimos al tiempo en respuesta, luego nos miramos enojados y bufamos. ¿¡Como era posible que eso ocurriera tan seguido!?

- Ahora volveremos a nuestras camas profesor - respondió James antes que yo, ¡Copión!

- Profesor - dijo James justo cuando yo ya me había volteado - ¿Qué es lo que ve usted cuándo observa el espejo de Oesed?

- Yo me veo sosteniendo un par de medias de lana - le contestó, a lo que indudablemente pensé que James había hecho una pregunta demasiado personal - Nunca están de más.

James asintió desconcertado y antes de que el profesor se retirara lo llame.

- Director Dumbledor - dije llamando su atención - prefiero que no nos diga nada antes de que nos mienta, pero no me preocupa James hizo una pregunta con una respuesta muy personal. A lo que lo llame fue para darle un consejo, ella no volverá profesor, por ser una persona que conoce la pérdida le aconsejo que siga adelante y no se obsesione con su muerte, recuerde esto a futuro señor, le servirá.

Vi que sus ojos aumentaron en reconocimiento a mi respuesta y le sonreí comprensiva, agarre la mano de James y nos volvimos a colocar la capa de invisibilidad.

Cuando cruzamos por el laberinto que era de por si el castillo y llegamos a la habitación de los chicos, antes de que se acostara, tire de la manga de James.

- James - dije susurrando apenada - solo por esta noche ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

Primero se sorprendió pero luego asintió y me hizo un espacio, necesitaba sentirme acompañada por esa noche, solo así podría dormir tranquila, el calor que desprendía de James me dio sueño, lentamente mis ojos se fueron cerrando, permitiéndome bajar las defensas y entrar en la inconsciencia.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o 0o0o0o0**_

Faltaban solo dos días para que terminaran las vacaciones y hablar con Mione no me animaba mucho, la última vez que le había comentado sobre nuestras pequeñas escapaditas nocturnas a ver el espejo de Oesed casi pega el grito en el cielo y ni hablar cuando le comente que todas las vacaciones estuve durmiendo junto a James y Ron.

- Denalya - me gritaba - Mira si te hubiesen hecho algo esos pervertidos, te prometo que si te llegan a poner una mano encima ¡Arde Troya!

Sí, me mando un vociferador.

- Jamás cambiarás Mione - dije divertida, a pesar de que Ron y James al lado mío, parecían haber sufrido el susto de sus vidas.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0**_

-Estupida piedra filosofal que distraes a mis amigos de mi - murmuraba mientras apuñalaba la carne de mi plato mientras Cedric me mirada divertido, extrañamente la situación se me hacia familiar - Te maldigo de por vida Flamel.

Hace poco habían encontrado el nombre de Flamel, y nos inundamos en el éxtasis de la curiosidad saciada, sin embargo luego de eso, había partido de Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff y Oliver enloquece, causando en consecuencia que James también enloquezca, Mione estaba más concentrada en averiguar toda la biografía de flamel y Ron en saber para que diablos querría Snape la dichosa Piedra Filosofal. Mientras yo, bueno, asesinando mi comida porque me ignoraban.

- ¿Problemas en el paraíso? - dijo la voz de alguien a mi lado, al levantar mi vista me encontré con la sonrisa sarcástica de Noah.

- Cállate Noah - dije suspirando cansada a lo que me miro extraño y se hizo un lugar entre Cedric y Yo.

-¿Qué ocurre? - me preguntó.

- Hola, buenos días, ¿Cómo andas? ¿Te quedaron cicatrices en la espalda? ¿Todavia duele? ¿Cómo pasaste las vacaciones? - dije burlona, pero al notar que se tenso por lo de las cicatrices me rectifique - Tranquilo, solo bromeaba, me quedaron cicatrices que Madame Pomfrey dijo que lamentablemente no se irán, pero no duele.

Pareció calmarse a lo que apoye mi cabeza sobre su hombro. A todo esto Cedric parecía seguir preguntándose ¿Quien era el chico?

- Mis amigos están más concentrados en otras cosas, y sé que lo seguirán estando por bastante tiempo - dije relajada por el aroma que Noah desprendía - ¿Nunca te han dicho que hueles delicioso? - dije somnolienta, al abrir los ojos me di cuenta de lo que había dicho y no pude evitar sonrojarme, Cedric miraba con mala cara a Noah quien a pesar de mantener un rostro imperturbable tenia las mejillas suavemente sonrojadas.

La escena me hizo rememorar la imagen del espejo. Sonreí verdaderamente feliz por primera vez desde que llegue hasta ese mundo, no era agradecida, tampoco comprensiva, no era triste, no era dulce, tierna, sarcástica, irónica, solo era... feliz.

De pronto las miradas cesaron y se centraron en mi rostro, a lo que desconcertada los mire.

- ¿Que les pasa? - les pregunte a lo que ellos solo se acercaron más.

- Vuelve a hacer eso - dijo Cedric.

- ¿Hacer qué?

- Eso - me contesto Noah agarrando las comisuras de mi boca y estirándolas hacia arriba, en un intento de sonrisa macabra.

- ¿Sonreír? - dije a lo que los otros dos asintieron.

- No tengo ganas - dije a lo que ellos me miraron de mala manera - La sonrisa fue cosa de una vez, además ¿Por qué quieren que vuelva a sonreír?

- Bueno... - dijo un poco incomodo Cedric - es que parecías feliz.

- Soy feliz - le conteste con el ceño fruncido.

- Me refiero a verdaderamente feliz, como si el vernos así te hubiera hecho plenamente feliz de repente - me contesto Noah.

- Bueno, es que me hicieron recordar algo - dije levantando las comisuras de mi boca en una mueca intrigante. - Muy especial para mi, pero que todavía no ocurrió.

- Pero ¿Cómo puede ser importante para ti si todavía no ocurrió? - dijo escéptico Noah.

- Porque tengo la certeza de que se va a cumplir - dije alegre - Me voy a encargar personalmente de eso.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0**_

El día se acercaba, pronto aquello que tendría que ocurrir, ocurriría. Estaba casi segura de que pasaria por la serie de hechos que se estaban desarrollando.

- ¿Hola? ¡Tierra llamando a Denalya! - dijo una voz molesta en mi oído.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? - dije para notar que Noah permanecía enfrente mío haciendo gala de su perfecta cara indiferente ¿Qué problema tenia ese chico en dejar mostrar aunque sea una mueca? - Idiota, te especifique que odio que me llamen por mi nombre completo.

- Lo sé, por algo lo hago - me dijo sacándome la lengua, pero permaneciendo en esa pose de chico cool, ¡Como odiaba cuando parecía tan genial sin hacer nada!

- Prefiero un apodo, no sé, todo menos mi nombre completo - dije - James, Mione, Rojito y los demás me dicen "Deny", llámame así.

- Nop, no te queda enana - dijo - Ya sé "Nana" me gusta.

-¿Nana? - dije extrañada - pero no tiene nada que ver con mi nombre.

- Pero si tiene mucho que ver en como eres - dijo retirándose de la biblioteca.

- ¿Nana? - dije asimilando el apodo. E-na-na, Na-na.

- ¡Maldito bastardo! - dije corriendo tras él y tirándole un libro por la cabeza.

Se fue sobandose la cabeza, pero a pesar de que intentaba ocultarlo, pude ver una pequeña sonrisa asomarse por la comisura de su boca. ¡Gane la partida! ¡Lo hice sonreír!

- ¡Señorita! - escuche una furiosa voz a mis espaldas - ¡Es la octava vez en el mes que le digo que...! ¡No se grita en la biblioteca!

Prácticamente fui echada por Madame Pince, al parecer la señora no me tiene un gran aprecio, todavía no entiendo el por qué.

Con resignación salí por la puerta de entrada, ¡Quién quiera a esa mujer debe estar completamente demente!

- Como yo - termine en voz alta sonriendo divertida de mi ocurrencia, pero al ver a Mione con James y Ron sali de mis pensamientos y me coloque a su lado.

- Hola chicos - dije sonriendo, James me paso un brazo por encima de los hombros y me pellizco los cachetes.

-¡Ay! ¡Duele James! ¡Suelta ya! - dije para diversión del chico que comenzó a reír.

- Me la debías - dijo - jamás pagaste ese favor que supuestamente me había ganado por acompañarte todas las vacaciones.

- Sí, pero algún día te lo iba a pagar, esto no era necesario - dije farfullando.

- ¡Deja de hacer el idiota quieres! – le grite intentando de que no volviera a ser atacada. - ¡James!

- Es que eres tan tierna Deny - dijo riéndose.

- Noah dice que soy enana, los enanos no son tiernos - dije enfadada.

-¿Noah? - me preguntó.

- Un chico arrogante de segundo año que... - comencé pero un golpe en la cabeza me paró en seco.

- No debes andar hablando mal a las espaldas de la gente Nana - dijo mientras yo lo fulminaba con la mirada.

- ¿Nana? - preguntaban mis amigos.

- Es que... - iba a volver a decir pero el me interrumpió nuevamente colocando su brazo sobre mi cabeza como si fuera un mueble.

- Es de cariño - dijo de forma encantadora.

- ¿Eh? - dije ante su cara de niño bueno. ¿Por qué había cambiado tanto su personalidad?

- Ah, gracias por cuidar de ella - dijo Mione mirándolo agradecida. ¿Cuidar de mi?

- No es nada, para mi es un placer hacerlo - ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

- Nos vemos Noah - dije cortando su conversación y arrastrando a esos tres lejos - ¿No iban a ver a Hagrid?

- Ah cierto - dijeron. ¿Quién se creían que era? ¡Por dios, era mayor que ellos por tres años!

Nos acercamos a la casa, todas las ventanas estaban cerradas, hasta parecía clausurado, me reí de mi propio pensamiento. Hoy estaba idiota.

Tocamos la puerta y nadie nos respondió, tocamos más fuerte y por fin un nerviosos y sospechoso Hagrid nos abrió.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieren? - nos habló molesto, ni que lo estuviéramos culpando.

- Tranquilo, vinimos de visita - dije sonriendo torcidamente.

- Pasen - nos aclaro un poco culpable.

Al entrar un calor nos sofoco, a pesar de que si bien estábamos en una estación calurosa, no era para tanto. Nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa.

- Hagrid - comencé a pesar de notar que los otros todavía no estaban listos - como eres el guardián de Howgarts me preguntaba si sabrías quien más custodia la piedra filosofal además de Fluffy, claro, y de los encantamientos especiales de los profesores.

- Pues - dijo indeciso, los chicos me miraron feo por saber algo que ellos no, y no habérselos dicho, ya les explicaría - no debería decírselos, pero viendo que ya saben lo de los encantamientos, puedo agregar que hace poco colocaron el encantamiento especial, creación de Quirrel, fue el último.

- Podemos saber ¿Quiénes más se encargaron de los encantamientos? - preguntó Mione.

- Bueno... Snape, Sprout, Mcgonagall, Flitwick y por supuesto Dumbledor- dijo.

- Aha - dije - Me impresiona que hayan conseguido a Fluffy, un perro de tres cabezas no lo consigue cualquiera, admiro profundamente a quien lo haya traído.

- Pues que bueno, yo lo traje - dijo orgulloso y yo sonreí.

- Oye Hagrid ¿Qué es eso? - nos señaló James.

- Eh... bueno - dijo mirando para todas las direcciones menos hacia nosotros.

- Hagrid - dijo Ron sorprendiéndonos a todos - ¿Es lo que creo que es? ¡Te debió haber costado una fortuna!

- Me lo gane - dijo.

- ¿Podemos saber de que están hablando? - espeto Mione.

- Del huevo de dragón que Hagrid tiene escondido - dije

- Shhh, - dijeron Ron y Hagrid al mismo tiempo.

- Es ilegal tener uno - dijo Ron susurrando como si nos pudieran escuchar.

- Ah - dije - chicos nos tenemos que ir, Hagrid volvemos a la noche, no hay dramas ¿verdad?

- No, pero no dejen que los vea nadie - dijo cauteloso.

- Oh, tenemos nuestro propio modo - dije sonriéndole segura.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0**_

- ¿¡Qué perdiste la capa!? - grite enojada. - ¿¡Cómo pudiste perderla!?

- ¡Te juro que la guarde en el baúl! - dijo.

- ¿Seguro qué buscaste bien? - le pregunte poco convencida.

-¡Por Merlin que sí! - me dijo.

- Bueno - dije - la busco yo también, pero si la llego a encontrar... no vas a escapar de mis pinzas atrapa cachetes James Potter.

James asintió convencido, lo más gracioso de todo eso fue que cuando abrí el baúl, la capa estaba ahí.

- ¡Te lo dije, James! - le dije mientras hacia distintos gestos con el rostro de James.

- Pedo, yo te judo que do budque dien - decía más o menos mientras yo jugaba.

- Aha - dije entretenida.

- Bueno chicos - dijo Ron - no quiero interrumpir el momento pero tenemos que irnos.

- Odey - dijo James sobandose las mejillas. - Dodio Deny.

- Ya, no fue para tanto - dije siseando.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0**_

Esa misma noche entramos en la cabaña de Hagrid, me sentía un poco ansiosa por lo que iba a ocurrir, no era precisamente una fan de Voldemort por lo que no me hacia gracia tener que estar en un bosque donde me lo encontraría. Estupidos viajes ínter dimensionales.

Entre en la cabaña, junto con James y Mione, Ron más que entrar fue arrastrado a ella.

- Bienvenidos - dijo mientras nos sonreía.

- ¿Cuánto falta? - preguntó James.

- En unos segundos estará - dijo y en efecto dentro de menos de tres minutos ya nos encontrábamos frente a un humeante huevo de dragón.

El cascaron fue rápidamente roto por la cría que salio de él con la agilidad de una babosa en patines. Parecía una pequeña lagartija con alas, sin obviar decir que estaba completamente babosa.

- Lo llamare Norberto - dijo a lo que le sonreí, algún día lo sabría, no estaba de más decirlo.

- No Hagrid - le dije a lo que me miraron raro - Esta cría de Ridgeback Noruego, es hembra.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? - dijo Ron.

- Me encantan los dragones - me excuse. - Además una vez me hablaste de que tu hermano Charlie trabajaba con ellos en Rumania.

- Es verdad - me secundó Mione, aunque estaba más que segura que él jamás dijo nada.

- Ah - dijo confundido - no me acordaba.

- Pero si tienes malísima memoria querido - dije en burla.

- Bueno, entonces será Norberta - dijo el guardián todavía hablando del dragón.

Estábamos discutiendo que ese no era un nombre correcto para la pobre hembra cuando James escucho un ruido en la ventana.

- Deny - dijo sacudiéndome el hombro alarmado - Es Malfoy.

Apresurados nos despedimos de forma rápida de Hagrid y salimos en su búsqueda. Para nuestra mala suerte cuando llegamos, Draco ya nos había acusado con Minnie.

- Denalya - dijo cuando me vio - Vives metiéndote en problemas, esto ya es cosa seria, cada vez son más atrevidas tus desobediencias, te juro que si no fuera porque conocí a tu madre y a tu padre, juraría que eres hija del mismísimo demonio Sirius Bla...

Abrí los ojos sorprendida, y ella horrorizada, no lo dijo en halago, en ese tiempo todavía marcaban a Sirius de asesino y traidor.

- ¡Anda dilo! - dije furica, una cosa era que se metieran conmigo y otra con Sirius.

- Denalya no es lo que quería... - dijo pero la interrumpí.

- No importa, me lo tomare como halago - dije. A pesar de mis palabras era obvio que parecía querer matarla y lo quería. - Seria un honor ser su hija...

No pude continuar porque recibí un cachetazo, debo dejar en claro que todo esto se dió frente mis amigos y Draco.

- ¿Sabes lo que hizo? - dijo mirándome con los ojos como hielo.

- ¿Sabes qué sé? - dije mirándola con una expresión neutral, pero parecía que mi mirada demostraba todo - Sé lo que _NO _hizo, eso sé Minerva, porque a pesar de que no lo conozco, soy lo suficientemente capaz para concebir la mera idea de que no todo lo que se dice es verdad. No quiero ser cruel, pero tu debiste saber que él no haría eso, no sé porque creo en su inocencia, supongo que a pesar de que lo niegues tal vez tenga un poco de sangre merodeadora corriendo por mis venas.

- ¿Tienes idea de lo que fue para mi? - dijo ya con lagrimas de rabia en los ojos. - Acaso vislumbras lo que fue para mí enterarme de que él los mato.

- ¿Tienes idea de lo que fue para él? - le espeté en contestación - Ser encerrado en Azkaban sin haber hecho nada, perder tres amigos ese mismo día, perderlo a él. No sabes lo que es perder a un hermano Minerva, en especial si es un hermano de la vida, que aprendió junto a ti. Él no fue, tú lo sabes, Sirius habría sido capaz de morir por ellos, hasta por Pettigrew, esa maldita rata rastrera.

- Tú ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? - dijo observándome con desconfianza.

- No tengo pruebas para refutarlo, pero lo siento, investigue si es lo que querías saber - le respondí con una sonrisa sin ganas - Fui capaz de pensar en otra opción diferente, cabe destacar que no lo dejaron defenderse.

- Encontraron un dedo, ¡solo un dedo! - dijo como intentando justificarse - ¿¡Qué más esperaba que pensaran!?

- Bueno - dije - que pudo cortarse el dedo y huir, un dedo no vale nada a comparación de una vida, podría perfectamente haberlo hecho.

- ¡Por Merlin! ¡Ese joven era un cobarde! ¡Es imposible que haya sido capaz de hacerlo! La sola idea es absurda - dijo.

Sonreí sardónicamente, e hice una reverencia, parecía casi siniestro el acto.

- Que conste, que el día que todo se sepa, me deberás diez galeones - dije.

- Podríamos terminar con este espectáculo extraño que están representando - nos interrumpió Malfoy - ¿No iba a castigarlos por estar a horas inadecuadas?

- Ahhhm - dijo aclarándose la garganta - No interrumpa en lo que no le concierne señor Malfoy, en cuanto al castigo los cinco deberán ir al bosque prohibido con Hagrid.

Solo encogí los hombros en indiferencia, Mione se puso pálida, Ron parecía querer vomitar, James todavía lo procesaba y Malfoy, bueno él solo observaba a Minerva como si hubiera dicho la blasfemia más insultante del mundo.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0**_

Estupido Filch. Estupido bosque prohibido. Estupido Voldemort. Estupidos largo camino. Estupida Neblina.

- ¡Maldigo el día en que a los fundadores se les ocurrió la idea de crear un Bosque que rodeara el castillo! - dije entre dientes. A lo lejos escuchaba a Filch renegar sobre algo, creo que decia "En mis tiempos los colocábamos boca abajo y..."

- No es por ser descortés señor Filch, pero ya no estamos en sus tiempos - dije divertida ante su mirada irritada, curiosamente luego de eso sonrió.

-Yo hubiera pensado en los hombre-lobo antes de decir eso - dijo, los otros se paralizaron pero yo ni me inmute.

- Una vez al mes, no hace nada - dije - las mujeres lo sufrimos... a nuestra manera particular, ser hombre-lobo no cambia las cosas.

Filch se quedo callado, Mione comenzó a reírse a carcajadas como nunca antes, Ron y Draco no parecían entender el chiste, mientras que James tenia la apariencia de un tomate echando humo.

Nos fuimos sonriendo hasta la entrada del bosque. Se veía mucho más tenebroso en la vida real, trague saliva, pero escuchar no tan lejos algunos trotes me calmo, cerca estaban los terrenos de los centauros.

- No voy a entrar ahí - dijo Malfoy con prepotencia.

-Perdón niñato - dije mirándolo - ¿Es que te dan miedo los centauros? No son tan peligrosos, solo te aconsejo cuidarte de las acromantulas, los trolls son de temer, si te encuentras un thestral dudo mucho que puedas verlos por lo que de ellos no te preocupes.

- ¿Quién eres tu para decir que no podré verlos? - dijo - Soy mejor que tu traidora a la sangre.

- Los thestral solo son visibles... para aquellos que han visto la muerte - dije inconscientemente mirando a James. Malfoy trago saliva - Son un augurio de desgracia, pero que los veas no significa exactamente que seas un desgraciado.

Hagrid nos interrumpió alegando que era hora de entrar. Apenas comenzaron a armar los grupos me pegue a James como una lapa.

- Voy con James - dije sonriendo.

- Deny, ¿No quieres mejor ir con Hermione y conmigo y Ron va con Harry? - me preguntó.

- No - dije - Quiero ir con James y con el hurón albino.

- Esta bien - nadie dijo nada ante mi apodo hacia Draco, excepto el que me miro fulminante. Estupido engreido, extrañaba cuando era minimamente agradable. Seguramente recibió alguna carta de su padre.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0**_

Con los grupos decididos Hagrid pudo por fin explicarnos el incidente de la sangre de los unicornios. Teníamos que encontrar uno que se encontraba herido, nos informo que ya había encontrado uno muerto el anterior miércoles. No era muy inspirador.

Nos separamos, antes de que lo hiciéramos Malfoy insistió en que nos lleváramos a Fang, Hagrid no se negó y el perro estaba más feliz teniendo compañía.

Nos íbamos adentrando cada vez más en la neblina, Malfoy comenzó a despotricar sobre que su padre se enteraría de esto y bla, bla, bla. Se vio callado cuando de entre la Neblina surgió una figura negra encapuchada que se veía agazapada sobre un unicornio.

Pareció sentir nuestra presencia porque abruptamente giró su rostro hacia nuestra dirección, fue lentamente avanzando hacia nosotros, Fang había ya huido, James permanecía quieto en su lugar porque la cicatriz le ardía, Malfoy había echado a correr junto con Fang. Genial.

La figura se siguió acercando y James parecía reacio a retroceder, no había nadie a nuestro alrededor por lo que cuando ya se encontraba a un metro de nosotros me coloque frente a James y lo eche hacia atrás, para mi hermosa suerte apenas la criatura amago a acercarse que una figura salio entre la niebla y lo alejó. James se colocó a mi lado automáticamente.

- Harry Potter - dijo aquel centauro de ojos asombrosamente azules y cabello rubio - No deberías entrar en el Bosque Prohibido, hay toda clase de criaturas extrañas al acecho.

- Hola Señor Firenze - dije haciendo una ligera reverencia, esta vez nada sarcástica, era por respeto - Un gusto conocerlo, gracias por salvarnos a James y a mi.

- También es un gusto conocerla señorita... - dijo para que lo completara.

- Denalya - respondí.

- Oh, la niña seleccionada en las cuatro casas - dijo. - Los habitantes del Bosque esperan grandes cosas de usted.

- No los decepcionare - dije - Por cierto, no ha notado nada extraño en Marte, me parece que esta inusualmente brillante esta noche.

- Impresionante - dijo luego de mirar el cielo un rato - sumamente impresionante para una bruja, claro.

- No me ofende, los magos no somos muy buenos para la astrología, la astronomía y hasta me atrevería a decir para la adivinación - dije con seguridad - no nacimos para ello, pero hay algunos que se esfuerzan más que otros.

-Muy sabia su respuesta - dijo - ¿Segura qué tiene once años?

- Muy segura.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0**_

Cerca escuchamos algunos cascos acercarse rápidamente me acerque al lado de Firenze sin miedo.

Firenze, tenemos que irnos rápido – dije – Ronan y Bane se acercan y no van a estar felices con el hecho de que estés con nosotros.

Nos hizo una seña a James y a mí, que comprendí de inmediato. Quería que nos subiéramos a su lomo.

¡Vamos James! – dije espabilándolo y subiéndolo conmigo al lomo de Firenze.

Con velocidad nos alejamos de ahí en dirección donde debería de estar Hagrid. Escuche algunas voces detrás y supe que no estaban felices.

Esto te va a meter en grandes problemas – dije en su oído.

Lo sé – dijo – a ninguno de los demás centauros les agradan los humanos.

También lo sé – dije – lo único que quieren es no interferir con el plan de Voldemort ¿verdad? Sé que no es su asunto, y por lo tanto no pido que nos ayuden, lo único que quiero es que si él esta en el bosque y James llega a entrar, saquen a patadas si es necesario a Harry de aquí. Este favor te lo pido a ti Firenze, no estoy incluyendo al resto de la colonia.

Intentare cumplirlo – me aseguro y yo suspire de alivio.

Sin darnos cuenta ya no encontrábamos bajándonos del lomo del centauro y enfrentándonos a un confundido guardián.

¿Qué sucede niños? – nos pregunto Hagrid a lo que James no pudo responder.

Nada que merezca demasiada importancia, en fin, encontramos al unicornio muerto – dije mirando directamente a los ojos del guardián – La criatura que lo mato se encontraba bebiendo de su sangre, ya saben lo que eso significa ¿Verdad?

Hagrid estaba horrorizado y Firenze impresionado de que supiera tantas cosas de ese mundo apenas conociéndolo, pensé con burla que venia ya más de cuatro años estudiándolo como a las sagradas escrituras.

Niña, tu sabes lo que esta ocurriendo en el bosque – dijo más como una afirmación que como pregunta, pero igualmente asentí en respuesta. – Bueno, tu te encargaras de explicarle al niño Potter, sabes que me metería en serios problemas si…

No te preocupes – dije guiñándole un ojo en complicidad - Tu no nos dijiste nada. Mi boca esta sellada como una tumba. Lo prometo por la garrita.

Mal ejemplo – habló – pero nada mal la promesa, aunque en mi caso seria pezuña.

No hay dramas – dije sonriendo.

Deny, no es que sea mal amigo pero… ¡Podrías dejar de hacer eso con cada extraño que conocemos! – dijo en tono enojado pero sonriendo - ¡Pareciera que conoces a todo el mundo mágico y todos sus secretos!

Podría ser – le respondí en tono misterioso para que me mirara como diciendo "¡En serio!". En complicidad lo agarre de los hombros para no caerme ante la risa.

Parecíamos dos locos, estábamos parados entre un centauro y un semi-gigante, en el Bosque Prohibido, en un terreno cercano a las acromantulas, con Voldemort pisándonos los talones, sin duda estábamos dementes.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o**_

Bueno – dije en voz alta causando que mi voz inundara la habitación por completo – Quiero que entiendan una cosa, lo que vamos a vivir de ahora en adelante ya no van a ser simples juegos de niños ¿entienden?

Los demás me asintieron con la seriedad ameritada. Nos encontrábamos en mi habitación reunidos no solo Mione, James y Ron, sino que también Cedric, Fred, George y Lee.

Bien como la eh explicado las utilidades de la sangre de Unicornio, les pregunto ¿Quién estaría tan desesperado a recibir tal castigo con tal de sobrevivir? Mejor ¿Qué es lo que esta oculto en Hogwarts, Mione? – comencé con los dedos entrecruzados sobre la mesa de mi escritorio.

La piedra filosofal, pero eso no… Oh

Exacto – dije vaticinando su pensamiento – Solo harías eso si buscas sobrevivir un momento más hasta beber otra cosa importante, en este caso la piedra filosofal ¿Quién querría eso?

Deny, lo estas tratando decirnos es que Voldemort volvio. – dijo James en resumidas cuentas.

¡Bingo! – dije en broma.

- ¡Entonces Snape quiere la piedra para Voldemort! – dijo Ron.

Chicos, ya les eh hablado antes que no es Snape, sé quien es, pero lamentablemente no se los puedo decir hasta el final, donde tú James, ya lo sabrás por ti mismo para esas instancias – dije.

- Pero no seria que lo supiéramos – dijo Fred harto de mi misterio.

No, eso cambiaria el rumbo de la historia – dije frustrada de que no me comprendieran - Las cosas suceden de una forma que se da por si sola, esto va a suceder porque así estaba escrito, pero tranquilos, no permitiría que nada malo pasase. A grandes rasgos, por supuesto.

Esta bien – confiaremos en ti – pero si algo sucede llámanos, sabremos donde están.

Chicos ¡Que tengan el mapa no vale! – dije molesta.

Perdón pero esto solo les pertenece a los merodeadores – dijeron a la vez.

- Pero estoy segura de que ellos me permitirían tenerlo – dije enojada.

No lo creo.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o**_

Los exámenes nos mantenían desconcentrados de lo que importaba pero gracias al cielo, por fin habían terminado. Esas últimas noches James estaba sufriendo de pesadillas continuas, para nada agradables, sinceramente. Además a eso le sumábamos que habíamos averiguado que Hagrid había dicho la forma de pasar a Fluffy, Genial. La ansiedad se estaba notando, nos tenia a todos los pelos de punta, a tal punto que James explotó.

El profesor Dumbledor no esta porque se fue de viaje, Snape no es el ladrón, Mcgonagall me sigue como mi sombra, no podemos evitar que Voldemort se haga con la piedra- dijo enfurecido – Recuerden que él mato a mis padres, no permitiré que se lleve esa piedra, cueste lo que me cueste, esta noche iremos a buscarla. ¿Estas de acuerdo Deny?

Completamente de acuerdo, mi capitán – a pesar de la tensión, la broma pareció relajarlo un poco.

Esa misma noche esperamos en la sala común de Gryffindor y apenas Lee termino de desperezarse nos levantamos en busca de la capa de invisibilidad.

Con velocidad Mione y yo nos escabullimos en la habitación de los varones y sacamos del baúl la capa, sin esperar un momento más, corrimos escaleras abajo hasta la sala común.

¿Tienen la capa? – preguntó Ron a lo que levante la susodicha con la mano en señal de respuesta.

Comenzamos nuestra salida cuando Neville se interpuso entre la salida y nosotros.

¿Van salir? ¡No se los permitiré, por su culpa Gryffindor esta perdiendo muchos puntos! – dijo enfadado pero igualmente temblando. - ¡Tendrán que pasar sobre mi si quieren salir!

¡Esto es muy importante Neville! – dijo Ron - ¡Déjanos salir!

Tú me dijiste que debía de enfrentarme por mis decisiones – mencionó en reproche al pelirrojo.

Sí, pero no a nosotros – le espetó Ron.

Bueno, intenten golpearme si se atreven – comenzó, ante esto James nos miro suplicante a Mione y a mi.

La castaña me miro y las dos comprendimos el mensaje, esperaba que Neville alguna vez comprendiera porque lo hicimos.

Lo lamentamos Neville – dijimos al mismo tiempo – Esperamos que algún día puedas perdonarnos.

Luego de una seña que nos hicimos entre nosotras, pronunciamos al unísono el hechizo.

_Petrificus__Totalus__. _

Rápidamente lo rodeamos y salimos de ahí, no es que no hubiera otra opción, por supuesto que había otra; esperar a que Voldemort se hiciera con la piedra y morir de forma dolorosa. No nos era apetecible ni a Mione ni a mi.

Con suerte, obviamente suerte inhumana, esquivamos a Filch y a la Señora Norris. Y para broche de oro, logramos engañar a Peeves haciéndole creer que éramos el Barón Sanguinario. La bendita suerte se nos acabo cuando cruzamos la puerta del tercer piso que daba a Fluffy. Al llegar un arpa se encontraba ya tocando la música, pero al dar nuestro primer paso dentro, se apagó.

Espere a que James comenzara a sacar la flauta que teníamos preparada, pero la melodía no comenzaba y el perro de tres cabezas ya comenzaba a despertar. Me voltee asustada a verlo.

¡James!¡La flauta! – dije apurada.

Se me debió caer en la sala común, porque no la tengo – me susurro intentando mantener a Fluffy dormido.

Intente pensar rápido, el animal ya había abierto perezosamente un ojo. Mala señal. Mi cerebro estaba carburando como nunca en su vida. Sí una melodía lo podía dormir, ¡Tal ves una canción cantada serviría! Para mi desgracia solo recordaba una, y no me parecía bueno cantarla frente a ellos porque iba a ser cantada recién dieciocho años después. ¡Pero prefería mi vida que una canción! Así que me arme de valor y comencé a cantar.

- Lamento que deban oír mi horrible voz, pero no me queda otra opción, no se rían de la canción – dije.

- Calling all the monsters, calling all the monsters

Calling all, calling all

Calling all the monsters

Mione fue la primera en moverse al comprender que funcionaba, que el perro se dormía nuevamente.

Heart thumps and you jump  
Coming down with goose bumps  
You dared to go there  
I I I´ma (x2) get you so scared

We're wanting to  
we're haunting you  
we're wanting you

No necesite seguir porque ya estábamos bajando por la trampilla, lamentablemente nos tiramos sin revisar si había fondo o no. Cuando caímos, el golpe nos lo evito una planta.

¡Que bueno que esta planta estaba aquí! – dijo Ron aliviado.

¿¡Aliviado!? – dije en grito a lo que los tres me miraron extrañados – Esto es el **lazo del diablo** es una planta parecida a una tentácula venenosa, o a una enredadera, atrapa a quien cae en ella y puede llegar a matar.

¡Ahhh! – desesperados James y Ron comenzaron a moverse asustados logrando que la planta los atrapara. Tal vez no fue buena idea ser tan directa con respecto a los usos de la planta.

¡Quietos! – les grito Mione – Si se relajan les permitirá salir.

Hermione y yo nos relajamos instantáneamente y comenzamos a hundirnos en la planta, eso solo empeoro el miedo de los chicos, pero James se recompuso rápido y no hizo caso. Ron no tanto. Al ver que no encontraban la solución e intentando que esto no se demorara más les dije a James y a Mione el hechizo.

Es _Lumos Solem - _los tres gritamos el encantamiento y la planta soltó a Ron.

La otra prueba la pasamos sin demasiadas dificultades, sin embargo la prueba del tablero de ajedrez fue la que más nos costo, a los cuatro.

Como ni Hermione, ni James ni yo éramos muy buenos en ajedrez, fuimos a parar a lugares no vistosos, pero Ron se coloco en el lugar del caballo. Luego de que el juego se desarrollara sin aún un final a favor de alguien, fue cuando Ron decidió que se sacrificaría.

Pero… Ron – dije, a pesar de que Ron y yo no fuéramos los mejores amigos, no permitiría que hiciera eso. – No te dejare hacer eso.

¿¡Quieres salvar la piedra y en consecuencia a nosotros!? – nos grito.

- Yo… - comenzó James, al parecer los tres no íbamos a dejar que Weasley hiciera tal cosa.

Pero después de un par de gritos, la decisión final fue tomada y Ron ganó la contienda. El pelirrojo fue hacia delante y la reina blanca saltó. Golpeo a Ron en la cabeza, dejándolo al parecer inconciente, los tres quisimos abalanzarnos sobre la estatua de la reina y despedazarla, pero el juego todavía no había terminado. James se movió tres pasos a la izquierda y luego de eso el Rey blanco se quito la corona y se la dejo a sus pies. Habíamos ganado.

A penas razonamos en que podíamos acercarnos a Ron, dejamos sin vacilación nuestros puestos y nos acercamos a él.

- Mione y yo nos quedaremos aquí – dije – por cierto, para la próxima prueba a la que te enfrentarás, te daré una pista ¡Ya está resuelta!

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – dijo sospechando.

- Bueno, escuche que la prueba de Quirrel era enfrentarse a un troll y si alguien ya fue, significaría que el troll ya esta Nock out, ¿entiendes? – dije demostrando mi lógica.

- Gracias – me dijo.

- Ah y para atravesar el fuego negro agarra la botella más pequeña – dije pero él no me comprendió – lo entenderás cuando veas la prueba de Snape, no te seguiremos porque ahí una sola botella para pasar, del otro lado del fuego encontraras a…. la persona que paso las demás pruebas y derrotó al troll

- Esta bien – dijo tragando saliva y comenzando a caminar.

- ¡Espera! – grite antes de que atravesara la puerta.

Me abalancé sobre él y lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas, aunque supiera como terminaba, eso no me dejaba tranquila.

Buena suerte – dije a modo de despedida viendo como atravesaba la puerta.

Al comenzar a caminar con Mione hacia la enfermería para dejar a Ron allí, no pude evitar mirar atrás con preocupación.

Esto era sin dudas recién el comienzo.


	11. Capitulo 11: Tiempo

_**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter no me pertenece, mucho menos sus personajes. Solo creo historias donde ocurren lo que a mi me gustaría que hubiera ocurrido._

_**N/A: **Este capitulo en especial es más largo que otros porque... no tengo idea de por qué. Espero que lo disfruten, un gran beso de parte de Deny y mio. Las dos amamos los reviews por lo que nos encantaría que nos dejen su opinión Somos abiertas a las criticas constructivas, bueno... Deny tal vez no. Jeje, ella es más... voluble. _

* * *

Capitulo 11:

Ya era el tercer día desde que James había salvado la piedra y sido colocado en la enfermería. Luego de que salimos fuera de aquel lugar, Mione y yo buscamos la ayuda de Fred y George que mantuvieron todo el camino unas muecas entre la preocupación y la expectativa de saber que paso.

Los tres nos pudimos manejar hasta llegar a la enfermería donde estuvo hasta que despertó. Aproximadamente, cuatro horas después.

Lo único que podía hacer era esperar, las cosas no iban a ser tan fáciles, de ahora en adelante, necesitaba todas mis energías para esto, muy pronto las cosas comenzarían a ser más y más peligrosas. Suspire de cansancio. Odiaba estar en defensa todo el tiempo, porque aunque no lo pareciera, yo temía de que mis seres queridos fallecieran, mi presencia cambio las cosas, modifico los resultados. Ya no había la certeza de lo que iba a ocurrir. Ahora lo único que quedaba era luchar.

Apreté la mano de James por novena vez desde que había llegado esa mañana, observe su rostro fijamente sin pestañear, como si de tanto verlo él despertaría para acusarme de acosadora.

Pude admirar que la cicatriz aún permanecía enrojecida, y el resto de su rostro mantenía los raspones y algunas contusiones causadas por el lazo del diablo, y obviamente por Voldemort.

- Señorita Rizza, dudo mucho que vaya a despertar dentro de poco - dijo una voz detrás mio, era Madame Pomfrey, era una mujer de rostro severo, pero mirada amable.

- Lo sé Poppy - respondí con cansancio, mis ojos presentaban unas marcadas ojeras, por haber estado vigilando a la noche por si despertaba - pero lo que vale es intentarlo.

Luego de un rato pude observar un pequeño movimiento en sus parpados y llame a Poppy.

- Poppy - dije primero, pero luego de un rato grite - ¡Poppy, parece que James quiere despertar!

Apenas alcance a decir eso cuando James abrió los ojos de repente y se incorporo de golpe para después volver a acostarse, seguramente el movimiento brusco lo había mareado.

- ¿Deny? - pregunto con voz rasposa de tanto que no la usaba.

No me importo que Dumbledor haya entrado en la enfermería, ni que Poppy luego me retara, me lace sobre James y lo abrace muy, muy fuerte.

- ¡James! - dije para que luego un par de lagrimas escaparan de mis infantiles ojos - ¡Me tenias preocupada!¡Idiota!

- ¿Qué es lo que... - comenzó hasta que reaccionó que estaba en la enfermería - ¿¡Y Voldemort!?

A pesar de las preguntas y la confusión de James, me negué a soltarlo. Sabía que en realidad él se encontraba bien, pero mi cuerpo necesitaba asimilarlo; _necesitaba_ entender que él todavía estaba aquí conmigo, no se había ido.

- ¡Puedes parar de una vez de preguntarme sobre Voldemort y corresponderme el abrazo!¡Por favor! - dije parando las preguntas del niño.

Luego de que terminara de pronunciar esas palabras, dejo de hablar. Sentí una ligera presión por parte de los brazos de James indicándome de que me devolvía el gesto.

- Siento preocuparte - dijo apoyando su rostro en mi hombro. - pero quiero que entiendas que si me sigues apretando con la misma intensidad moriré permanentemente.

En vez de soltarlo lo apreté con aún más fuerza y llore de forma más intensa. No me dignaba a aceptarlo, pero al enfrentar cara a cara el temor de casi haber perdido a James, a Ron y a Mione, comprendí que esto no era una historia escrita en páginas, era la vida real con personas reales. Personas las cuales poco a poco se fueron ganando mi cariño, y a las que temí perder.

- ¡Deny estoy preocupado por mi vida! ¡suelta! - decía James medio en broma, medio en serio. Yo solo reía.

- ¡Bueno, te suelto! - le anuncie - Pero... esta noche me haces espacio en la pieza.

- Pero ya no son vacaciones - dijo intentando convencerme al darse cuenta de que estaríamos en la habitación con los otros chicos.

- ¿Quieres que te suelte? - pregunte a lo que él asintió - entonces acepta.

- Esta bien - termino por rendirse, apenas termine mi extorsión la voz de Dumbledore inundo la enfermería.

- Señorita Rizza - dijo sonriéndonos amablemente - ¿Podría retirarse de la enfermería por un rato? voy a intercambiar unas palabras con el señor Potter, además de que hace días que no come ni duerme bien ¿No es verdad?

Baje la mirada avergonzada. Mi estomago le dio suficiente respuesta para que en minutos fuera despachada de la enfermería. No opuse mucha resistencia, no tenia las energías necesarias.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0**_

Camine lentamente por los vacíos pasillos de Hogwarts. Las clases se habían cancelado durante toda esta semana por los sucesos recientes. Mis pies me guiaron hacia los jardines del castillo, paseé por ellos durante un rato. Un sonido proveniente del lago negro me saco de mi ensoñación.

Caminé segura hasta llegar a la orilla y allí me senté. Pensé en todo lo que había sucedido, las cosas salieron bien pero... _pudieron _no haber salido bien. Imagine en lo que hubiera sucedido si las cosas no se hubieran desarrollado de esa manera. Voldemort podría haberse hecho con la piedra, pude haber muerto, _ellos pudieron _haber muerto.

Al pensar detenidamente en eso una revelación llego a mi de pronto. No tenia miedo de morir, sonreí inconscientemente. Esto solo era el comienzo de la guerra, más peligros vendrían desde ahora, enfrentaría a la muerte cara a cara más seguido que parpadear y eso no me daba miedo. Le abría los brazos gustosa si venia a buscarme, pero jamás me rendiría sin luchar, si James, Mione, Ron y todas mis personas preciadas todavía no se encontraban a salvo; le cerraría la puerta en la cara a la Huesuda.

Me reí de mis propios pensamientos, en realidad era bastante cómico imaginarme a mi misma cerrándole una puerta en la cara a la muerte. Desde hacía tres días, el temor de que James no despertara no me permitía reírme, la aprehensión que me causaba el hecho de que jamás volviera a ver aquellos ojos esmeralda me había quitado el sueño.

Reí con soltura, sin importarme de que las personas que me vieran pensaran que estaba loca. ¡Que importaba! ¡La locura no era contagiosa!. Reí por la muerte, reí con mucha más fuerza por saber que en los años que vendrían cada vez menos razones para hacerlo tendría, reí por mi misma, reí por James, reí por Mione, reí por Cedric, reí por Roger, reí por Fred y George, reí por Sirius, reí por Remus, reí por Dumbledore ¡Hasta reí por Voldemort!. Faltaba mucho tiempo hasta que podría estar segura de que volvería a reír de esa manera, ¡Tenia que disfrutar el momento!

La vida era cruel y dolorosa, por eso la muerte era un escape. Cuando ella venia a reclamarnos era para salvarnos de el sufrimiento, no reía y estaría furiosa de verme hacerlo siendo ella la razón. Mi risa se volvió más fuerte al imaginarla regañandome "_No te rías de mi. Soy algo solemne y más te vale respetarme. No quiero verte reír más por mi causa" _

- Solo mírame - dije en voz alta, desafiándola. - Jamás lograras que pare de reírme de ti.

- ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que estas loca? - me preguntó una voz a mis espaldas.

- Muchas veces - dije sonriendo sin importarme lo raro que se viera - Y me gusta. Es un halago sorprendente.

Noah se sentó a mi lado con la vista fija en mi, su mirada era demasiado intensa para su edad. Como lo era la mía. Eran los ojos de alguien mayor, ojos que habían visto muchas cosas. Incluso más que los míos.

Supongo que la licantropía lo había hecho madurar de golpe. Lo mire sin perder ni un solo detalle de su rostro. Sus ojos no eran parecidos a los míos, eran castaños bien claros veteados con dorado. Sus rasgos eran un poco más definidos que los de los niños de su edad, su mentón era más cincelado y todas estas características me aseguraron de que si no fuera por su carácter agrio miles de chicas estarían tras él.

- Sé que soy un adonis pero tu mirada ya me esta poniendo nervioso - dijo mirándome divertido, estaba comenzando a notar que cuando estábamos nosotros dos solos se mostraba mucho más expresivo que con gente a nuestro alrededor.

En vez de seguirle el juego, agarre su cabeza con suavidad y lentamente la apoye sobre mi regazo. Primero se tenso, pero cuando comencé a acariciarle los cabellos pareció relajarse.

- Conmigo no es necesario actuar a la defensiva y siempre indiferente - me impresiono el tono en que mi voz salio de mi boca. Era dulce y suave, como un arrullo.

En respuesta a lo que dije cerro sus ojos en tranquilidad. Sabía lo que era ser hombre-lobo, el miedo constante de ser repudiado, o el de lastimar a alguien, creer que eres un monstruo cuando solo eres una persona más. La respiración de Noah se ralentizo indicándome que se había quedado verdaderamente dormido. Seguí acariciando su cabello como recordaba que hacía mi papá para alejar las pesadillas.

Un par de lagrimas cayeron suaves por mi rostro. No había pensado mucho en papá, la última vez que lo había visto había sido a través de un espejo.

No sé cuanto tiempo pase acariciando el cabello de Noah, solo que cuando me di cuenta ya atardecía. Sin querer hacerlo pero viéndome forzada, lo desperté.

- Mmm - dijo frotándose los ojos - ¿Papá?

La pregunta me dejo helada, pero me recompuse rápidamente.

- No - anuncié con suavidad - Soy Denalya.

- Mmm - dijo con ese acento adormilado - ¿Nana?

No lo había hecho sonar sarcástico, lo había dicho tan natural. Sin duda la forma en que lo dijo me sonó tan... _intima._

- Sí, soy Nana - respondí - es hora de ir al castillo, ya comienza a anochecer.

- Nana - repitió mi nombre mirándome a los ojos y sonriendo tenuemente, en una sonrisa de verdad - Gracias.

- De nada - Correspondí la sonrisa. - Dale vamos.

Se levanto y juntos nos dirigimos al castillo.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0**_

Lamentablemente mi extorsión a James no sirvió de nada porque lo obligaron a quedarse una noche más en la enfermería. No podía dormirme, me sentía...¿Ansiosa?

Tenia la grave sensación de que mi llegada había apresurado algo, había _cambiado _algo. Suspire por quinceava vez en la noche. Sentí un golpe en una de las puertas de la habitación, provenía de la sala común de Ravenclaw ¿Cómo siquiera era eso posible?¿a las tres de la mañana?

Abrí la puerta con inseguridad, pero baje las defensas inmediatamente al ver quien era.

- ¡Noah! - pronuncie desconcertada su nombre.

- Nana - dijo como si quisiera llorar, él me estaba mostrando el niño que todavía era, lo deje pasar - Nana tengo miedo.

No entendía como un niño que paso por una transformación de hombre-lobo desde hace tiempo, que actúa siempre indiferente y solo a solas muestra como es, alguien así pueda tener tanto temor como para venir a buscarme a mi. Una niña un año menor que él.

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunte prendiendo las luces de la habitación.

- Hoy... - comenzó temblando - cuando llegue a mi habitación... yo...

- Tranquilo...shh- dije intentando calmarlo - No te voy a juzgar...tranquilo.

- Casi pierdo el control - finalizo, lo mire comprensiva - Él...insulto a mi madre.

Asentí en empatía, recuerdo lo furiosa que me ponía cuando Kendra insultaba a papá, las ganas sinceras de que sufriera combustión espontanea y se quemara ante mis ojos. Era un sentimiento aterrador ahora que lo analizaba. Supongo que los sentimientos se volvían más intensos con el hecho de ser hombre-lobo.

- Entiendo - dije sonriendo animadamente - Quieres matar a esa persona a toda costa, ya no controlas lo que sale de tu boca ni las acciones consiguientes. Y estoy más que segura de que eso es mucho más intenso en tu caso.

- ¿Puedo dormir aquí esta noche? - mi cara se puso seria, era extraño permitir dormir a un chico en tu habitación, claro que eso seria si tuviera los quince años correspondientes a mi verdadera edad.

Lo mire fijamente. Traía en su cara la misma cara de desolación que tenia yo cuando le pedí en las vacaciones de Navidad a James dormir en su habitación. Deseaba completamente no estar sola, la sensación era abrumadora y pude comprender lo que eso conllevaba y no era nada lindo.

- Claro - respondí y apague las luces. Me metí en la cama y me moví a la izquierda, cediéndole el lado derecho.

Se acurruco muy cerca mio, como un cachorro perdido. Sonriendo acaricie su cabello como esta tarde.

- Nunca te han dicho que hueles delicioso - repitió las palabras que alguna vez dije, a lo que no pude evitar reir levemente.

- Copion - respondí.

Nos quedamos así toda la noche, no pude dormir porque Noah se movía demasiado. Es demasiado inquieto mientras duerme.

- Nana - susurraba entre sueños.

- Shh...no me fui - dije acariciando su cabello - todavía sigo aquí cachorro.

Así se quedo calmado y no volvió a moverse en toda la noche. Después de algunos minutos mis ojos no evitaron poder cerrarse.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0**_

Al día siguiente nos levantamos, Noah aún seguía a mi lado. Pensé en despertarlo, pero era temprano por lo que lo deje dormir, el pobre necesitaba un descanso. Le deje una nota avisándole que si quería ir a la sala común de su casa podía ir por la puerta con manija de cristal.

Salí de la habitación con ropa normal, estuve a punto de pasar nuevamente por la enfermería a extorsionar a James cuando escuche un grito tras mio.

- Señorita Rizza - era el profesor Dumbledor - venga por aquí un momento.

- ¿Qué desea señor? - pregunté con desconfianza.

- ¿Puedes llevar una carta a Azkaban para la liberación de Hagrid? - me dijo.

- Pero señor...¿No habían enviado ya esa petición? - le cuestione.

- Sí, pero la lechuza se perdió en el camino y siento que no llegara a tiempo - me hablo mirándome a los ojos pero sin querer usar legeremancia.

- Esta bien - dije - Pero...puedo llevar una carta a...alguien, por favor. Él también esta en Azkaban.

El director me miro con su suspicaz mirada azul intenso, quise voltear mi rostro, pero un Rizza jamás y ante nadie baja o voltea el rostro. Nuestra mirada es demasiado intensa como para hacerlo.

- Correcto, puede hacerlo - dio un asentimiento de cabeza en despedida.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0**_

- Escuchen bien - dije luego de haber escrito la carta para Sirius. - No me enseñaron a como invocarlos, por lo que lo hare a mi manera.

- _¡Te enssseñamossss!_ - se escucho la voz de Kira en mi cabeza. - _ No ess nuesstra culpa que lo olvidesss facilmente. _

- Bueno, es lo mismo y ya que estamos - comencé - podrían aparecer.

Sentí perfectamente como algo se desprendía de mi cuello y antes de que pudiera siquiera parpadear, frente a mi ya se encontraban Nova y Kira.

- Esto es de vida o muerte - dije mirándolos fijamente - sin bromas, no es mi vida...pero es una vida.

- ¿Qué es lo que desea mi señora? - me preguntó Nova quien seria la encargada de llevar la carta.

- Esto será trabajo de tres - dije señalando a Shiro que se encontraba en la habitación limpiando sus alas - Shiro llevara la carta de liberación de Hagrid...tu llevaras esta carta para un prisionero.

- Pero señora...¿No es eso ilegal? - me preguntó Shiro prestando atención a la conversación.

- Pues sí - le anuncié - pero...si no es prohibido no es divertido.

- Buen punto - dijo Cronos entrando por de no sé donde.

- La cosa será así - le dije a Nova - Mientras Shiro entrega el pedido, tu llevas esta carta para un prisionero llamado Sirius Black. Apenas te acercas a la isla dónde está la prisión el trabajo es cedido a Kira.

- Tu deberás infiltrarte en la prisión sin ser detectado por los dementores - esta ocasión le hable a Kira - no recuerdo en que celda lo tenían, por lo que lo único que te puedo decir es que huele a perro callejero, no es por insultarlo, ojo.

Todos los animales asintieron y solo suspire en ansias. Ahora solo quedaba esperar.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0**_

_Para Sirius Orion Black lll : _

_Hola Sirius, escucha con atención porque lamentablemente dudo mucho que pueda volver a escribir otra carta. No te podre decir mi nombre por razones de seguridad en caso de que intercepten el contenido, pero si quieres puedes llamarme Nana._

_Soy alumna del colegio al que asististe y puedo decir con orgullo, una gran amiga de tu ahijado. Harry tiene esa manía de meterse en problemas que seguramente heredo de James, por esta razón tiendo a llamarlo de cariño James, aunque él no sabe porque. Tengo la misma edad que él, por lo que digamos que pasamos la mayoría del tiempo juntos, ademas claro que sin Mione y Ron no salimos a ningún lado._

_En este momento James vive con los Dursley, y ¡Sí, son quienes te imaginas! Es una familia de los más horrorosa, rompe con todo lo que yo sé de los Muggles, y viven maltratando a James. Ahora él se encuentra en la enfermería enfrento a Voldemort y sí, digo su nombre sin problemas. Yo digo que temer el nombre es aumentar el temor al hombre._

_En fin, se encontró cara a cara con él, pero no sabe la razón de porque el maldito lo quiere matar. Es que el viejo chiflado cree que "Lo más conveniente para el niño es no saber". Creo que emplea a la vida esa frase de "La ignorancia es felicidad", no vale la pena, algún día lo descubrirá ¿No crees?_

_Te escribo esta carta para que sepas que yo sé lo que ocurrió ese día,sí sé lo que Pettigrew hizo. Algún día saldrás de Azkaban y te pido que ¡No hagas nada imprudente! Sé perfectamente que la rata asquerosa se lo merece, pero te imploro que te mantengas de perfil bajo y si lo ves, no lo mates. Te contare algo que te subirá el animo, ¡Remus se pudo convertir en profesor! Sí, es más, en mi tercer año el dará las clases de DCAO._

_Dentro de dos años, osea cuando yo y James estemos en tercer año quiero que recuerdes a Canuto, recuerdalo y siéntelo Tu me entenderás._

_Con mucho cariño, Nana._

_PD: si puedo, tal vez te vuelva a mandar otra carta para informarte de James._

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0**_

- ¡James! - grite tirándome arriba de mi amigo - ¿Como has estado?¿Hoy iras a la cena?¿Ya te han dejado salir de la enfermería?¿Puedo dormir esta noche en la enfermería?¿Poppy me dejarás? ¡pregúntale James!¿Hagrid te entrego el álbum de fotos?¿Puedo verlo?¿Cómo que me aleje? ¡JAMES!

Y luego de un par de señas más de James me entere que estaba tragando su medicina y yo lo había interrumpido con mi saludo provocando que se ahogara. Sin más fui nuevamente echada de la enfermería, sin que James contestara ninguna de mis preguntas.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0**_

Esa noche permitirían bajar a James a el festejo, obviamente porque era nuestra ultima cena en el castillo. Me senté a un lado de Mione. Ron se encontraba en frente nuestro, negándose a sentarse junto a nosotras sin James con él.

- ¿Y Harry? - me preguntó uno de los niños de los cuales no tenia ni idea de como se llamaba.

-¿James? ¡Ah, miren allí entra! - dije, apenas termine de anunciarlo, James ya se acercaba a nosotros.

- ¡JAMES! - dije lanzándome encima de él, frente a toda el gran comedor. - ¡Perdón por haber hecho ahogarte!¡No fue mi intención! ¡Yo que sabía que estabas tomando tus medicinas!

James solo atino a reírse todo lo que pudo hasta que se quedo sin aire.

- En realidad eso solo fue una treta de Madame Pomfrey para que dejaras de tirarte encima mio, así - dijo señalándonos - porque según ella, atentas contra mi salud.

- ¡Me gusta atentar contra tu salud entonces! - dije sin dejar de sonreír - es mejor que dejarla simple, sana y aburrida.

- Touche

- Bueno, bueno alumnos - comenzó su discurso Dumbledore interrumpiéndonos. - ¡otro año se va!Y voy a fastidiarlos con la charla de un viejo, antes de que puedan empezar con los deliciosos manjares. ¡Qué año hemos tenido! Esperamos que sus cabezas estén un poquito más llenas que cuando llegaron... Ahora tienen todo el verano para dejarlas bonitas y vacías antes de que comience el próximo año... Bien, tengo entendido que hay que entregar la copa de la casa y los puntos ganados son: en cuarto lugar, Gryffindor, con trescientos doce puntos;en tercer lugar, Hufflepuff, con trescientos cincuenta y dos; Ravenclaw tiene cuatrocientos veintiséis, y Slytherin, cuatrocientos setenta y dos.

La mesa de Slytherin comenzó en vítores, la cara de Blaise era todo un poema, y hasta Theo estaba sonriendo como un loco. Sonreí ante la poco común imagen, fui la única que en la mesa de Gryffindor aplaudía. Todos me miraban como un bicho raro.

- Técnicamente soy de Slytherin también - dije en justificación.

- Pero... voy a entregar algunos puntos extras - dijo Dumbledor - Primero de todo, al señor Ron Weasley le doy cincuenta puntos por dar el mejor juego de ajedrez que eh visto en años.

Gryffindor no tardo en aplaudir, Fred abrazaba efusivamente a Ron gritando algo similar a "Mi hermano es un genio".

- Segundo a la señorita Hermione Granger por demostrar su fría lógica a pesar de la situación, le entrego otros cincuenta puntos - siguió Dumbledor ante la mirada incrédula de las serpientes.

Hermione se había escondido entre mis brazos, que la recibieron orgullosa. Estaba llorando.

- Tercero, al señor Harry Potter - la sala quedo en un mortal silencio - por su temple y su sobresaliente valor, premio a la casa de Gryffindor con sesenta puntos.

El ruido se presento en toda la casa de los leones, los que sacaron la cuenta comenzaron a razonar que los leones tenían los mismos puntos que las serpientes.

- Hay muchas clases de valentías - siguió el director - Hay que tener un gran coraje para oponerse a nuestros enemigos, pero hace falta el mismo valor para hacerlo con los amigos. Por lo tanto, premio con diez puntos al señor Neville Longbottom.

Neville se encontraba en shock, la mesa de Gryffindor comenzó en gritos, aplausos, cualquiera que estuviera afuera creería que estaba ocurriendo un incidente muy importante, como una bomba o algo así.

- Pero ... - dijo Dumbledore desconcertándonos a todos, en especial a mi - Hubo una persona en esta sala, que con conocimientos, perseverancia, astucia y no debo olvidar su preciado desdén por las reglas, permitió que no solo esto sucediera sino que le dio el apoyo a las personas para que se animaran a realizarlo, le regalo cien puntos a cada casa del colegio de Hogwarts gracias a la señorita Denalya Rizza, integrante de todas estas.

Primero todo estuvo en silencio, yo solo seguía pasmada. Luego de un momento de miradas entre todas las casas el Gran salón estallo en risas, felicitaciones, aplausos, euforia y un enorme ¡Deny!

Recibí una gran sonrisa de Noah, que no tardo en saltar por encimas de las mesas a velocidad inhumana, demostrando capacidades de su licantropía y estampandome en un gran abrazo. En realidad él fue el primero, porque después de eso recibí miles de abrazos de gente que no conocía.

- ¡Felicidades todo Hogwarts! - fue el saludo de despedida de Dumbledor terminando su discurso y permitiéndonos comer.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0**_

Apenas termino la cena supe que nuestros armarios se vaciaron y las maletas se prepararon. El año ya había terminado, lo único que faltaba eran las notas.

Delante mio se presentaron, a mano de Shiro que venia tan elegante como el día en que lo había conseguido. Al pasar por encima mio susurro un "La carta llego a salvo a Black", suspire de alivio, por lo menos algo ya estaba hecho .

- Bueno - comenzó Minerva,¡Sí, deje de llamarla Minnie!¡Sigo muy molesta! - Sacaste en todas extraordinario, como era de esperarse de una Rizza.

- Por supuesto que sacaría esa nota, era de saberse Minerva - dije fríamente y con una sonrisa arrogante - Soy Denalya Rizza, menos no se podía esperar.

Me miro de forma desaprobatoria causando una cierta satisfacción en mi ego, me encantaba demostrarle esa parte de mi personalidad. Era mostrarle todos lo días, cara a cara, cada minuto un aspecto mio muy parecido al Sirius joven. ¡Se lo merecía!

Me retire del gran salón con la barbilla en alto. Debía ir por mis cosas. Camine por los pasillos de Hogwarts en dirección contraria de los demás alumnos, para mi mala suerte la sala de los menesteres estaba más lejos que las torres.

Paseé por el tapiz de Barnabás como siempre lo hacia y entre por la puerta. Observe con tristeza la habitación, extrañaría tanto dormir ahí.

Con increíble parsimonia tome mis cosas en espera de que al salir de la habitación podría salir sin mi mascara ya que no había nadie. Le pedí específicamente a Mione que me esperara en un compartimiento del tren y no que me viniera a buscar.

Con las cosas ya listas tome entre mis brazos la jaula de Shiro, me coloque de nuevo el collar donde estaban Kira y Nova, Cronos estaba encima de la cama. Iría junto a mi en el compartimiento para vigilar a Scabbers.

Después de mucho tiempo de quedarme sentada en la habitación por escuchar los pasos de los demás, decidí salir de la habitación. Apenas me dispuse a abrir la puerta de la habitación, la nostalgia me invadió. No quería dejar el castillo, no quería volver a una casa en donde no estarían ni Mione, ni Ron, ni James. Una casa vacía, sin vida. Con solo dos habitantes que habían perdido sus razones de vivir, y que ademas se negaban a tratarse amistosamente.

Como si la sala sintiera mi necesidad, comenzó a transfigurar de uno de los muebles una pequeña cajita musical.

- Hola - le susurre suavemente a la caja, acaricie su tapa con lentitud recordando cada momento con mis padres.

Esa caja representaba el amor que mis padres me habían dado, la tristeza que se apodero de mi cuando mamá falleció, el vació en los cálidos ojos de papá que jamás vi desaparecer de ellos. La necesidad de compañía, de no quedarme sola jamás, de sentirme querida. Esa caja era parte de mi vida y lo representaba casi todo en ella. Mis dedos abrieron la tapa con delicadeza, la música inmediatamente se deslizo hasta mis oídos llenándome por completo.

- Papá - mis labios pronunciaron casi como un lamento la palabra, las lagrimas no tardaron en acudir a mis ojos. Extrañaba tanto escuchar su voz, sentir sus reconfortantes abrazos, su solitaria mirada era mi faro de luz, lo que me mantenía viva y me permitía aguantar los maltratos de Kendra.

Tome la caja entre mis manos y la acune entre mis brazos, era...algo muy preciado. No sabía si podía llevármela, pero lo intentaría.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación, y saque mi maleta por delante, a eso le siguió la jaula de Shiro, Cronos se coloco sobre la maleta continuando con el despacho. Y...por último salí yo con la pequeña caja entre mis manos. Al salir sin ningún problema comprendí que la habitación me daba un regalo de despedida por quedarme tanto tiempo con ella. Sonreí al sentir una suave brisa detrás mio indicándome que la puerta se había desvanecido.

Me senté sobre mi maleta y sostuve por un momento más la caja. Volví a abrir la caja, siendo esta vez recibida por el espejo en el que me veía reflejada. Intente encontrar alguna similitud con mi madre en un desesperado intento de aferrarme a su recuerdo, al prestarle más atención a mi rostro pude encontrar pequeños detalles que nunca había notado. Mi nariz era pequeña y corta, como la de ella y bajo mi ojo izquierdo se encontraban cuatro lunares que formaban una cruz los mismos que ella tenia en el ojo derecho.

De mi papá tenia ese tono de piel, y los ojos. Mis ojos se encontraban como desde hacia tanto tiempo no había visto, estaban demacrados por las noches sin sueño, apagados y vi algo en ellos que también estaba en los de mi padre. Era ese vacío, que solo se puede encontrar si uno perdió a un ser querido, era el mismo vacío que estaba en los ojos de James, en los ojos de Minerva, en los ojos de Dumbledore, en los ojos de Snape, era ese mismo vacío el que se encontraba en los ojos de Molly cada vez que observaba a los gemelos por ser tan similares a sus hermanos, el mismo vacío que vi en los ojos de Dean, en los ojos de Noah, y en los de muchos de los estudiantes. Algo que les quemaba por dentro, pero que escondían tras una sonrisa triste. Cerré la tapa para no verlos, para no mirar esos ojos que ya no me pertenecían.

Al levantar la vista, allí estaba Draco quien parecía saber que había visto algo que no debería haber visto. Al mirarme directamente a los ojos supe inmediatamente que él _lo vio._ Y yo también lo vi... ese vacío también estaba en sus ojos.

Me levante sin ningún tipo de apuro, no me moleste en secar mis lagrimas y tome mi maleta, enganche sobre ella la jaula de Shiro y volví a acunar entre mis brazos la caja musical. Cronos me siguió el paso. Pase a su lado, él abrió la boca como si quisiera decir algo pero de ella no salio nada.

- Lo sé. Yo también lo comprendo - fue lo único que le murmure, no volví a mirar hacia atrás y seguí mi camino sabiendo que él lo comprendía.

Mis pasos resonaban por el castillo, realmente ese lugar no te hacia sentir más acompañada. Mi mirada se nublo un poco en el camino, y perdí estabilidad pero rápidamente me recupere. Fue justo a tiempo ya que a unos pasos escuche que me llamaban.

- ¡Deny! - escuchaba la voz de James llamándome - ¡Apúrate que perderemos el tren!

Un poco confundida levante mi mirada, donde supuestamente debería haber un camino vacío se encontraban cuatro personas esperándome.

- No puede ser... ¿acaso se quedaron a esperarme? - dije en voz baja para mi misma.

- ¡Vamos Nana! - dijo fastidiada la voz de Noah - No tenemos mucho tiempo, el expresso esta por salir.

En ese lugar estaban Hermione, Harry, Ron y Noah esperándome. Levantaban las manos y colocaban sus manos alrededor de su boca en forma de megáfono para llamarme.

Una pequeña sonrisa se instalo en la comisura de mi boca y un pequeño nudo se formo en mi garganta. Tal vez hubiera perdido a personas queridas...pero había ganado a otras. Levante mi mano en señal de que había comprendido.

- Son buenos niños - dijo Cronos.

- Verdaderamente lo son - le confirme la afirmación sonriendo de forma cálida.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0**_

- ¿¡Qué dijiste!? - exclamo James exaltado mientras yo enarcaba una ceja. ¡Tampoco era para tanto.

- Bueno... sé que seguramente no te van a dejar pero eras mi única opción - dije con cara de cordero al que llevaran al matadero.

- ¿Y qué hay de Hermione? - dijo un poco más calmado - Ellos son más confiables.

- Lo que sucede es que los padres de Mione viajan a esquiar en las vacaciones y no puedo ir con ellos - dije como si fuera lo más obvio.

- Uff, esta bien, pero no hagas enfadar a Tio Vernon - dijo resignado.

- No hay dramas - respondí sonriendo.

Los cinco bajamos del tren un poco apiñoñados por el cumulo de estudiantes.

A todos nos colocaron en parejas de tres o de dos, y nos hacían salir de la pared de forma espaciada para que las personas del mundo muggles no sospecharan y se alteraran.

Mi salida estaba ubicada entre Noah y James, los dos se mantenían unidos a mi como lapa, como si temieran regresar a sus casas.

- Chicos, cuando puedan ¡Vengan a mi casa! - dijo Ron dando una sonrisa muy animada y sin dudas esperanzada.

- Por supuesto - dijimos todos, incluido Noah. Lo mire, a pesar de todo no dejaba de ser un niño. Él necesitaba un amigo. Sonreí comprensiva.

Hermione y Ron pasaron delante nuestro y luego fue nuestro turno. Del otro lado de la pared estaba lleno de gente. El anden estaba caí rebasando de padres que vinieron a buscar a sus hijos del colegio, me recordaba a cuando yo estaba en mi mundo. Desde que mamá había fallecido, él jamás volvió a pisar aquel lugar.

Podía observar a lo lejos las cabelleras pelirrojas de Molly y Arthur, a su lado Ginny se encontraba eufórica. Dudaba mucho que fuera por ver a su hermano. Por instinto, me aprese del brazo de James y el de Noah, ninguno de los dos pasaba desapercibido. Eso me molestaba y no sabía por qué.

- ¡Mira mamá! - la voz de Ginny se dejó escuchar. - ¡Ya llegaron!¡Mamá, es Harry Potter!

Cuando llegamos hasta ellos, James y yo, ya que Noah había sido buscado por un hombre desconocido, la saludamos al unisono. Al parecer hay costumbres que no desaparecen.

- Hola señora Weasley - luego nos miramos directamente a los ojos farfullando - ¡No otra vez!

Ginny no paró de hacerle ojitos a Harry, la fulmine con la mirada y se alejo dos pasos.

- ¡Mamá! - dijo Ron al acordarse de su invitación - ¿¡Pueden venir a casa en las vacaciones ellos y unos amigos más!?

- Claro - dijo un poco sorprendida la señora Weasley - ¿cuántos más son?

- Son dos más, incluyendo a Harry y a Deny - dijo sonriendo.

- No hay problema - dijo Molly - Pero necesito saber cuando vienen así preparo unas porciones más.

Antes de que pudiéramos responder ante nosotros apareció un hombre robusto, tenia el pelo entrecano y una mirada extremadamente molesta, hasta su bigote parecía estar erizado.

- Tio Vernon - dijo James parándose lo más derecho posible y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

- Harry - dijo con una voz desagradable al oído, o tal vez era su tono. No estaba segura.

Mientras James y yo manteníamos una silenciosa conversación de miradas, la señora Weasley intentaba entablar una simple conversación con Vernon, quien la miraba como a un fenómeno. No debo olvidar a Petunia y Dudley, que se encontraban aterrorizados ante nuestra sola presencia, y me prometí a mi misma que si veía a alguno de ellos tratar mal a James, les contaría sobre las maldiciones imperdonables.

Vernon me observo con esos repugnantes ojos de viejo odioso, creo que comenzaba a notar que todos se iban menos yo, que permanecía firme al lado de James. Cuando el anden quedo casi vacío y era obvio que no me iba a ir, hable.

- Hola - dije siendo respetuosa a pesar de las barbaridades que les decía internamente - Mi nombre es Denlya Rizza, soy compañera de clase de James y me quedare durante estas vacaciones en su casa.

Las caras que pusieron los Dursley fue impagable, se habían contorsionado de puro horror. Sonreí satisfecha por el elogio que me daban, mi mayor placer seria fastidiarlos.

- Sí, soy bruja, no me gusta presumir, pero sangre pura - dije mirándolos con ojos sagaces - La magia se encuentra encarnada en lo más profundo de mi ser, soy parte de ese mundo al que se encuentran renuentes a aceptar y sí, podría decirse que odio... a las personas como ustedes.

- Mas por acompañar a James los aguantare - dije sonriendo - eso sí, atrévanse a colocar un solo dedo sobre mi o James, o siquiera pegar un solo grito y les aseguro, que se arrepentirán por el resto de sus vidas, no soy compasiva como Harry y me encanta dar clases sobre la magia.

Nadie entendió lo último que dije, solamente permanecieron en silencio. Ablande un poco mis ojos, tal vez estaba siendo demasiado dura.

- Mi intención no es que aborrezcan más el mundo mágico - dije mirando el lugar donde había estado alguna vez el expresso de Hogwarts - Solo deseo que... lo respeten, lo acepten. Los magos muy pocas veces han atacado a las personas sin magia, las veces que eso sucede es porque ustedes... nos obligan a escondernos, nos aborrecen, nos tienen miedo, no dejan de lado. Ninguna persona... sí señores, somos personas - aclare viendo sus rostros en duda - desea eso, somos humanos, tenemos algunos dones sí, pero somos igualmente humanos. Petunia, acaso ¿no recuerdas cuando de niñas jugabas con Lily porque era tu hermana?, era una simple niña, pero se gano tu odio al saber que no era como tu.

La comprensión paso por el rostro de la mujer, pero sus facciones no dejaron de ser duras. Como si lo que le estaba diciendo, a pesar de ser verdad, no cambiaba su perspectiva.

Comencé a caminar por la estación seguida de Harry y por consecuente los Dursley.

- ¿Saben? - dije mirando a las personas que caminaban por el anden - Somos como ustedes, hacemos muchas cosas como ustedes, tocamos el piano, el violín. Debo admitir que soy bastante buena con esos instrumentos; comemos, dormimos, respiramos, tenemos guerras, sufrimos... algunos más que otros, peleamos, lloramos, reímos, perdemos, ganamos, aprendemos, somos tercos y muchas otras cosas más. Esto no se los estoy contando para que lo olviden, se los enseño para que vean que no todo es tan diferente entre nuestros mundos, y para que sepan que es lo que vivimos, porque toda esta enseñanza se las esta diciendo una niña de once años.

El resto del camino fue en silencio, James me observaba con algo similar al respeto, Dudley seguía teniéndome miedo. Petunia me miraba sin miedo, parecía perdida en sus pensamientos. Vernon me observaba con temor mezclado con desafío.

Pasamos por varios lugares, yo solo observaba sin decir una sola palabra. En mi regazo se encontraba Cronos, al parecer el animal había logrado captar la atención de Dudley que lo miraba fijo.

- ¿Quieres tocarlo? - dije a lo que Dudley asintió - Pídele permiso, es una criatura bastante extraña por lo que debes tener su autorización.

Dudley hizo algo parecido a una reverencia torpe, ya que estábamos en el auto. Pero a Cronos le basto. Se acerco a su mano y se refregó, la cara de Dudley parecía emocionada. No era tan mal chico, tal vez solo lo habían criado mal.

Mire por las caras de Vernon y Petunia que no estaban conformes con mi presencia. Pensé que tal vez algo de música nos calmaría a todos.

Extrañaba cuando mi madre todavía me cantaba " _Caresse sur l'océan ", _ siempre me calmaba, para mi mala suerte no canto altos, y no pronunció muy bien el francés. Me sabía "_Vois sur ton chemin" _ pero dudaba mucho que pudiera calmar a alguien.

Vernon no tenia ningún tipo de radio en su auto, lo que empeoraba mi suerte. Cronos ronroneaba bajo mis repetidas caricias, provocando un calmante sonido. Nunca antes había querido abrazar tanto a mi gato.

- ¿Y cómo se llama? - preguntó Petunia sorprendiéndome y al parecer a todos en el auto - Digo... el gato.

- Cronos - dije mirándola a los ojos - ¿Cómo se llamaba el suyo?

-¿El mio? - me preguntó confundida - Yo no tuve gatos.

- Sí, el que compartían con Lily - dije admirando su impresionada cara - era un gato hermoso sin dudas, ¿o no, Cronos?

Maulló en respuesta, pero no quería decir nada en realidad porque esa oración no significo nada, lo mire en reproche. ¿Me estaba tomando el pelo?

- Yo... no lo recuerdo - dijo cortante - no me gustaba ese gato.

Solo hice una mueca. Amaba ese gato, no lo reconocía porque eso seria decir que alguna vez compartió algo con su hermana.

- Esta bien - dije - No a todos les gustan los gatos. Estoy segura que a James le fascinan los perros, en especial los negros.

Petunia abrió los ojos atemorizada, Vernon se puso rojo de furia, Dudley... bueno estoy segura que no tenia ni idea de que estábamos hablando.

- ¿Ja-ja-james? - Preguntó Petunia - ¿Acaso tu lo conoces?

- Por supuesto - dije sorprendida - estoy sentada junto a él, como no voy a conocerlo.

- Entonces - dijo animandose a decir algo Vernon - ¿Hay fantasmas en el mundo mágico?

- Claro que los hay, en el castillo hay millones - dije sonriendo - Pero no estaba hablando de ese James ¿Saben?. Me refiero al que esta vivo, el que se llama Harry James Potter. No se asusten.

- ¿Por qué lo llamas James? - preguntó Dudley mareado - Se llama Harry.

- Pues... - pensé la respuesta - Me gusta más James.

- Claro - bufó James llamando la atención de nosotros - Tu puedes llamarme por mi segundo nombre, pero yo no puedo.

- Es obvio que no puedes - Chille - Nadie puede llamarme de esa forma.

- ¡Pero Deny...! - dijo pero lo calle con un gesto amenazante.

- ¡Deny nada! - respondí - Seria casi como... llamar Fred a George.

Nos reímos levemente de la ocurrencia. Los dos habíamos aprendido a diferenciarlos, en realidad aprendí yo y luego se lo enseñe. Pero los dos tomábamos el crédito.

Luego una conversación extraña comenzó a surgir en el auto. James y yo le comentábamos a Petunia los chismes del castillo y ella parecía encantada. Vernon no decía nada, pero vi su ceño fruncido por el espejo retrovisor.

- ¿Snape desea ese puesto desde hace años? - dijo impresionada - ¡Sabia que ese niño con pelo grasiento y nariz ganchuda era un ambicioso!

- ¿Lo conocías? - preguntó impresionado James a Petunia.

- Fue nuestro vecino durante unos años - dijo simplemente en respuesta, la mujer.

- No, espera Tuney - dije causando que su mirada se ablandara un poco - No es lo único, dicen que ese puesto esta maldito, ningún profesor dura más de un año y ¿Puedes creer que igualmente le envió miradas fulminantes al profesor de DCAO todo el año? ¡no puede!

- Claro que puede - dijo petunia sonriendo levemente - ese niño no aprende.

- ¿Quieres saber los apodos que tiene? - pregunté esperando que dijera sí, y como adivine, asintió.

- Snivellus, Pelos de fideo, nariz ganchuda, quejicus, murciélago, etc - dije entusiasmada yo por comentar mis creaciones - y muchos más, tantos que no los recuerdo.

Parecía llevarme mejor con ella, su mirada hacia mi cambió pero hacia James... eso ya era otra cosa.

- ¿Dónde deseas dormir? - pensé un tiempo hasta que respondí.

- Donde duerma James esta bien - sus ojos dudaron, definitivamente no les gustaba la idea de que durmiera en la habitación bajo las escaleras.

- ¿Segura? - dijo y yo asentí.

- Si James puede ¿Por qué yo no? - dije.

- ¿Estas segura que no deseas una de las habitaciones de invitados? - dijo intentando convencerme.

- Nop - respondí. - Tengo algunos trucos bajo la manga, no te preocupes, ademas vine a acompañar a James, no a dejarlo solo.

Mis maletas las acomode fuera del pequeño armario, era mucho más minúsculo de lo que pensé en un principio. Necesitaba ayuda.

Hice una pequeña seña en el aire, Kira me la había enseñado. Era una forma de usar magia, perteneciente a ellos, sin que me detuvieran por usarla.

Concentre toda la magia que fluía en mis manos para activar un sello arcano que estaba ya tatuado sobre ellas, este estaba conformado por la runa de "_thurizas" _superpuesta a la de _"eihwaz", _ estos estaban situados sobre mi mano en blanco. Estos creaban un sello de apertura, la base en blanco de mis manos significaba lo desconocido, la primera sobre esta hacia referencia a la apertura a este, y por último la runa de "_eihwaz"_ significaba defensa. Su objetivo era permitirme acceder no solo a mi propia magia con mayor facilidad, sino también a la de Kira y Nova, me brindaba protección única a cualquier tipo de hechizos que sean considerados para magia negra, hasta podía permitirme pasar por el velo del ministerio sin quitarme el alma. Me deja utilizar con mayor libertad mi magia y todo esto bloqueando el acceso del ministerio a ella.

Nova y Kira existen desde hace mucho tiempo más que el ministerio, su magia no entra en el registro, se sabe de su existencia pero no su composición. Eso me da una ventaja por sobre ellos. Mientras sentía como comenzaba a fluir como una corriente de agua desde el centro de mi pecho hasta todo mi cuerpo, pude observar que los sellos se iluminaban, eran de por si solos llamativos, pero hasta ahora no los había usado así que se encontraban velados. Su primer uso los deja mostrarse, y permanecerán así hasta que la vida deje mi cuerpo y con ella, la magia.

La habitación rápidamente se agrando, su tamaño era muy similar al de las habitaciones de Hogwarts, además que me permití renovar el decorado. Cada pared de la habitación lucia los logos de las cuatro casas. En la pared de James coloque algunos posters de magos famosos por ser grandes jugadores de Quiddicht. Yo estaba contenta.

Asome mi cabeza por la puerta del armario y entre por la pequeña abertura mis maletas.

Sali de la habitación de lo más campante. ¡No podía esperar a ver la reacción de James al ver su nueva decoración!

- ¡La cena! - se escucho de forma un poco desagradable, el empalagoso modo de hablar de Petunia que solo utilizaba con los invitados.

Los pasos apresurados de Dudley se escuchaban apenas piso el primer escalón y la embobadez de Vernon se sentía en el aire impregnándolo de su ignorancia completa hacia lo maravilloso de la vida.

Con pesadez me dirigí a la cocina, James se encontraba preparándose su propia comida, ya que la comida de Petunia no lo dejaban probar. Lo sentaban en la mesada y no en la mesa para demostrar su "inferioridad" comparado con ellos.

A pesar de su edad, el olor que desprendía la comida de James me demostraba que era un excelente cocinero. Mi camino fue hacia la mesa donde los Dursley estaban sentados, mi plato se encontraba entre medio de ellos. Les sonreí falsamente, aunque dudo que notaran la diferencia y saque mi plato de la mesa, en donde Petunia casi estuvo por colocar parte de la comida.

- ¿No vas a comer? - me preguntó extrañada.

- Por supuesto - dije mientras colocaba mi plato junto al de James - Pero lo haré con James y comeré la comida de James, si a él lo tratan así por ser mago deben tratarme así por ser bruja, los dos hacemos magia.

Dudley casi se atraganta con lo que estaba comiendo, Vernon escupió el agua que estaba tomando y a Petunia se le cayeron los cubiertos de la mano.

- Recuérdenlo - dije observándolos con un increíble desprecio - Yo fui criada en el mundo mágico, una ofensa hacia él es una ofensa hacia mi. No debo aclarar tampoco que mis conocimientos son un poco más avanzados que los de las personas criadas a la manera _muggle._

Les mostré los tatuajes en mis manos, inmediatamente todo en la cocina comenzó a temblar.

- Mi primer advertencia ya fue dada - dije de forma estoica, pero estoy segura de que mis ojos demostraban todo lo que estaba sintiendo - Esta es la segunda, desprecienlo, mírenlo con desdén, maltratenlo y no verán nuevamente la luz del día. Ni siquiera tu, Petunia, quedarías fuera de eso. Aunque supongo que a quien me gustaría cegar seria a Vernon.

Comencé a comer como si no hubiera hecho tres amenazas de muerte a las personas que me estaban hospedando. El silencio era tal que solo mis cubiertos se escuchaban moverse. Al terminar me levante.

- ¡Gracias por la comida!¡Estuvo deliciosa James! - dije sonriendole animada, él enseguida me devolvió el gesto - Ah y espero que no te molestes si re-decore tu habitación.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0**_

Bueno, James se lo había tomado de maravilla, los Dursley... no tanto. Pero el inconveniente ya estaba resuelto, por el momento.

Tiempo ya había pasado desde que había llegado al número 4 de Privet Drive, había analizado la situación con anterioridad y la conclusión final fue que... James tenia tendencia a la depresión si no le mandas cartas, Dudley se desespera si cada una hora no come algo, Vernon es demasiado ansioso con respecto al trabajo y Petunia demasiado chismosa.

Di vueltas en la cama nuevamente, y me tape los oídos con las almohadas. ¡Maldita sea Hedwig! ¡Es que no tienes compasión por mi necesidad del sueño!

- ¡James! ¡Es tu turno! - le anuncie al bulto en la cama al lado mio. El cual en respuesta se enrosco más en si mismo.

- ¡James, mira que si no callas a Hedwig cuando estemos en Hogwarts me aparecerse en tu habitación y te torturare por las noches durante todo el año y en consecuencia colapsarías después de la primer semana! - mi amenaza funciono porque James salió de su cama y arrastrando los pies saco a Hedwig de su jaula. El ave dejo de chillar y yo pude recuperar algo de cordura.

- ¡Gracias! - anuncié, Shiro no era tan escandaloso, él dormía tan tranquilo. ¡Como envidiaba su calma! De Cronos ni hablemos.

- ¡Callen a esa maldita ave! - se escucho desde arriba la voz de Vernon.

Últimamente había estado demasiado irritable, todo por esa cena que tenia la noche siguiente con ese empresario. Me senté en la cama, mañana seria el cumpleaños de James y todavía no tenia su regalo, por dejar de observar que en dentro de poco comenzarían las clases, faltaba, pero estaban cerca.

- ¡Como odio esta vida! - dije tirándome nuevamente en el mullido colchón, mire de reojo la hora. Las 6 a.m.

"_estupido Hedwig"_ fue lo único coherente que logre formular en mi cabeza antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

A la mañana siguiente, despegar mi cara de las sábanas fue un suplicio. Camine con el pelo despeinado por la habitación para juntar mis cosas. Hoy supuestamente los Weasley vendrían por James así que... lo mejor era estar prevenidos.

Luego de un chasquido de dedos, la escoba, las maletas y las pertenencias de James se encontraban apiladas al lado de las mías. ¡Esto de la magia sin varita era genial!, pero tenia sus consecuencias, cierto limite me restringe a usarla mucho. No es sano para mi alma ni para mi cuerpo sobrepasar esos limites. Por el momento no era necesario, pero sabía que dentro de poco serian de mucha ayuda.

El lado de la cama de James estaba vacío. Me apresure en vestirme al darme cuenta de que posiblemente ya fuera tarde. Sali de la habitación lo más rápido que pude y a mi pesar llegue a escuchar la pequeña conversación de Vernon.

—Creo que deberíamos repasarlo todo otra vez —dijo Vernon en mando de un cruel entusiasmo —. Tendremos que estar en nuestros puestos a las ocho en punto. Petunia, ¿tú estarás...?

—En el salón —respondió enseguida Petunia—, esperando para darles la bienvenida a nuestra casa.

—Bien, bien. ¿Y Dudley?

—Estaré esperando para abrir la puerta. —Dudley esbozó una sonrisa idiota—. ¿Me permiten sus abrigos, señor y señora Mason?

—¡Les va a parecer adorable! —exclamó de forma vigorosa la señora cara de caballo.

—Excelente, Dudley —dijo aquel despreciable hombre. A continuación, se volvió hacia James —. ¿Y tú?

—Me quedaré en mi dormitorio, sin hacer ruido para que no se note que estoy —le respondio este indiferente, me dolió un poco el hecho de él estuviera haciéndose el fuerte cuando en realidad por dentro quería realizar un _avada_, aunque aún no tuviera conocimiento de este.

—Exacto —corroboró con gusto Vernon—. Yo los haré pasar al salón, te los presentaré, Petunia, y les serviré algo de beber. A las ocho quince...

—Anunciaré que está lista la cena —dijo Petunia—. Y tú, Dudley, dirás...

—¿Me permite acompañarla al comedor, señora Mason? —dijo Dudley, ofreciendo su grueso brazo a una mujer invisible.

—¡Mi caballerito ideal! —suspiró de forma irritante aquella mujer. ¡Me estaban colmando los nervios!

—¿Y tú? —preguntó Vernon a Harry con brutalidad.

—Me quedaré en mi dormitorio, sin hacer ruido para que no se note que estoy —recitó James.

Ese fue mi limite, entre en la cocina provocando que una ráfaga de viento me acompañara, dándole a mi entrada un aspecto un tanto sobrenatural.

- Lamento no despertarme más temprano - dije lo más inexpresiva posible a los Dursley - si no fuera por sus chillidos de perro sin cuerdas vocales, dudo mucho que lo hubiera hecho.

Hubo un escalofrío general, eso me encantaba. Los ignore y seguí mi camino hacia James a quien abrace de sorpresa, cambiando por completo mi actitud.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Potter! - dije apretándolo en un abrazo demasiado apretado, pero que demostraba mi entusiasmo.

.- ¿Cómo lo recordaste? - me preguntó un poco confuso.

- ¿Cómo siquiera olvidarlo? - dije en un mismo tono - lo tengo agendado, es una fecha que vengo esperando desde hace meses.

- Gracias - no era solo un agradecimiento de cortesía y lo sabía, era un agradecimiento por reconocerlo, por quererlo y por supuesto... por demostrárselo.

- Tengo un regalo - dije sacando desde atrás mio un papel en blanco - ¿Sabes que es?

James negó con la cabeza en respuesta. Sonreí con suavidad, esto era muy especial. Era...algo de mi propia creación.

- Es... se llama _Demostratio aisling* _ - dije mirando el papel en blanco - ¿Conoces la fotografías del mundo mágico?- Él asintió.

- Bueno, es algo similar pero... - mi voz era suave - capta un momento de tus recuerdos, un momento feliz que deseas atesorar o simplemente... un sueño. Lo guarda en su extensión lo proyecta de una forma muy parecida a las fotos en movimiento del mundo mágico. ¿Te enseño a usarlo?

No necesite una respuesta. Concentre una ligera onda de magia un mi mano derecha, lo suficiente como para iluminar de forma leve el sello. Pensé en aquella ocasión, cuando James, Mione y yo estábamos sentados junto a aquella pequeña llama azul que ella había creado. Nuestras risas, sus sonrisas, hasta el pequeño bostezo que sobrevoló a los cuatro, lo fije en mi mente y ya estaba, solo eso se necesitaba, una visión clara de los hechos para poder plasmarlos.

Abrí los ojos al cumplir mi cometido. Plasmado en esa hoja estaba el recuerdo, se movía y provocaba los sonidos que causamos. Sonreí ante la sensación que me había apoderado. James observaba fascinado el hecho.

- Solo necesitas concentrar algo de tu magia en tu mano, visualizar el recuerdo y... ya esta, no es mucha ciencia - Al terminar de explicar, James coloco una mano sobre el papel y comenzó el trabajo.

Esperaba ver la imagen de la familia de James, que supuestamente este había visto en el espejo. Pero el recuerdo que se proyecto fue uno totalmente diferente. Mis ojos comenzaron a picar, solo había creado dos prototipos, uno para el ejemplo y el otro de regalo y ... podía crear otros pero ¿Estaba seguro James gastar algo tan preciado en eso?. Acaso me consideraba tan importante. En especifico eligió el momento en que nos conocimos.

En la foto podía observarme caminando dispersa hacia el frente a toda velocidad y luego cayendo, en mi rostro se formaba un puchero pero... cuando me acerque a James y le tendí la mano, sonriendo... mi rostro había cambiado, se había vuelto más suave, más... amable. Luego el recuerdo paraba dejando de fondo mi imagen con la mano extendida. ¿Tan importante era para él?

- ¡James eres un idiota! - dije mientras dos pequeñas lagrimas se deslizaron de las comisuras de mis ojos - se supone que era un regalo para ti... ¡No para mi!

James sonrió con simpleza, era su forma de demostrarme cuanto valía para él. Bueno ya crearía otro _demostratio _.

- ¡Que hermoso momento! - dijo de forma ronca y repugnante, Vernon - Pero ahora que termino ¡Fuera!

Gire mi cabeza y lo mire a los ojos en desafío, nos iríamos esta noche, no permitiría que James se quedara un solo día más aquí.

- Señores Dursley, Dudley- dije llamando su atención - Temo que esta noche deberé irme.

- ¿A dónde? - dijo como confundida, no sabía por que razón.

- A la casa de Ron - dije sin especificar quien era la persona en cuestión - y me llevo a James.

- Pe-pero... ¡No puedes irte! - dijo escandalizada la mujer - ¿Prefieres ese mundo?

- Pues sí - no iba a mentir - Allí es donde nací, y donde están mis personas preciadas, la decisión no es difícil.

- Pero esta noche... te presentaríamos como una amiga de Dudley - dijo como intentando convencerme - Estarían encantados con tu presencia.

- La verdad es que... es más por su bien que por el mio - dije observando en uno de los armarios, de donde provenía una pequeña onda de magia, obviamente disfrazada. - Verán, hay alguien que estuvo vigilandonos a James y a mi. Es una criatura de nuestro mundo, y les aseguro que haría cualquier cosa con tal de que no vallamos a Hogwarts este año, para mi pesar en su afán de protegernos. ¡Sal Dobby, sé que estas ahí!

Ante nosotros se materializo Dobby, era más... ¡tierno de lo que imaginaba!, sus orejas de murciélago eran de un tamaño considerable, pero no tan grandes como alguna vez las había visualizado, sus ojos eran bastantes saltones, pero su color verde les daba ese brillo inocente del que carecían muchas criaturas mágicas, incluidos los magos.

- ¿La señorita conoce a Dobby? - sus voz era temblorosa, como si temiera que en cualquier momento sacar mi varita y lo torturara con un _crucio_. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, así debía ser como trataban los Malfoy a sus elfos. Les arrancaría los ojos si no fuera porque Draco tiene el mismo tono de ojos de Sirius ¡Mierda!¡Estupidos genes Black!

- Claro que te conozco - dije conciliadora - eres el elfo domestico de los Malfoy, ademas del pequeño bribón que estuvo interceptando las cartas de Mione y Ron a mi y a James.

Los ojos de Dobby se volvieron llorosos. ¡No!¡Masoquismo de nuevo no!

- Pero... Dobby, pero... Dobby de mantenerse encubierto - se agarraba la cabeza con desesperación. Realmente con esto del tema de las serpientes y el masoquismo, estaba dudando de que... o J.K Rowling miraba naruto o Tite Kubo leía Harry Potter.

Me acerque indecisa ante la criatura, no tenia paciencia para los problemas existenciales de los elfos domésticos. Sin embargo... le acaricie la cabeza con suavidad logrando tranquilizarlo.

- Tranquilo Dobby - dije de forma cálida - no es que hallas fallado, es que... tengo criaturas demasiado,mmh... eficaces a mi favor, se podría decir.

- Pero señora, usted no entiende... - dijo sabiendo que si entrabamos en el castillo no había vuelta atrás - Este año es más peligroso, Harry Potter no debe ir a Hogwarts.

- ¿¡Qué!? - el grito de James nos sorprendió a todos - ¡No puedes evitar que valla!

- Pero señor... - Calle a Dobby con una mirada.

- Estamos conscientes de los riesgos, - dije - sabemos que fue abierta y que "eso" salio.

Mi respuesta enmudeció al elfo, pero me miro solemne, como si hubiera dicho algo impresionante.

- Señora, esta consciente de lo que ocurriría si el niño no... - cerré los ojos intentando sacar cualquier vestigio de aquel pensamiento.

- ¡No lo permitiré! - anuncie - Un guardián no deja su puesto así como así, menos cuando el enemigo esta cerca.

Me sorprendi de mis propias palabras. Había dicho ¿guardián?, ¿Desde cuándo me consideraba a mi misma guardián?. Intente no demostrar mis emociones, mucho menos la confusión.

- Esta bien - aceptó la criatura - Pero debe de estar completamente preparada, "eso" no es cualquier cosa.

- Lo sé - suspire - Pero no importa por el momento,no concentraremos en otras cosas, Dobby ¿ Puedes crear algún tipo de comunicación por el espejo? ya sabes, no puedo usar mucha magia arcana hasta que la desarrolle completamente.

El elfo asintió, luego de un chasquear de dedos y un par de palabras el espejo estaba listo. Me acerque y lo primero que observe fue mi reflejo, no pude evitar recordar aquel poema de Sarah Morgan Bryan Piatt. La situación era tan... similar.

- Mi madre suele decir - comencé a recitar confundiendo a la mayoría -

"Cerca del espejo no deberías ir"

Le da miedo que vea ahí

a esa bruja que se parece a mi

Con una boca roja que dice sin cesar

Cosas en las que una niña no debería pensar.

- Conexión completa, señora - dijo Dobby confirmándome mis sospechas - ¿Acaso sabía sobre el poema?

- Pues la verdad no creí que funcionaria - hable dejando a todos con una gota de sudor en la cabeza - lo dije porque... al ver mi reflejo en el espejo, me sentí como esa niña, temerosa de lo que pudiera observar proyectado en el cristal.

- ¿Con quién se quiere conectar? - interrumpió mis cavilaciones el elfo.

- Con la familia Weasley - Dobby asintió y realizo la búsqueda.

- Ya esta, podrá verse con ellos dentro de... - pero fue interrumpido por el chillido de una mujer.

- Ah... - dije sin sorprenderme - Hola Molly.

- ¡Jovencita irresponsable! - me grito la señora Weasley - Sabes que no deberías usar magia fuera del colegio.

De la impresión y el sonido del grito cai para atrás. Realmente compadezco a Ron y sus hermanos y no envidio para nada sus regaños.

- ¡Ya!¡Esta bien! - pronuncie con un puchero, esto era muy similar a cuando papá me retaba - ¡Yo no lo hice!¡Lo hizo Dobby, lo juro!

Para corroborar mi oración, arrastre hasta el frente del espejo al elfo, quien temeroso se enfrento a la mirada de sorpresa de la matriarca Weasley.

- Un elfo... domestico - hablo con voz suave - Vaya, no me lo imaginaba.

- Bueno - dije interrumpiendo sus pensamientos - no es una llamada de consulta Molly, necesito que nos hagas un favor a James y a mi.

- ¿Que clase de favor? - ella no me trataba como a una niña, eso era extraño. Supongo que aprendió que un niño hace más de lo que muestra. En mi cara se formo una sonrisa socarrona.

- Necesito... - comencé - que nos vengas a buscar para llevarnos a la madriguera.

Todo el suspenso que había creado con mi pausa se esfumo por completo, realmente amaba destrozar las ilusiones de esa forma. ¡Me sentía tan cool!

- Esta bien - suspiro Molly de alivio - Arthur los ira a buscar, dentro de una hora. Espérenos con las maletas preparadas.

Ante su cara, chasquee los dedos y las maletas se encontraban a mi lado, pero antes de que comenzara su sermón corte la llamada.

- H-hay ocasiones... - dijo James mirando todavía el espejo - en que la señora Weasley da miedo.

- ¿Piensas eso? - dije divertida - ¡Espera a verla cuando Fred y George hacen de las suyas!

Para esos momentos la sala había sido despejada por la familia Dursley, se notaba que deseaban estar lo más alejados posible de la magia.¡Ja, sí, como no!

Agarre mis maletas y las coloque afuera de la casa, a la manera muggle debo de aclarar. Fue demasiado pesado. Necesitaba comenzar a entrenar ya, porque la guerra ya se estaba aproximando y en ella no se permitirían debilidades.

Debería entrenar tanto mi cuerpo como demás habilidades, después de todo en la próxima guerra la pelea no solo seria con magia. Mi rostro se ensombreció, una guerra es una guerra, y en cosas como esas hay bajas todo el tiempo. Y hay muchas que las tendríamos que provocar nosotros.

No estaba segura de estar lo suficientemente preparada para quitarle la vida a alguien, pero dejarme morir... ¡Eso jamás!

- ¡Deny! - la voz de James me saco de mis pensamientos, traía una sonrisa tan grande que no pude evitar contagiarmela. Si era por James haría lo necesario, a los amigos no se los abandona después de todo.

- ¿Quieres jugar algo? - me preguntó a lo que me quede pasmada. ¡Hacia años que no jugaba realmente como una niña normal! no creía que fuera buena idea.

- No... yo realmente - no pude terminar porque James me tomo de la mano y me arrastro hasta adentro. Bueno, un juego de vez en cuando no estaba mal, pero ya a mis quince años... ¡No! ¡Debía aceptar que tenia once!... y todas las dificultades que eso conllevaba.

- Tal vez tio Vernon nos permita jugar con los juegos viejos de Dudley que ya no usa - murmuraba para él mismo - ¡Ya sé! Dudley tiene un juego de puntería ¿Quieres probar?

Asentí resignada ¡Que más daba!

Luego de un par de rondas descubrí que era muy buena con los dardos, podía tirar tres con una mano e igualmente pegarle al blanco, me sentía toda una experta. ¡Hasta ninja!

Una revelación se me presento, eso ¡Ninja!, ellos utilizaban algo muy similar a los dardos pero... no recordaba como se llamaban era... agujas algo.

- Mierda, por una vez que recuerdo algo que me sirve esta incompleto - suspire - Oh, vamos ¡Debo de acordarme algo!¡No vi Naruto la mayoría de mi vida como para no recordar eso!

James me observaba hacer distintas señas de manos, sentía su mirada divertida. Pero era necesario, debía rememorar los primeros episodios.

- Zabuza, Zabuza... Momochi - bien un nombre - y... Haku que utilizaba agujas... ¡Senbon! ¡Eso eran, agujas senbon!

Realice una danza de la victoria ante un confundido James.

- ¿Agujas... senbon? - mi mirada se concentro en él.

Debía entrenarnos lo más pronto posible, pero a James dudaba mucho que lo necesitara. Trabajar con el equipo de quiddicht tiene sus ventajas, él como buscador obtuvo más que nadie. Ganó agilidad y destreza para movilizarse, indispensables para la guerra si es que quieres mantenerte vivo. Pause mis pensamientos por mi propia seguridad, no era bueno para mi estado mental, ni el de nadie pensar en eso... en especial pensar que James seria capaz de ser empujado a esa vida tan peligrosa para esos ojos que aún conservaban ese pequeño brillo de inocencia. Sabia que era fuerte, no era tonta pero... no podría ver que ese brillo se apagara teñido de sangre. Si es que eso llegara a pasar, me encargaría con mis propias manos destruir el alma de Tom, pieza por pieza, hasta que nada quede de su despreciable existencia.

- ¡Ea, Deny! - James pasaba su mano frente a mi rostro - es la enésima vez que te digo que los Weasley llegaron.

Sonreí con timidez, últimamente me estaba perdiendo demasiado en mis pensamientos.

Tome mis maletas y con ayuda de Molly, logramos llevarlas todas. James y yo entramos en el auto, mi vista se perdió en algún punto del cielo, hoy había hecho un gran cambio. Había impedido que el odio entre James y los Dursley se acrecentara y tal vez... disminuyera un poco.

- Todavia hay tiempo - dije para mi misma - no tengo que agobiarme por eso, debo disfrutar lo poco que queda, después de todo, no sé cuanto más estaré para poder verlo.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí colocaré algunas aclaraciones:**

_Demostratio:_ significa demostración en latín.

_ aisling: _significa sueños, en irlandés.

Por lo que en sí significaría "Demostración de sueños", seria más correcto decir de recuerdos, pero... no solo muestra recuerdos.

Un besote gigante a quien lo lea, el próximo capitulo no saldrá en dentro de mucho así que... ¡Tengan paciencia conmigo!


End file.
